Butterflies
by lilPinkBlackBunny531
Summary: Butterflies takes place 4 months after Naru returns to Japan. 16 year old Mai and 17 year old Naru find themselfs around their friends and family, on cases that could kill their own life's. Can everyone survive the horror,and will Naru and Mais love last
1. Butterflies:Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its lilPinkBlackbunny **

**It takes place right after Naru comes back to Japan. So I say about 4 months after he came back so its May so he came back in December and left in October...yea that sounds right. Okay so everything is the same. **

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

**Text: **

**English or different language and setting**

_Dream_

Normal

_Ghost talking_

_**Mai's thoughts in dream**_

**That should be it!**

**ENJOY Butterflies!**

_I was breathless, the minute I looked into his emerald eyes the way the emotion of love and passion quickly turned to hatred. His eyes scared me so much I wanted to scream for my life but I couldn't, my voice wasn't working. Then it happened all too fast. He came closer to me; I started backing away but couldn't go any farther due to the wall that was behind me pressing coldly on my back. _

_'Maybe if I run fast enough I could make it to the door and run and get help' I looked back up to the man that was coming closer and closer to me._

"_Katio why? What did I ever do to you to make you this angry with me?" I looked into Katio's eyes once more, just seeing the hatred he had in his eyes made mine blurry with tears._

"_Lolita...Lolita, Lolita" A smile, no not a smile a grin a murderous grin that should have never been brought to Katio's once beautiful face. "I saw you with him, that evil man, Zen" He came closer and closer with each step it felt like I couldn't breathe. _

"Zen_? No you couldn't have! Katio why?" The tears that were once in my eyes trickled down my warm cheeks. Now making them cold with wetness. 'He couldn't have no! Then who would take care of her? My baby!' with that Lolita ran to the door, but was not fast enough. Katio grabbed her, and pushed her on the floor._

"_Katio no! Please Katio! NO! NO!" Lolita screamed and tried to get away by kicking and waving her legs and arms. 'Amy, where is Amy!'_

"You_ went behind my back, and had a child with that man!" He slapped her on her right cheek to stop her screaming._

"_No Katio, I didn't go behind your back! You knew I loved him the day our parents told us we were going to wed"_

"_Well that's going to end right now!" With that said, Katio took out his pocket knife and started to stab Lolita_

"_'Katio! No! Please forgive me!" _

_I could feel the pain that rang through Lolita every time he stabbed her. The pain of being murdered. 'Where's Gene?' I couldn't watch this anymore I turned around with tears coming down my cheeks 'Why am I here? Where's Gene? I want to leave but I can't wake up!'_

"_Mai" I looked up to see the man I've been waiting for _

_"Gene!" I ran up and hugged him so tight I was afraid of him disappearing and leaving me here all alone._

"_Mai you have to wake up now" he told at me but in a soft caring way, not like Naru who yells at me in a cold way._

"_I would but I can't" I felt the pain from Lolita's stabs numbing '_ _Does that mean she's dead?' I turned my head, to the scene that was taking place before me. To Find Lolita staring at me with her brown eyes, with tears still continuing to leave her dead eyes. I saw a small smile grace her lips as she spoke softly in a dead tone _

"_I'm_ _so happy she lived, and I'm so happy to see you alive and well...run!" With that I became scared. _

_'Who is she?' The scene changed and I was cast in a dark place, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gene. _

"_Wake up Mai" He was looking forward. I followed his gaze to see a Pair of murderous emerald eyes. We locked eyes …_

"_I'm_ _coming for you!" finally I screamed._

***~K.R.~***

I jumped up in my bed screaming my head off, like I was being killed. I finally stopped. I looked around feeling like someone was watching me, watching my every move. My heart started pounding against my chest. I couldn't stop crying. My cell stared singing A ringtone, I yelped in surprise, I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed my Blackberry I had gotten for Christmas last year before Naru left to go back to England. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"H-hello?" I stopped myself from crying 'This feeling won't go away'

"Mai?" My heart skipped beats when I heard the cold voice of Naru. But it felt weird like his voice was still cold but soft.

"Yes" Was all I could say. My eyes darted all around my bedroom, looking for a person that was watching me. I started to panic, but I tried keeping calm, but I knew Naru could hear it in my voice.

"Mai you're an hour late-' I cut him off

"Naru! Please help me, I'm scared. Please!" From that point I lost all will to try to stop panicking.

"I'll be right there, don't move an inch till I get there" He said

"O-okay p-please h-hurry" Then I heard the click of his phone and I knew he hung up.

***~K.R.~* **

I brought my knees to my chest and pulled the covers up higher. I couldn't close my eyes; I was way too scared to find out what will happen if I do. I knock came to the door.

'Okay Mai get up and get the door' I started to get out but the feeling got more intense. A knock came again.

'Get up Mai it might be Naru...or not what happens if it's that guy from my dream' His murderous eyes flashed in my mind again. My cell started to sing again, so I picked up still not bothering to look at the caller ID

"H-hello"

"Mai answer your door" His cold voice came to my ears 'NARU!' I got butterflies in my stomach and a blush came to my cheeks, he really came.

"Naru I kind of can't, but in the plant next to my door should be an extra key, take that and come to my bedroom." All the pain came back to me, the pain of me being stabbed over and over again, and the watching feeling got even more intense. I heard my door unlock and I heard footsteps come in my living room.

"Mai where is your bedroom?"

"Next to the kitchen on the left" It only took less than a minute for Naru to open the door and let him and Lin in. I hung up the phone and looked up at them. I could see their eyes widen. I guess I look like a mess. 'Oh my God! I'm not pretty and Naru is standing in my room! I'm a mess!'

"Mai what happened?" He asked coldly as he sat on my bed. The feeling and the pain all went away once Naru came near me.

" I have this feeling that someone is watching my every move, and I thought it will blow over but it didn't, it got even more intense, the pain has been getting worse the minute I woke up" I turned my head to look at Naru

"Naru I'm scared, and I don't know what to do, and I can't stand to be in here anymore." the tears started coming down like heavy waterfalls. He took his chin in his hand, and I knew he was in thought. He locked eyes with once he was done.

"Mai, get up and get dressed after that started packing, you're staying with me, till we shove this problem." After he said that he got up and started to leave. I took that as my silent cue to get ready.

Once Naru left the room i stepped foot on my wooden floor everything came back all at once. The feeling so strong I couldn't breathe and the pain that made me fall to my floor coughing.

"N-Naru!" I whispered, 'Dammit I don't think he heard me' I just kept on coughing. 'Please help me'

"AUGHHHHH!" I hunched over in pain "It hurts so much, NARU!" my coughing started up again; I heard my door open and someone running to my side.

"Mai!" I knew it was Naru. My coughing wouldn't stop, I couldn't talk. I felt really dizzy. 'Why does my mouth taste like copper?' I coughed up blood. It ran from my now bloody lips to the floor. I just looked at it ' What is happening to me?' everything got dizzy. Soon I was in a mass of darkness.

**Hey guys sorry its short I have to get my thought in order. R&R please **


	2. Butterflies:Chapter 2

**Hey my people..well I don't own you, but you know what I mean. So before we start I wanna thank everyone who reviewed , they were all so great. **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt sadly!**

**ENJOY! :) **

"-i-" "-ai" "Mai!" I heard someone calling my name, 'Who is that?' I opened my eyes to face a tan ceiling 'That's weird my ceiling isn't tan.'

"Mai?" The voice came again, I looked where the voice was coming from.

"Madoka?" I said in my sleepy voice

"Hey sweetie, you feeling better." She asked. I sat up in the bed I was in 'Where am I?'

"Yeah, I just have a splitting headache." I put my right hand through my hair so my palm was resting on my forehead. She smiled at me and reached for the side table on my left.

"Here take this, it'll help with the headache." She handed me a small tray with a glass of water and some Advil. I nodded and took the pills and gulped down the water.

"Thank you, hey Madoka can I ask you something?" I looked up to the young woman who was sitting on the bed right next to me. She smiled.

"Sure."

"Where am I?" I asked with a small hint of pink on my cheeks. She giggled.

"Your at Naru's apartment." she giggled again. 'I'm where?'

"Where is Naru?" I asked

"Work." she said that flat out. 'Where else will Naru be Mai, that was a stupid question you asked.'

"Workaholic" I said as I laughed at myself.

"How about you get some more rest, and I'll call Naru and tell him your feeling better. He might wanna speak with you later on today." Madoka said as she got up from the bed and grabbed the tray I still had in my lap.

"Oh...okay." Mai let her head fall so she was looking at her hands. Madoka noticed this, and smiled at the girl.

"Mai, did you want Naru to come, and check up on you?" she asked looking down at the girl. She saw Mai blush. She giggled and walked out of the room. Mai was left alone.

Mai lifted her head and looked around the room. She was sitting up in a King sized bed with white soft cotton sheets, on top of that was a big golden feather filled comforter. At the foot of the bed was laying a black blanket. Behind her was 2 big white cotton filled pillows trimmed in Black and in front of them were medium sized feather filled pillows with gold trim. His walls where a tan/gold color. On each side of the bed were two black side tables with a black lamp on each of them. Near the bedroom door on the left was two huge mirrors that slide open and close, his closet. In the front of the room facing his bed was a black dresser and on top of the dresser was a plasma T.V., on the right side of the room was a big window with white curtain with black trim. Next to the window on each side was a bookshelf stocked with books. The right bookshelf had a Black leather arm chair in front of it and on its left side was a small table. On the ceiling was a black fan. And he had nice wooden floors and on the left side of the bed was a big black floor rug.

"Wow, he has color in his room and he watches T. V.? I think hell just froze over."

"I'm _coming for you..."_ said an evil murderous voice. ' What was that?'

"_I'll kill you like I did her..."_

'Is that...was that...could that b-be him' Then image of his eyes, they way he killed Lolita, the fear in her eyes, his evil evil grin flashed though Mai's mind very slowly. Tears started to come down her cheeks slowly one bye one. The door started to open. Mai looked at the door fear running through her whole body. All she could think about was the Katio coming in and killing her the way he killed Lolita. She closed her eyes not wanting to know whats on the other side.

"Mai?" came a cold voice came to her ears. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Naru! I thought you were at work" she threw the cover her right and jumped out of bed and started to walk to him.

"_She had a child behind my back with her lover!"_ the voice came again. Mai stopped half way. Her eyes widen with fear. As the time passed ever so slowly all Mai could here was Naru calling her name 'Why does he sound so far away?' and then it happened, POP! CRACK!.

"AAUGHAAAHHHHH"she fell to the floor...

**Sorry its short, I have to leave..so I'm lucky I got this out I'm stuck sick in bed! YAY! so I'll update soon promise. R&R. If I didn't say it up there. I don't own ghost hunt sadly...so yeah I didn't check for spelling and all that. So yeah that's it, hoping your having a great time at school the first school week of 2010 yeah! I have midterms on the 18th to the 22nd I think. Yeah you just have to love high school, lucky for me I have 2 more years left!**


	3. Butterflies:Chapter 3

**Hey my loving, awesome caring people...So I wasn't going to do a chapter today cause I have to get some of my makeup work done, but I felt that you guys should get a chapter. But I really love doing Butterflies I think its my favorite one I making and I have SO MUCH great ideas. So with the awesome reviews I wanna thank... Fox Alder, holmesza, yellowmoon27, and the girl who has been with me since the start and gave great reviews each time Flamegirl5500! THANKS GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL EVEN THE HATERS! on with the story...**

"Mai!" Naru saw in slow motion as his bubbly 16 year old assistant fall to the ground in pain. He ran to her side, knelt down, and picked her up bridal style "Mai!"

"AHHGH!" Tears started coming down yet again; as the pain grew and grew Mai tighten her grip on Naru's shirt. "Naru h-help me, please...AHHGH!"

He looked down to where her left arm hugged her lower abdomen, her once pink shorts are now stained crimson red "Blood, Mai I have to get you to the hospital."

***~K.R.~***

**-Hospital- waiting room-**

"God what's taking so long?" Bou-san yelled from his seat.

"Calm down, Mai's a big girl" Naru said in a calm cold voice, as he read yet another book that day.

"Family and friends of Miss. Mai Taniyama." One of the nurses said, from the door of the waiting room.

"Yes." Naru stood up

"Miss. Taniyama has just woken up from the surgery, and would like to see all of you."

"Yes, thank you." They all started following the nurse to Mai's room

"This is it, Doctor. Matsuzaki will be with you in a few." With that said the young nurse left. Naru opened the door to face a pale awake Mai.

"Mai." The young girl looked up and smiled a smile that could light up the world, her eyes sparkling like a thousand diamonds that held hope, life, love, but deep inside the shimmering diamond brown eyes he could see pain, sadness, and hurt.

"Naru!" She sat up slowly. She saw everyone else pile into her hospital room. "Lin, Madoka, Bou-san, John, Masako, Yasu! You all came."

"Of course we came Mai, what did you think, I'll let my little girl be all alone in a big scary hospital with crazy sick people with a block head narcissist." Bou-san said as he stood by her right side. She giggled at him. Naru sat down in the armchair on her left. The rest stood at the end of the bed.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Madoka asked

"I feel better than before" she smiled at the older woman.

"That's great, so do you know what happened?" she asked, with worry written all over her face.

"No they never told me, one of the nurses said that a doctor will come in a tell me, but nothing so Far." she looked down. The room grew quiet, and the door opened. Everyone looked up and saw Ayako standing at the door with a smile on her face; she was wearing a white doctors coat, and carrying a yellow package.

"Mai, I have the X-Rays." she said as she walked to the bed.

"Great!"

"But first how you feeling, you lost a lot of blood. You were lucky to get into surgery before anything major happened." Ayako asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"I feel just fine, but I still have pain from where they cut me opened at" Ayako smiled at her and got up.

"Yes that's going to hurt for awhile, but lucky for you, you have me as your doctor. Okay, so do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Okay, you might want the guys to leave." Ayako looked back to her, with a small smile on her face. Mai looked at her for a good minute, and blushed at what she said.

"O-okay" Mai looked down still blushing. The guys got up and started to leave. She saw black pass her. Quickly she threw her arm out and grabbed the lower part of her bosses shirt. He looked down as he came to a stop.

"Mai?" He looked down at her.

"Please...stay...I'm scared" He took a seat next to her on her bed. Madoka and Masako sat at the end of the bed.

"Okay, Mai I have some heart breaking news." she took out two X-Rays and hung them on the X-Ray board. "Mai you can't get pregnant."

"What?" she looked at her shocked

"Mai, let me explain... your uterus is really damaged, and I don't know how, I never had a case like this but your fallopian tubes, they just...they just disappeared."

"What?" She said still confused and shocked

"I can't even explain it, it never happened this is the first time...ever." she looked down

"_She should of never had that child with him!"_ Mai's eyes grew so wide it scared everyone.

"Mai." Naru said. Mai looked up at him and smiled

"Nothing, it's just a lot to take in that's all." she turned away not wanting to look at him. Naru just kept on looking at her, knowing that she's lying

"But look at it this way Mai, you can have sex whenever you want and not worry about getting pregnant" Madoka said with joy.

"Very true Mai, and when you're ready for kids you can adopt." Masako joined in. Mai looked up at the both of them and smiled.

"I guess your right about that" all three of the girls giggled

"Mai, are you okay with this?" Ayako asked

"I'm fine, and after what Madoka and Masako said I think I can live with it, and adopting is a great thing!" Mai smiled that smile again.

"All I know is that my assistant isn't going out and having a sex life" Naru said that as coldly as the ice age.

"I love how you can tell me what to do, and of course not Naru, I'm waiting till I meet that special person, and I haven't even kissed a guy yet." Mai blushed

"What! You never kissed a guy!" Madoka yelled.

"That thing. That moment when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that, that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry, because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that, that it will go away all at the same time."**[1] **Mai looked down.

"Wow Mai, who knew you, had it in you" Masako said. Everyone in the room started to laugh besides Naru.

"_So sweet Mai, But to bad you're not going to live to find that special person anytime soon"_

"NO! NO! You're wrong! Leave me alone!" Mai grabbed her head and started yelling that over and over again.

"Mai!" Naru grabbed Mai so her wet eyes were locked with his.

"Naru, he's back and he won't leave me alone, hes going to try to kill me!" Mai fell into his chest and cried. Naru looked at Madoka.

"Madoka once Mai gets out I want you to bring her home and pack her things. She's staying with me" the room grew quiet, even Mai stopped crying. Masako sent her and evil glare.

**I hoped ya'll liked it, it was kind of hard to write this chapter, cause I had to make up some parts...like the uterus and Fallopian tubes. But I hope you did like this chapter I worked hard on it so R&R please! **

**[1]- from the movie "Never Been Kissed" I don't own the quote**


	4. Butterflies:Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So I felt really bad that I haven't updated in a while so I put off all my school work and projects to write you guys a chapter, good thing I have my handy dandy notebook! So here's chapter 4! ENJOY!**

**Wait! One more thing...Shout outs! These shout outs go to all the wonderful people who review and favorited...etc...**

**twighlightangel61090 (Love you girl!)**

**Kafira-chan**

**Sapphire6**

**Goth Girl Fairy**

**Flamegirl5500**

**crazylittlecheezer**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Enjoy~**

Mai opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust to the bright lights of the warm colored room. Once her she got her vision, Mai sat up on the large bed..

"Ugh, my head feels like someone threw a brick at it" She rested her head in the palms of her hands. She heard a soft chuckle coming from the right of her. Mai snapped her head to the right of her.

"Who knew? Mai could read such big books with big words" Sitting in one of the big black leather armchairs was a black clad teen.

"N-Naru?" She looked at his pale face that seemed to be in a trance, his sapphire blue eyes locked to a page in a book. Naru looked up at the call of his name and closed the book he was once reading.

"N-Naru where am I? What happened?"

"You passed out. Madoka and I went to your apartment and packed your belongings. Lin dropped you off here." Naru got out from his seat and let the book drop to the end table. He walked to the door of the room.

"Your be staying here for now, I have an extra room you can have...but I have to clean it out and move my study, so till then your be sharing a room with me." Naru looked back at Mai who had shock written all over her face. "Oh, and Mai-"

"Yeah, yeah I know Tea" Mai cut him short. She slowly climbed out of Naru's bed wincing at pain here and there. She followed Naru out of the room to the kitchen. Naru took out a kettle and placed it on the counter.

"The tea is in the cabinet above the stove and the cups are in the cabinet to the right of the sink" With that Naru went to the dining room table and sat down where he had his black notebooks and a couple of folders. In the center of the table was a newspaper neatly folded Mai allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts while she made the prince of black his tea.

After Naru had his tea, he got up and went to one of the back rooms. He came out with a pad of paper and handed it to Mai, followed by a pen. Mai looked at it like it was going to kill her, after a minute or so she took the pad of paper and pen.

"And what do you want me to do with this?" She looked up to Naru. He sighed.

"Write down what you need from the store, we're running low on food and so I want to go shopping after work before the store closes"

"Naru, the way you work the store is going to be closed, why don't I go?"

"No. the doctor said you are to not carry heavy things, and you're not supposed to be working for three days you are to rest and re-cover. Plus I'm the one who has to take care of you till you re-cover so I'll be home early tonight. Now stop wasting time and write down what you need."

Mai stared at the pad of paper .

"Oh, thank you" '_Shit!, I need so much things like razors and shampoo and conditioner, Ice cream _"Um Naru, you sure you don't want me to go

"Yes I'm sure"

"Then Madoka can go with me? Or Ayako or that twit named Masako?" Mai looked up with puppy dog eyes, hoping it will work.

"No. Madoka is out with Lin shopping, Ayako is working at the hospital and Masako is also working."

"But N-Naru-"

"No. write down what you need now or you get nothing, and don't think about smuggling something in here." He said in a very cold tone that made Mai have no choice into writing the things she need on the paper. After she was done she handed them back to Naru.

Naru grabbed his long black coat and walked out the door. Once he was outside he looked at the paper Mai gave him

_-Razors_

_-Shampoo and Conditioner_

_-Chocolate_

_-Strawberry/Coconut Chap Stick_

_-Ice cream_

Once Naru left I waited a good three minutes before I got up from the dining room chair and started to walk around. This was the first time Mai saw the inside of Naru's condo. She decided to start from the front door and work her way back. There was a small hallway in front of the front door, it had two green plants on either side. Coming in from the small hallway was the living room. It was painted a cream color, the room had nice wooden floors. In the middle of the room there was a light blue rug, and it had an off white L shaped sofa with cream and light blue colored pillows on it. In front of it was a wooden coffee table. And in front of that was a dresser like table that had many drawers and on top sat a flat screen TV. The rest of the living room has plants and end tables here and there.

Mai walked up two stairs to the next level of the condo. The stairs led her to the dining room/kitchen she walked in to the kitchen and saw there was a huge gap in the wall. She look out it as saw it looked right into the living room, the gap in the wall had a mantel that held a small potted plant, a pad of paper and a cup full of pens and pencils. In the middle of the kitchen was a island that was wooden and had marble on top of it, above that there was the light and surrounding the light there was a metal rack that held pots and pans. The kitchen has marble counters running along the walls stopping here and there for the sink and oven. The counters stopped at to glass doors that look like they led outside and stopped at the wall that led down to the back of the condo.

Mai then took her leave and went down the hallway the first door to her left was a pantry. The second door to her right was a closet. Moving on Mai came to a door on her left she opened it and saw that it was Naru's room. She turned around and found another door right across from it she opened that door and saw it was the study he was talking about earlier. She closed the door and went to the last door at the end of the hallway. Mai opened it and saw it was two rooms in one room was a bathroom '_Pretty damn big bathroom Naru'_ and with a wall blocking the two rooms view was the laundry room.

Mai finished her round of the condo and decided to go back to the living room and watch some TV. While walking to the living room Mai kept on having this feeling someone was watching her every move. Turning around Mai saw nothing. She reached the living room and sat down on the comfy sofa. Picking up the remote she looked at the TV. And saw a man standing behind her with the same green eyes as the man in her dreams. Mai let out a scream.

Mai got up and turned around to face to man. She tried to back away but her feet were glued to the ground. The Man let out an evil growl and pounced.

Mai let out another scream and soon everything went to fast she was thrown in the darkness...

**I'm sorry its really short. **

**so please R&R **

**Update soon**


	5. Butterflies:Chapter 5:Case 1

**Hey guys, I dont have much to say so lets get the show on the road...Enjoy chapter 5**

**I dont own Ghost Hunt **

**SHOUTOUTS! Thx for the reviews!**

**Crazylittkecheezer**

**twighlightangel61090**

**kittywrite**

**thearistocrat**

_**'**__Come on Mai, wake up!' Mai yelled at herself. Twitching a little bit Mai finally opened her eyes_

_'Yes! Good girl Mai, now the next step is to stand up.' Doing was she told herself Mai stood up and winced at the pain. Looking around she found herself in nothing but black. She held out her hand in front of her. _

_'I can't see my hand! Where the hell am I?' A soft giggle came to Mai's ears, She turned to the right where Mai saw a dim light. Mai's body moved on its own to the soft light. With each step she took the light grew bigger and the giggle grew louder._

_"Mommy" A soft voice came from the light. Mai felt scared but her heart was telling her not to be. As Mai came closer to the warm light it formed into a small girl. A flash of white light blinded Mai. Once everything went back to the way they were the little girl vanished. _

_"Where did she go?" Mai looked around but found no sign of the little girl. Out of the corner of her eye Mai thought she saw something move in shadows. She turned her head to get a better look, but all she saw was nothing darkness. _

_"Mai, sometimes I think Naru is right. You can't see anything in here and you thought you saw something...Wow." Mai giggled at what she said to herself. Mai turned back around, to only come eye to eye with the man from her dreams. She let out an ear killing scream. _

_"W-Who the hell a-are you!" Mai yelled as she backed away, but that only made the man follow her. He let out a evil grin followed by a low murderous laugh._

_"Me? Well if I told you who I was that will suck all the fun out of it. But come on Mai you're a smart girl...Look at me closely." He step closer _

_"F-fun?" _

_He laughed "Yes, fun..as in making your life a living hell." Out of nowhere a chair appeared behind Mai. "Let me tell you my plans, sweetie" He told Mai as he pushed her in the chair._

_"See a very long time ago the love of my life, the woman that brighten my day and every time I was apart from her my heart hurt so bad I thought I was dying each time. So that what I'm going to do to you...each time you're away from your lover your heart is going to hurt so hard you're going to think your dying." He told Mai. Mai looked at him scared out of her mind...then it came to her._

_"Wait I don't have a lover" Mai said has she held her head up high in the air, with hope crossing her eyes. "So basically you can't hurt me, your plan is done." The man laughed loud and proud 'Did I say something funny?' _

_"Tisk-tisk...what's that handsome devil's name..ummmm. Wait I know Dr. Oliver Davis was it? Oh yes him, the one your madly in love with. The one who thought you loved his twin brother who has been gone for years..Gene was it" he laughed again. "You see Mai your lover doesn't have to love you back in this case, so here's what's going to happen-"_

_"Wait, you're going to tell me what you're going to do?" Mai cut him short._

_"Yes I am. Think it will be funny watching you in pain. But this is going to be the only time I'm going to be nice to you and tell you what I'm going to do...now back to what I was saying. Whenever you are away from Oliver you're going to feel pain_

_"Why are you doing this? And why me?" Mai asked with tears forming in her eyes_

_"…"_

_"I hope your soul burns in hell!"Mai spat._

_"Awww sweetie pie don't be to mean...Now my time is up let the fun begin" he started to fade away "Oh and Mai..Careful what you say...Talk to you later darling" Mai stared at the emptiness that once held a grow man's body. Mai brought her hands up to her eyes and cried._

_"Why me? What have I done?" Mai sat there alone in the darkness and cried. The scene around Mai began to change and loud cries could be heard from all angles. Mai lifted her head to see she was thrown in a house._

_"No!" Ma turned around to find the source of the voice. Mai grew happy once she saw her brother like friend._

_"Gene!" Mai whipped her tears and hugged Gene. _

_"I'm sorry Mai but you can't see this yet." Gene told her in a low voice as he hugged her back. "Mai"_

_"Yes?" she let go and looked up at him_

_"Wake up, it's not safe in Oliver's condo anymore, just not when he's not there."_

_"What? Wait it's not safe without him there, and I can't leave I have no where to go and I can hardly walk"_

_"Just get far away as possible, so somewhere that you're not going to get hurt as much."_

_"Gene if you haven't noticed wherever I go I'm going to get hurt." Mai giggled at that and same with Gene_

_"Mai, you have to wake up now...leave a note for you don't make Noll kill himself ... tell him I said Hi and I'll try to contact him soon..now go"_

_"Okay, okay I'm leaving" Mai hugged Gene one last time "Bye Gene, talk to you later."_

_"Talk to you later and please be safe and try not to get hurt."_

_"I can't make any promises but okay" After Mai said her goodbyes she faded away._

***~K.R~***

Mai regained consciousness but was hit with such pain in her body all she wanted to do was just go right back to sleep. But she had to leave, Gene was never wrong before. Mai stood and fell again to the wooden floor.

"Ow, that hurt like a bitch. Okay let's try this again." Mai stood once again and started walking to Naru's room where she'll find her clothes and such.

_"Let the fun begin"_

"Wait he doesn't mean-AGGHH DAMN IT HURTS!" Mai fell on the floor of Naru's bedroom cluching her chest. "Damn he wasn't kidding!"

"G-get up M-Mai" After five minutes Mai finally got up and went to get a change of clothes. She put on a light jean mini skirt, a pink and white plaid button down short sleeve shirt, baby pink flats, she put on her spring cardigan that was a pale yellow. After Mai got dressed she grabbed her phone that Naru was nice enough to put it on its charger. And stumbled out of the room to the kitchen. Grabbing the pad of paper and a pen Mai started to write but stopped...

"Forget about this I'm going to SPR" with saying that my stumbled out the door and on to the busy streets.

"Huh?" Mai looked at the scene around her dumbfounded "I have no clue where I am"

***~K.R.~***

Mai looked at her phone for the ninth time "2 o'clock, I think I know where I am now...let's see if I'm right if I get off of the bus at the next stop I should be about a good hour away from SPR" the bus came to a stop and my got off after saying thank you.

"Ugh, the pain is killing me. I need Naru now!" Tears found their way out of her eyes, seconds passed into minutes and the tears formed into streams

"Please...a-all I want is for the p-pain to s-stop" she walked for another 15 minutes and found herself at the crossroads she came to know over the past year and a half. He heart that was in pain leaped for joy as her eyes came in to contact with the SPR building. "Alright almost there"

Mai made her way of the stairs slowly, gripping the rail for support. Falling once or twice Mai made her way to the front door of the office, smiling to herself. Mai softly put her hand on the handle and pushed open, as she did this a wave a pain washed over her like she was getting stabbed with needles over and over again. Tears came down faster and faster.

"Shit! Mother F-!" Looking up from her blurry eyes Mai saw everyone in the front room even Naru and Lin. And their eyes were glued on her. Ayako was the first person to snap out of it and ran to her side. Followed by John,Bou-san, Yasu, and Madoka.

They were all asking if she needed help and if she was okay but the only thing on her mind was to get to Naru. She saw him staring at her, his eyes were so clod and hard she could tell he was mad at her and worried. She pushed and shoved her way out of the crowed of her worried friends and made her way to Naru.

"Naru" Mai whispered "Naru" she whispered again "Naru" this time a little louder, she stumbled from the pain but kept on going and pushed everyone who was trying to help her away " Naru!" Mai yelled as she threw herself on him and cried into his chest

"Mai" Was all he could say? He felt Mai tighten her grip on his shirt

"I can't take the pain anymore...I was so scared!" Mai could feel everyone's eyes on them, but she didn't care she felt the pain go away but she was way too scared to let go of Naru. But some reason it felt good to her embracing him like this, now what will make it better is if he held her back. Mai felt Naru helping her sit down on the sofa with him; shifting from his waist she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

Naru sighed "Mai didn't I tell you to stay in bed a rest?"

"Y-yes but then when you left I got really bored and so I started to look around your condo, but after I was done looking around I felt someone watching me but I let it go and then when I go to the living room I looked into the TV and saw a man standing behind me...but he wasn't alive...after that I was knocked out and I had a dream" Mai stopped herself from saying anymore

'Should I tell them about him? No Mai bad idea I don't want them to worry about me more than they already do, they know he's hunting me but...But don't tell them …

"What was the dream about?" Naru's cold tone reached Mai. Causing her to get another wave of Butterflies in her stomach. God she loved his cold voice. It comforted her

"Well it was short, Gene was there...He-he told me to be careful and to tell you he said Hi and he'll try to contact you soon"

"Mhm...So not to be rude or anything but can we please get back to the case now" Masako said while she gave Mai a death glare

"We have a new case?" Mai said with joy written all over her.

"We have a case...not you" Naru looked at her shocked face

"What! Naru! I'm going" Ma let go of his arm and stood up

"No you're not, you are to rest"

"Well to damn bad about that I'm going...That's the end!"

"Mai"

"I don't care I'm going...and you're not planning on leaving me at your condo all alone for god knows how long"

Naru let out a sigh "Fine, but you are to rest while we there understood?"

Mai smiled "Yes sir!" Mai wrapped her arms around his arm again and sat down

"I'm sorry I'm doing this Naru, I'm just scared the pain might come back" Mai said low enough for he could only hear. The room was quite for a minute when Naru started to share the information about the case.

"The other day a woman by the name of Mataki Rika came in saying her house was hunted. Last week her oldest daughter turned 16 and was pushed down their grand staircase on her birthday. Three months ago when her son turned 14 he was also pushed down the stairs on his birthday and same with her youngest daughter who turned 12 six months ago"

"That's horrible" Mai said

"Mrs. Mataki also said that she'll hear knocking sounds, doors slamming on their own, things going missing but every year when they have the spring ball one person mostly a girl will go missing and show up days later either alive or dead. The past 17 years since they have a total of 22 people go missing-"

"Wait I thought you said only one person will go missing" Bou-san said

"Right one person every time they have the ball outside the ball is where Mrs. Mataki is confused about. And that's what we're going to help on, and the ball is this weekend so be on alert at all time for an signs"

"Is there any tie between the deaths of the girls?" John asked

"The girls that have gone missing are in their teens, and the one who have died, died of blood loss, starvation, drowning, knife to the head, had their throat slit open and had their heart ripped out." Naru felt Mai tighten her grip by five folds. The room grew quiet and no one dared to speak after what Naru has said.

"Right let's do it, it sounds fun" Everyone's head snapped to look at Bou-san "What?"

"You're an idiot!" Ayako screamed

BAM!

"What the hell was that for you old hag!" Bou-san yelled at Ayako as he rubbed his head

"What did you call me?" Ayako stood

"I'm sorry let me spell it out of you. Hag-"

SMACK!

"Stop acting like children and grow up" Masako stated

"Oh, she's telling us to grow up how about you Masako...your over here pouting cause Mai is all up in Naru's grill and you're not" Bou-san yelled back

***~K.R.~***

"_Wait what happened, I was just in the office with everyone" Mai looked around and saw she was back in dream land again _

_"I don't remember falling asleep...wait if I'm back here does that mean he's going to come again?" Mai started to look all around her for any signs of that man. Turning her head to the left she saw a black clad teen. Gene. _

"_GENE!" Mai ran to him and hugged him _

"_Hey Mai, I want you to meet someone" he pulled back _

"_What?" Gene pointed to behind me and I turned to see what he was pointing at and there, right there in front of her was the dim warm light from earlier. As we grew closer to the light it formed into a little girl. I gasped. The little girl was around 8 years old she had big Brown eyes with long thick black eyelashes, she had long thick brown hair up into pigtails with pale yellow ribbons tied into bows. She looked like a mini me but she also looks like...Naru..._

"_Mai, meet Ayami"_

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 I worked hard on it. So please R&R I'm working on chapter 6 right now. Anyway I think that's all oh yea I didn't spell check so sorry about that I think I spelled a couple of words wrong...i don't know why but to me I think Naru is a tiny bit OOC but that will be fixed, so I think ya'll can live with it in this chapter I'm trying to add fluff between him and Mai but its so hard with his character but I'm getting the hang of it. **


	6. Butterflies:Chapter 6:Case 1

**Hey guys well I'm back yet I'm super happy and I'm in a great mood. **

**SHOUTOUTS TO MY AWSOME REVIEWS!**

**xXanimefreakgirl4eterinrtyXx **

**Nayami-Chan**

**twilightangel61090 (Girl your reviews make my day and this chapter is dedicated to you and I made it longer for you too! XD ) **

**Flamegirl5500 **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**animefangirl0219**

**Well I'm done hope you Enjoy Chapter 6!**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

"_Hi, mommy" Ayami smiled as she and latched herself on Mai's leg._

"_Mommy?" Mai looked at Gene for an answer. He just smiled and patted her on her head. _

"_Mommy, want to play with me?" Mai looked at the young girl that was attached to her right leg. _

"_You're so cute, Ayami" Ayami smiled and grabbed Mai's hand and started to pull her to the dim light. Mai looked at Gene who was following the two. When Mai looked back in front of her, they were standing in front of a white wooden door that had a sign on it saying 'Ayami's play room'. Once Mai entered the room the first thing that caught Mai's eyes was how cute and girly the room was_

"_Ayami, This room is so cute!" Ayami smiled._

"_Thank you" Ayami walked over to the small little wooden table and sat in a chair. She grabbed papers and colored pencils; Mai quickly followed the girl and sat across from her. She saw Ayami drawing out of the corner of her eye. _

"_Ayami?"_

"_Yes mommy?"_

"_Why do you keep calling me mommy?" Mai asked as she grabbed a piece of paper and a colored pencil._

"_I don't know, you just have that vibe that makes me want to call you mommy"_

"_Oh, well..well what about your family?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_What are they like?"_

"_To tell you the true, I really can't remember. I've been gone so long I'm lucky if I can remember if I had a family" Mai looked at the girl with tears in her eyes. "But I do remember that I have two older siblings."_

"_I'm_ _so sorry" Mai whispered but loud enough for the child to hear her. _

"_It's alright mommy, I'm not alone..I have Uncle Gene here." Ayami looked up and smiled brightly at Mai._

"_Uncle? How long have you known Gene for?"_

"_I call him Uncle the same reason I call you mommy. He's not the father type and he's not the brother type. He's the uncle that spoils me when mommy and daddy cant. I known Uncle Gene for a couple of months now"_

"_Daddy, who's your daddy?"_

"_Your boyfriend mommy."_

"_Boyfriend, but I don't have a boyfriend"_

"_Naru!" I blushed a deep red when she said Naru was my boyfriend. I had one more question for her but I kept it to myself. I looked around a noticed Gene wasn't there. I looked back to Ayami who was still coloring in a picture she drew._

"_Ayami, have you seen Uncle Gene" _

"_He probably got tired and left since he saw that you were safe." He could of at least said goodbye or something. "Mommy something else is on your mind." I looked at the girl who was still working on her picture _

"_W-what no I don't" I put my hands out _

"_Yes you do, you can tell me, I won't care and if it's a question I'll be sure to answer it"_

"_H-how did you p-pass" Once the question came out there was no way in stopping it. She looked like she was about answer but then she stopped coloring and looked at me with worried eyes she got up and looked down _

"_You have to go now mommy" I stood up _

"_What do you mean Ayami? I'm sorry I asked the question-"_

"_It's not the question, it's not safe here anymore mommy, just not now." _

"_O-okay I'll wake up" She walked over to the table again and handed me the folded picture; I took it and hugged Ayami goodbye. "See you next time okay?" she looked up and her face brighten up. _

"_Goodbye mommy, till next time" I started to fade back into reality._

***~K.R.~***

_'Why's my pillow so soft, no it's not just my pillow it's the whole bed. Naru's bed isn't this soft and warm' _I pulled myself closer to the warmth and softness _' I feel so good . Like all the troubles and worries have just left my body and I was left in a open field of peacefulness I don't want to leave' _I tried to push myself closer and closer but I didn't go far.

"Mai, if you're trying to get inside me it's not working. So please stop" A rather cold voice came to my ears and tore me from my calmness. I opened my eyes to come face to face with black. A huge red blush crept up my face when I realized I was lying in Naru's lap, my legs tucked into the right side of the armchair, my head resting on his left shoulder and my right hand gripping his shirt tightly while my other hand rested on my chest.

"Yeah Mai if you want to be in him that bad at least wait in till you two are in bed to do it." The Monk joked. My blush deepened. Once my brain gathered what he said I jumped out of Naru's lap.

"S-sorry Naru I didn't mean it"

"Mai" I looked at Naru his eyes were soft and a flash of lust came and went. He stood up and walked over to me. I saw everyone's eyes were on us, Masako looked like she wanted to kill me right here and now. I looked back at Naru how was now pinning me against a wall. He brushed his lips against my ear and ever so softly he began to speak.

"Tea"

"Ugh! You stupid self center narcissistic jerk face!"

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done. I'll tell you when I am" 30 seconds passed with silence "Okay now I'm done"

"Tea. Now." He sat back down in his favorite armchair. Mai stormed off to the kitchenette, to make the Black Lord his tea. Minutes passed till Mai came out with a tray filled with tea and coffee, she hand everyone their drinks

"Here my lord" She handed Naru his tea.

"But Naru you do not understand, shouldn't we get rid of this thing that is hunting Mai first before we take on a case." Bou-san stated. Mai looked between the two males feeling lost, she said nothing as she sat down on the sofa.

"Whatever is hunting Mai isn't going to leave her till it's finished."

"So we have to wait around till she's being killed!"

"There's nothing else to do. Father Brown tried, you tried and Miss. Matsuzaki."

"He's right Bou-san; you guys did try everything at the hospital." Mai put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I still this is a bad idea to work on another case while your being hunted to death"

"If you don't like the way I do things, you're free to leave"

"You know Naru, you could be a little nicer, and we're all worried for her." Ayako said.

"Guys, I don't like that you're worried about me but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl"

"Mai."

"Trust me...Please..." Mai looked down

"Maybe we should trust her, if she dies because she didn't want our help that's her problem" Masako said while her kimono sleeve covered her mouth.

"Why...You...you just want to see me dead!" Mai jumped out of her seat.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but it will be one less person we have to keep on saving"

"You bitch! I hope a spirit hunts you till you d-"

"Mai, what's this?" Yasu cut her off. Mai looked back at Yasu who was holding a folded piece of paper.

"It fell out of your skirt pocket." Mai walked over to him and took the paper. She unfolded it and in front of her was the black cat that Ayami drew. A big smile spread on her face.

"Well what is it Mai" Bou-san asked

"It's a picture, of a black cat...nothing special" Suddenly the paper was ripped out of her hand. "Ayako!"

"It seems special to me...hey, if you look closely on the bow it says, 'Makes mommy's feel little pain' what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Who cares about that, I want to know who made it and who is mommy" everyone then turned to Mai.

"What?"

"Who made this for you?" Bou-san asked

"N-no one made it"

"Mai." Mai turned to the speaker who had called her name. Naru.

"Fine, it was me when I was little. After my Dad died my mom was in pain for a while so I made her a picture of a black cat since she loves cats and the color green. Happy?" Mai knew she was lying and it hurt her that she did, but she wanted to keep Ayami a secret.

"Speaking of you mother and father, tell us about them." Yasu somewhat asked. Mai stiffened a little. She didn't mind talking about her parents...I really didn't know much about them. My mom never really talked about my dad and I didn't blame her, even though we were super close, I didn't want her to talk about dad...and I think she was happy about that.

"Ummm, well...there's nothing to say about them really, I really don't know much about my dad since he died when I was 5, and my mother never talked about him. But my mom was like a normal mom that's all." Mai giggled a little

"Okay Mai, but remember, we're always here for you" Ayako said to me in a motherly way. Mai nodded and smiled at them.

"Naru, can we go home." Hearing his name he looked up at Mai. He smirked at the petite girl. Mai looked at him in a confused.

"Please Naru" Mai gave him the puppy dog look. He let out a sigh, knowing he cant win against that look...and the girl...

"Fine" He closed the file and stood up. "Everyone go home and pack. Meet here at 7:30 sharp." He grabbed everything he needed and went to the front door. "Mai."

"Coming" she ran after Naru who walked out the door

***~K.R.~***

"Naru, your a jerk you know...you had to eat all the rice didn't you!" Mai yelled at him as they both walked into their shared room.

"You didn't say you wanted the rest"

"I was waiting for you to ask...like a gentleman should." Mai said as she plopped herself in the armchair.

"Hurry up and pack, I'll be in the shower, after I'm done you get in." He grabbed his night wear and made his way to the door. Mai got up and unmistakably knocked over a black hard back book. She picked it up and looked at it. He eyes grew big and realized this was the book Naru was reading earlier.

"Naru! Why on earth do you have my book?"

"Well Mai, it's not really your book..Its mine." he turned back to look at her

"No its not, its Oliver Davis's Bo- wait never mind your him...EHHHHHHH OH MY GOD! No Naru I had this book way before I found out it was you, I swear it was my mother's she got it when you became famous and all, she gave it to me right before she died. I SWEAR!" Mai was now a deep red. All Naru did was chuckle and left to take a shower. "Bastard"

***~K.R.~***

"Morning everyone!" Mai burst in the office with Naru behind her.

"Well...someone is full of energy" Bou-san stated.

"Did you and our boss have a _good _night, last night?" Yasu asked as Mai's face made a 10th shade of red.

"N-no!"

"If we're all done acting like children, I would like to leave."

"Yes master" The team sang together.

The car ride to the Mataki's home was very short, since it was outside of the city of Tokyo. Once we passed the gates to their home we piled out of the van and Bou-san car.

"Oh my God!" Mai said gaping at the mansion in front of her.

"Didn't Mrs. Mataki say her home was small?" Ayako asked.

"If she did I wonder what she was comparing it too." Bou-san added. Naru and Lin were already at the front door waiting for everyone else to finish gaping. Once everyone was at the front, Naru rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" A small figured girl stepped out; she had short dirty red/brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, bright green eyes that you couldn't miss. Clearly she was a maid.

"Yes, I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the president of the Shibuya Psychic Research. Mrs. Mataki hired us."

"Oh. Yes, yes please come in, I'm truly sorry." We followed the maid to the main corridor. "Mrs. Mataki will be back shortly she's picking the younger children up from school, the oldest is up stairs. And Mr. Mataki is away on a trip in England."

"The oldest didn't go to school?" I asked.

"Ever since she got pushed down the stairs on her birthday she refuses to back to school, we have no idea why...and her parents and teachers are getting worried"

"What do you mean by "worried"?"

"Well, she never comes out of her room and when she does for meals she has deep purple bags under her eyes, and scares running up and down her arms...and when her mother took her to the doctors they found writing on her back" Before Naru could ask any more questions a faint voice fell into our ears.

"Tiana, I'm home...I saw a van parked in the driveway is anyone here." We all turned to the front door, and saw Mrs. Mataki and two kids, a boy and a girl.

"Yes ma'am Shibuya Psychic Research just arrived moments ago" She quickly walked to help the children with their coats and bags.

"Oh, thank you Tiana." Mrs. Mataki hurried down to meet us. "I'm truly sorry, I thought I should pick up the children before you arrived, I hope Tiana made you feel welcomed. Please follow me." We followed her to a large room; I'm guessing it was the living room. Once we took our seats, Naru began to speak.

"Mrs. Mataki, before we talk about you, your children and the hunting, I would like to know more about Tiana she doesn't look like she's from around here."

"Well your right Tiana isn't from around here she's from America, her mother and I were once good friends before her mother had passed away a year ago, and since she had nowhere else to go I took her under my wing..but she refuse to be a freeloader..So I gave her a job here as a maid..But I still treat her as my own daughter instead of an employee of mine."

"How old is Tiana?"

"She's 16, born on June 6th"

"And her mother, how did she pass?"

"Out of know where she got really ill and later died in the hospital a week after."

"Is Tiana close to any of your children?"

"Yes, she the closest to my eldest daughter Emi, who is also 16."

"Has Tiana had any symptoms of being hunted?"

"Umm, not really..but small things happen to her, like she'll say up for days end without any sleep, or she'll have random scars or burns on her. But nothing to big."

"Earlier Tiana was telling us about your eldest daughter, Emi. Can you tell us what you know so far."

"Well right after she got pushed down the stairs on her 16th birthday she refuses to go to school and she locks herself in her room all day, and when she comes down for meals she looks..not herself...her hair will be airbrushed and she'll be really pale with deep purple bags under her eyes, her lips will be a gray-purple color like she's dead, and her eyes are blank." Mai looked at Mrs. Mataki who looked sadden and worried.

"Does she act the same or different?"

"Different, before she'll be a normal teenager...you know fighting with her siblings, talking about boys and clothes...she's really hyper and outgoing, she loves to have fun but now she doesn't talk much , and when she does its short and to the point. And she never fights with her brother or sister." The room grew quiet and the only sound was Lin typing on his laptop.

"Tiana said something about you taking Emi to the doctors, can you tell us about that." Naru asked

"Well it was three weeks ago when Emi came down from her room for dinner and she was bleeding on her arm. I couldn't see it well because she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. When I asked her to what happened she just looked at me like I was crazy, so I pulled up her sleeve to show her, once she saw fresh gashes on her arm she freaked out like she had know idea, I asked her if she felt any pain she just nodded no. that's when I took her to the doctors to get it fixed and cleaned up. We found more gashes on her other arm and her chest and stomach. The doctor asked how this happened and Emi just said she had no idea, then he asked her if she felt pain anywhere else and then she nodded yes, he asked where and she said my back. Emi took off her shirt and on her back was writing..no not writing more like deep gashes that looked like they were carved into her..." Mrs. Mataki started to cry a little but kept calm at the same time.

"The writing on her back...what did it say?" Mrs. Mataki looked up at us.

"I had know idea, neither did the doctor it was in another language."

"Could we see Emi?" She nodded and stood up; we followed her up the grand staircase, and down a long hallway. We stopped at the 3rd door on the right; it was a cherry wood wooden door with a pink and green sign on it that said 'Emi's Room...Please knock'. Mrs. Mataki knocked on the door.

"Emi, honey we have guest that would like to see you." We could hear soft noises on the other side. About half a minute later we heard a soft voice.

"Come in." Mrs. Mataki opened the door and we walked in. Emi's room looked like a normal teenage girls room would look like. She had soft lime green walls with hot pink long drapes on the three windows that were opened to let fresh air and sunlight in. she had her bed in the middle of the room with a desk off to the right where she was sitting doing something on her laptop, and a dresser to the left and two doors on either side of it. One had a sign that said ' Bathroom' and the other 'Closet'.

"Emi, these people are from Shibuya Psychic Research, there here to help us." Emi turned around in her chair and faced us, she looked the same way her mother described her.

"Really, can you really help me...us?" She looked at Naru and he nodded yes. She smiled and at the moment Mrs. Mataki cried.

"I haven't seen her smile in so long."

"Emi, we heard what happened to you, but before we get your point of view can we see your back, your mother told us you had writing on it." When Naru asked to see her back he eyes bugged out.

"Naru, you can't asked a 16 year old girl to see her back!" I said a little too loudly

"And why not?"

"One, You're a guy. Two, She's a girl...get the picture?"

"I don't mind..." A soft voice came between Naru and I. We both turned to her and she was already turned around with her back bear and her chest covered with her shirt. Everyone walked up to her back and tried to read what it said.

"Lin."

"I don't know I can't read it."

"Let me see." Mai pushed her way through the SPR members.

"Mai, if Lin can't read it then I don't think you can." Bou-san said. Once Mai got to the front she looked at Emi's back.

"Mirtis yra na mirties, jis bus. Visam laikui prarasti ir mirę, kol ji ateina pas mane." Mai said fluently. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

"Mai...how did you know that?" Ayako asked

"Its Lithuanian...and I just do...nothing important to you."

"Well Mai can you translate it?" Naru asked, I nodded yes.

"Death it is, Well death it will be. Forever lost and dead till she comes to Me." suddenly the whole house shook and grew cold.

"Naru..." Mai clung to his arm. Then the lights went out and a single scream could be heard loud and clear.

**OMG guys I'm soooooooo SORRY! And I mean SORRY! So much has happened and I told twighligtangel61090 that was going to update I think 3 weeks ago, and I don't want you to think I lied to you I really don't, but on my own stupidity I kind of deleted chapter 6 so I had to remember everything I typed since I didn't Wright it down. Again stupid...so I am working on chapter 7 and since I have no school tomorrow I'm going to be working on it and studying for my science test about ROSCKS! YAY! NOT! Ha-ha. And since spring break isn't till the 31st** **of March (cries) I don't know if I'll be able to update till then, but I do know I'm going to updating a hell of a lot. So umm thanks for reading R&R please with cherries on top. Umm I didn't spell check, so sorry if u see anything that is wrong please tell me...in a nice way please. .**

Bottom of Form


	7. Butterflies:Chapter 7:Case 1

**BACK! So I hope you enjoy. And I do not own Ghost hunt or any part of it only the characters I make up and the story ideas!**

**SHOUT OUTS! Thank you for your amazing reviews...**

**CND, thearistocrat, **

**twighlightangel61090 (GIRL, once I saw your review was like OMG there has to be something bad in that. Then I started to reading it and I thought my heart stopped for a moment, and me being the girl I am started to cry out of happiness and I could stop smiling and jumping for joy. If I could have scream I would but I couldn't cause it was 12:30 am and everyone was sleeping. So THANK YOU! and yet again this chapter is dedicated to you!),**

**Flamegirl5500 (thanks for the Happy Birthday), KuroSakuras, xSapphirexRosesxFanx (thanks for the Happy Birthday), missyangel87, Xanimefreakgirl4eternityXxx, animefan246, softball2240, AstigzBFF07, iluvblue2100, evethewind, Roza Anne, krissy2lip, shirai17, Aktaiy, rosepuppy, Conejo-sama, mina jacobs, Aimi Hyuuga, reikei88!**

_Dream__**/**__Thoughts_

_**Mai's thoughts in dream**_

**ENJOY!XD**

"Naru?"

"Shh" Mai clung to him and he felt her grip tighten as the screams became louder and more painful to listen to. Mai pressed her head into Naru's chest; he looked down at the young girl and put his arm around her.

"What's happening?" Emi asked. Suddenly the screams stopped and the lights turned back on.

"My children!" Mrs. Mataki yelled as she ran out the room to check on her two youngest children.

"Mai, you can let go now" Naru looked at Mai as she let go and blushed.

"S-sorry" The door busted opened with a red eyed Tiana,

"P-please come with me" She ran from her place at the door and SPR followed after her. We ran down the stairs and past the kitchen and down the maids hallway, Naru stopped as he saw the scene in front of him. He turned around and came to me,

"Mai, let's go" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back the way we came.

"Naru what's going on? What happened?..Naru!" She stopped dead in her tracks and made Naru turn around. He looked at her and looked around her to the group of people down the hallway.

"Mai I want you to go back to the living room and wait for me"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it now Mai" He let go of her and walked past her "Go. Now." Mai looked back at him and started walking to the living room.

-**With Naru and the gang -**

Naru walked back to the rest of SPR. "Emi, Its best if you go get your mother and tell her what happened, Monk go with her" Monk waited for Emi to pull herself together and left.

"Damn Naru, this is bad..we haven't even been here for a day and three people have been killed" Ayako said as she covered the three dead maids, with the help of a crying Tiana.

"This thing is deadly and someone in SPR could get seriously hurt" Yasu said as he looked at the now covered bodies and trying to calm down Tiana

"But we still have to help this family Yasu, if we don't who knows what's going to happen" Masako said.

"Masako's right we have to help, But I don't think we should be alone" Ayako stated

"Speaking of not being alone, where's Mai?" Lin spoke for the first time. They turned to look at Naru, who was the last person to be with her.

"She's in the living room, she's fine. Right now we should wait for Mrs. Mataki" The group became quiet and all you could hear was the soft sobs of Tiana.

**-With Mai-**

"God, why couldn't Naru let me see what happened, I mean I'm going to hear what happened anyway..so why couldn't I see what happened!" I walked down the hallway and tried to remember where the living room is. "Let's see, Maybe I should turn here." Mai rounded the corner she was tackled to the ground.

"Hey what's your prob-" She opened her eyes to meet black holes. She tried to scream for help but she couldn't. He had no eyes, all that was left was black holes and bloody scratches around them like her eyes were clawed out, his mouth was in a smile showing blood covered fangs, he had pointed ears like a elf, he had a human body and face but his skin was discolored and he had bruises and scratches that still bled all over him. His brown shaggy hair stuck to him and was covered with dried blood, he had black wings that had holes in them, and claws for hands and in the center of his chest where his heart should be was a black hole like his heart was ripped out, it had fresh blood dripping out of it.

"HEL-" The demon started scratching Mai and ripping her flesh out, she finally screamed "PLEASE!" The demon showed no sign I stopping. He stood up and pulled Mai with him

"SOME ONE PLEA-" He threw her against the wall and knocked the wind out of her, she slid halfway down the wall before the demon picked her up again and started to scratch her chest, Mai screamed in pain

"NARU-"

**-Back with Naru-**

"Mrs. Mataki I called the police they said there going to be here soon as possible" Ayako said as she put her phone in her pocket

"Yes thank you, I should of seen this coming" She let her head fall and let the tears fall.

"In the mean time Mrs. Mataki I don't think it's safe to have you and your family here" Naru told her

"No we have to stay; I have a party coming in two days I can't just leave!" She stood up and looked at Naru

"Fine you may come back the day of the party, but I want you and your family to pack and leave for the rest of the time during this case"

"Fine I-" Screams and pleas were heard coming from the living room

"Mai!" Naru yelled as he ran down the hallway followed by Lin and the rest

**-Back with Mai-**

The demon slammed her on the floor to shut her up. Mai placed a hand on the wall as she tried to stand up, She looked at the demon and put her hand up to get ready to perform the nine cuts, but before she could she saw white lights flying past her and attacked the demon.

"Lin's shiki" Mai smiled a bit.

"Mai!" She fell and laid there as she saw the demon disappeared.

"Mai, can you hear me?" Ayako asked her as she picked her head up and laid it on her lap

"Yes"

"Mai, what the hell happened?" Monk came into her view

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep" Mai began to close her eyes

"No Mai you have to stay awake, just in till Ayako fixes you up" Naru walked over and sat down next to her. Mai looked up at him and saw a flash of sadness in his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came "Mai what happened?" Mai smiled a bit

"I could be on my death bed and that's all you can say?" Mai closed her eyes.

"Mai, stay awake" Naru demanded

"Relax _Oliver_ I'm still awake" I like saying his real name..in a way it's kind of sexy to say his name..or is that just me? "Anyway Naru if you should know I was doing what you told me to, I was walking to the living and then I took a turn and I got tackled and I saw that man..no.. it was no man it was demon, a scary ass one too. So all of a sudden I couldn't speck and it started scratching me and throwing me against the wall and trying to claw my heart out and then you all came and here we are." Mai opened her eyes to see Naru looking at her.

"What?" Mai asked as Ayako finished fixing Mai up.

"We should set up base and get the cameras set up too" Naru said as Ayako began helping me up and soon Naru joined, but I fell again. Instead of Ayako helping me stand Naru picked me up bridal style and began to walk.

"Naru put me down!" I yelled at him as I tried to wiggle my way out but his arms tightened around me.

"Why would I put you down when you can't even stand up" That made Mai stop and shut up. She placed her head on Naru's chest and listened to his heart beats and she let her eyes fall and sleep took over her

"Your base is this way" Mrs. Mataki walked up the stairs and they followed.

Once in base Naru still kept Mai in his arms as he barked out his orders

"Bou-san and father Brown start bring in the equipment once that's done I want you to set up the cameras and microphones around the house and set up the infrared cameras in all the hot spots." The guys nodded and walked out "Miss. Matsuzaki and Miss. Hara go around the house and see if you sense anything. Yasu I want you to do some research on this house and the back ground of the families that lived here before and now." They nodded and headed out as well. "And Mai I want you to get some sleep" He looked down at the already asleep Mai, he sighed and laid her on the sofa and put a blanket over her.

**-Mai's Dream-**

"_**Gene!" Gene where are you?" I looked around and saw nothing but little orbs floating around, "Wait who's that? Hey that's one of the maids I saw earlier" Abruptly Mai was thrown into the maids body. **_

"_I have no clue what to tell the cook to make for dinner, well I guess I'll go to the storage room and get some cook books out" The girl walked in to a room and suddenly the door slammed behind her __**, **__she turned around and started to bang on the door calmly asking for help of a bystander _

_**Well looks like I better pay attention, it must be important. **_

"_Help, someone please help me! I'm locked in the storage room! Anyone!" she stopped banging on the door and went to turn on the light. __**Oh God this isn't going to end well**__" Damn, I guess I have to wait till someone finds me" _

"_No one is going to find you" The girl looked up and screamed __**Oh my God it's that demon from earlier **__"Hello little one" it said in a creepy voice_

"_W-who are you?" She started for the door, as he followed her with his black pitted eyes _

"_There's no time for questions my dear, cause I've gotten very bored lately and I just want to play"_

"_Play what?" The maid asked __**Oh my God, stay away from me!**_

"_That's for me to know and you to very soon find out" He came out from the corner of the room and made his way to the young maid __**Stay away! Someone please help. Gene, Gene I need you!**_

"_Don't come any closer or I'll scream" The girl started to get scared _

"_Well that's the game I want to play, let's see how long you can hold your breath" _

"_W-what-" The demon grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze his hands harder around her __**I-I can't breathe, H-help **__the girl started to claw at his hands but that only made him squeeze harder __**P-please someone help me, I-I can't breathe **__His grip tightened __**No, no! It hurts so much stop! Don t get tighten unless you-**__and all you hear was the cracking of the maids neck, she fell lip in his claws __**Mai screamed out in pain as she felt her own neck braking**_

"_Well she was no fun" _

"_Lizzy! Lizzy are you in there? I'm coming in" She started to turn the door knob and slowly opened it and Lizzy fell into the second maids arms...dead_

**-Back in Base- **

"Okay Naru we set up everything, is there anything else?" John asked as he sat on the chair next to the sleeping Mai

"No that's all" Naru sat at the monitors, while everyone was sitting around waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, is it just me or does it look like Mai's not breathing?" Monk asked as he looked over Mai. Naru and Lin turned around and walked over to her, Ayako checked her and froze

"She's not breathing!" She checked her pulse "But her Heart rate seems fine?" She looked at everyone and they all had a look of confusion on them.

"Is that possible?" Masako asked

"It is now for Mai."

"She might be having a dream so I wouldn't worry about it Miss. Matsuzaki, watch over her for the time being" Naru said as he walked back over to the monitors. The group went back to what they were doing, and all was good till Mai screamed bloody murder.

"Mai! Mai! Mai wake up!" Ayako begged Mai

**-Back in Mai's dream-**

_Mai was once again thrown into the second maids body as she screamed seeing Lizzy dead in her arms. __**GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO WAKE UP! **__She tried to run away to get help but she didn't get far, the demon grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground as she wiggled to get away_

"_Shut up bitch" The demon yelled at her as he clawed at her slitting her throat open and ripping off clumps of flesh __**STOP! NO I CANT TAKE DIENING AGAIN! **__The girl laid there dead just as the first, a smile shows on his face as he hears another coming_

"_This is fun" _

**-Back at Base-**

"Mai!" Mai laying there thrashing around and screaming her head off

"Someone wake her up!" Yasu yelled, Mai started to claw at her own body and begging for help in her sleep

"PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Mai! Wake up!" Monk yelled trying to hold her down. Suddenly Mai calmed down and started to breathe normally

"Thank the Lord" John said as he sat back down, but it didn't last long...

**-Back in dream-**

"_**Please I just want to wake up, I can't take living death...please I just want to wake up." I look up and see another maid coming down the hallway "No! Don't!" Mai tried to run to her but she found herself running down the hallway to see what's all the screaming about, but then the lights go out and all she can hear is her own scream pierce through the darkness**_

"_No, no please don't!" The maid pleaded _

"_Come on we're going to have fun" The demon starts to cut the pale skin of the maid making her cry out in pain, he did this over and over __**Please this hurts! Naru, please help me! **_

"_Please I'm begging you" _

"_You're no fun either little one, maybe you should join your friends over there"_

"_No, Please!" she begged as she was thrown against a wall _

"_To late" The demon cut opened her chest and slashed her lungs. __**NOOOOOOOO! **__The maid laid there with the others _

_Mai shut her eyes crying, the feeling of being murdered three times in a row stayed and played over and over till the darkness took over her _

**-End of dream-**

Mai woke up with people around her screaming her name. She threw herself at the nearest person and cried. And that person was Naru

"Mai, what happened?" He asked as he sat down on the sofa with her still clinging to him.

"I-I had a dream about being murdered, being murdered three times in a row, Three maid being killed and I lived it"

"The maids I was trying to keep you away from seeing earlier"

"Who killed them Mai" Lin asked as he looked at her. She tightened her grip on Naru and bit her lower lip trying not to cry harder

"I-it was that d-demon that attacked me earlier" She let the tears spill over

"That's enough Mai; you should get some rest-"

"Naru look" Ayako pointed to the already sleeping Mai, Naru looked down and sighed "And I don't think she's going to let go anytime soon"

"Lin past me those files" Lin did as he was told and handed them over, he started reading and let Mai sleep

**-Mai's dream -**

_Mai was thrown into the astral plain again. "Why can't I have a normal dream for once after I had a scary ass one?" Mai looked to her right as she heard footsteps coming closer to her _

"_Gene!" She ran to the sound of the footsteps but stop swiftly once she saw those footsteps did not belong to Gene but another person after her_

"_Hello Mai darling" He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He pushed her away making Mai land in a chair that came out of know where._

"_What do you want with me?" _

"_Oh love I can't tell you that, just not yet" _

"_Bastard!" _

"_I'll ignore that, so I have two questions for you"_

"_And that will be what?" Mai glared at him_

"_One, how's things going..you know with the pain and not being apart for your lover" He looked at her_

"_He's not my lover!"_

"_No, no he's not but you want him to be so that's why I'm doing this, and to watch you suffer the pain I felt when I was away from her."_

"_You know Naru will stop you soon and I'll be free from you!"_

"_Ah the second question is what is my name?" He put his arms on both sides of the chair blocking her way out. Mai glared at him _

"_KETIO!" _

"_Wonderful, you know my name. And I'll watch your boss try and stop me but for now this is all the time I have Mai" He then pushed her back and she started to fall in the emptiness "Your be mine soon Mai"_

-End of Dream-

Mai woke up to an empty room all but Lin who sat and watched the monitors. She moved her head and realized she was sleeping in Naru's lap; she looked up and saw he too was sleeping. Mai blushed and stayed in the same spot and fell back to sleep, dreaming nothing but good dreams


	8. Butterflies:Chapter 8:Case 1

**Hey, I really don't have much to say so lets to it.**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt or anyone in it, But I do own my story line and the characters I made up. **

**Thanks for the great reviews...**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**-Next day: 7am-**

I woke up to still find myself sleeping on the sofa in base. But my head was on a pillow and not on Naru's lap...It made me feel sad inside. I closed my eyes once again and listened...nothing.

"That's odd, Naru or Lin should be in here" I opened my eyes and looked around, no one...The base was completely empty. I got up and walked to the monitors to see if anyone would show up...still no one

"Okay, I'm a little freaked out. Where's Naru?" I asked myself walking back to the sofa to fold the blanket. I grabbed the folded blanket and pillow and put them in the closet next to the base door. I closed the door and turned around and screamed. There standing before me was a girl. She had long black hair that reached her waist and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was pale, her cheeks and lips were a soft pink. She wore and long creamy pink gown that touched the floor. She smiled at me and opened her mouth to talk...but she closed it again. I noticed the room got a lot colder. I looked away from her to look around the room to find a ghost, then it hit me... I snapped my head back at her..

She's the ghost...

She stepped towards me and I stepped back to only be pressed against the closet door. She stepped closer and reached her hand out but stop short when the door opened

"Mai" I looked at the opened door and looked back at her to only find her not there. _'That was weird, but I feel like she wasn't going to hurt me. Like I could trust her"_

"Mai" I looked up at the person who called me name...It was Naru, I could see Lin sitting back at the monitors

"Y-yes?"

"Tea. Now"

"Where we're you?"

"Looking around"

"I had a dream"

"I already know Mai. Tea now." He turned back and walked to the monitors, I started to get very angry, It wasn't the maid dream I was talking about,

"Go now-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Katio." I said as the others walked through the door. "The dream was about Katio, you know the man that's been hunting me. Yeah I had a dream about him."

"What did he say Mai?" Monk asked me. They all sat down on the sofa and looked at me, who I was currently looking at Naru.

"It wasn't much; he just told me I'll be his soon."

"Everyone back to work. Mai-" Naru looked at me. And I could tell

"Tea." I turned around and walked to the kitchen to make him his tea.

**-With Mai-**

"He jets so annoying sometimes." I walked down the hallway and down the grand staircase. Once I was on the main floor I kept feeling like I was being watched. It's kind of creeping me out, what happens If that weird demon thing came out?

_'Get a hold of yourself Mai.'_ I made my way into the kitchen to see the staff at work making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Mai, Did you sleep well?" I turned around and saw Mrs. Mataki smiling at me

"Good morning Mrs. Mataki, and yes I did sleep well thank you"

"Please call me Rika. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes I kind of do. My boss would like some tea, but he's kind of picky about it so do you mind if I make him some?"

"Oh, no dear I wouldn't mind and I don't think my staff will either." she looked over me and called for everyone attention "Good morning to you all, This is one of our quest Mai..she'll be down here a lot to make her boss's tea, so please show her where everything is and help her with anything" She looked down at me "And don't be afraid to ask for anything Mai."

"Yes, thank you Rika" Rika nodded and walked out the kitchen and I went and made Naru his tea. About 10 minutes later I finished with the tea and headed up to base, but was stopped short when Emi showed at the top of the staircase

"Good morning Emi." Mai told her happily

"Be careful Mai, You might get hurt." Mai stood there in her place of the stairs as Emi moved right next to her "And we wouldn't want a strange girl like you to get hurt..now wouldn't we?" I didn't say anything back as she giggled and made her way down the staircase.

_'That was creepy' _Mai looked up at the top and saw there was a camera watching her. She stared straight in it like she was watching the people in base. She never once took her eyes off the camera, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a young boy. He was laughing at her with a twisted smile on his face. The room got colder...then I was falling. I looked in front of me to see that ghostly boy push me off the grand staircase. I let out a scream

"Mai!" suddenly my body was wrapped in warm strong arms, we both fell. When we hit the floor I couldn't remember what just happened. I felt the cool marble ground on my back and a warm hard body on top of me. I opened my eyes to me being pinned down by Naru; I looked up into his sapphire eyes and melted. A blush crept onto my face as a realized we we're in a sexual position. All or parts are touching each other, one wrong move and we might lose it...I thought it was a really good dream till he spoke,

"Mai, are you that much of an idiot" He pushed himself up a little bit making his lower part rub against mine. My skirt was even hitched up and I think he made it worse. It took all my self control to not moan or lose it.

'That's _it I got to get him off me unless I'm going to do something stupid'_ I started to wiggle under him.

"Mai, stop it" He growled, I looked into his eyes and saw a hint of lust in them.

"Then get off of me." He finally got himself to his feet, and put out a hand to help me up. Once we we're both off the ground I saw him looking at my chest. I looked down and saw I was soaking wet with his tea.

"Mai changed, and meet back in the base" I nodded and run up the stairs.

**-Base-**

Mai walked in with a blush on her face. She walked over to the sofa and sat down between Masako and Monk.

"You gave us quit a show back there Mai" Monk joked while playing with her hair.

"Bou-san! Stop it, I don't like it when you play with my hair" She pulled out of his grasp

"Why do you care, it's not pretty anyway, and it always looks like a mess" Masako said with her sleeve over her mouth.

"Why, you brat" Mai stood up and glared at her.

"Yes but I'm a famous talented and beautiful brat, then there's you...well that's something I won't go into cause it will take all day." Masako stood up so now she faces Mai...They're both in this.

"Mai, Miss. Hara knock it off and get back to work." Naru turned to the two girls. Neither girl heard a word he said. They didn't even notice Ayako and John walk in

"What's your problem with me?"

"I really don't know, maybe it's you working here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why should you work for SPR you have no talent when it comes to this stuff, you always need saving and you freak out about everything that goes "bump" in the night"

"Me? You pass out every 10 seconds something goes bad, or you're always up Naru's ass!" Everyone was now looking at them, watching to see what happens next

"Me up his ass? Your always with him, I'm surprised you're not sleeping with him for extra money since you're so poor"

"I'm sorry I wasn't born with a silver spoon up my ass! And it feels good to live alone cause I get a taste of the real world something you would never know cause you always have daddy paying everything for you!"

"At least I have a father!" Monk got up knowing he better stop this before it got out of hand, but he was too late. Everyone's eyes were on Mai as her anger could be felt all across the room

"What was that?"

"Yeah, at least I have a mother and father to come too when I'm done working or coming home from a trip, you don't you come home alone to no one waiting to ask you how was work or how was school. You have no one...you turned SPR into your family cause you couldn't take being alone anymore, what happens if we all broke up, you're going to be alone again Mai! Sometimes I feel bad for you but now I don't, your parents must have been to get away from you. Or is it all a lie so people could feel sorry for you? We know nothing of your parents-" Masako was cut off by the slap that went across her face. Everyone in the room was shocked to see that Mai slapped her. They looked at her to see tears coming down her face.

"Shut the hell up Masako. Do you really want to know about my parents" Mai stepped closer to the shocked girl "Do you; well for your information my parents were professors. My father died when I was five and my mother died when I was 14. Both my parents didn't die of natural causes, no they were murdered. Are you happy! Now you know!" Mai stormed out of the room and everyone's eyes fell on Masako, they were also in the state of shock

"You pushed it to far Masako" Monk said as he sat back on the sofa looking down.

"Both of her parents were professors" John stated

"And they were both murdered" Ayako pitched in. They looked at the closed door that was just shut.

**-With Mai-**

After I got out of the base I started to run to my room, I felt sick. I finally got to my bed room and ran into the bathroom and fell to the floor crying. I got up and turned on the water for a bath.

"Maybe she's right" I asked myself. It took me about 2 minutes to get undressed. The tube was filled and I added bubbles. I stepped in and relaxed. Then there was a knock at the door. I few tears still came down but I whipped them away.

"Come in" I said guessing it will be Ayako, but I was wrong dead wrong.

"Mai-" Naru walked in and then stopped. He saw me in the tub...naked... "I see you're busy-"

_'Wait Mai! This might be the only time you guys have alone time right now...Alone with Naru'_ A blush crossed Mai's face and she blurted out the words before she could stop herself.

"No-I mean you could stay I really don't mind and plus you can't see anything" I picked up a hand full of bubbles and blew on them making them fly out. I looked up at Naru who sighed, he closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to me and sat down on the floor next to the tub.

"We need to talk"

"I don't want to talk about my parents right now Naru" I sat up making sure some of my chest was covered.

"I never said we had to talk about your parents, if you want to tell me you will it may not be today or the next but when you're ready. I just said we need to talk. Idiot."

"You're so much help. Is this your way of making me feel better?" I looked at him. But he was looking at the wall

"In a way yes."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I picked up more bubbles and blew making them all go all around the place. Soon the Bathroom was filled with floating bubbles.

"Anything, I guess you start"

"Okay, um how was England?"

"It was the same as always I guess. Nothing has changed no one changed"

"England sounds so much fun the way you put it"

"What do you want to do in the future, Mai?" He looked at me and I looked back..

"To tell you the truth..I don't know. I guess I'll go to college like everyone else and try to stay and work for you"

"You sound like you don't want to do it"

"I don't know, before I started working for you last year I wanted to be a physics teacher, I'm really good at it and I started to take after school classes to just get better.. But I started working for you and I had to drop out, out of the after school classes. So right now I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't even pay for college." I looked down playing with the water. Then I heard a chuckle. I snapped my head back at him

"Mai, a physics teacher."

"Hey, I'm not dumb Naru"

"Well either way you have to choose soon Cause your last year of high school is coming up in the fall. But I would pass on the physics unless you want to make the whole world dumb."

"I know and hey!" I cupped a hand full of water and threw it at him. He looked shocked which made me laugh in return.

"Mai!" I started to stand up and he turned.

"Pass me my towel please" He did what I asked; I rapped the small towel around me. I turned around to unplug the tub but I saw a cup. I grabbed it and filled it with water then I did the thing I wanted to do for a long time I dumped it on Naru. He turned around looking more pissed than ever. I unplugged the tub and it started to drain.

"Mai"

"Come on Naru have a little fun once in a while" I laughed at him. He did the thing I would of never dreamed of, he splashed me with the water.

"Naru!"

"Come on Mai have a little fun once in a while" He splashed me again

"Oh it's so on!" I grabbed the shampoo and started to squirt it at him; he grabbed the toothpaste and did the same to me. I was laughing so hard I fell over in the still full tub and go myself soaking wet yet again. I grabbed the closest thing to me and it was Bath spray, I started to spry him when the shampoo went out, he grabbed gel that was on the counter and squirted it at me. Finally I thought I should end this little war. I got up and I sprayed the spray close to his face so he had to close his eyes then with the tub still full I pushed him in it. He got soaked and I laughed.

"I win!" I jumped up in victory

"Mai help me up" I reached out my hand and helped him up but I forgot he's bigger than me and I lost my balance and we both fell on the floor.

"Ow. Why is it I'm always on the bottom?"

"Would you like to be on the top then?"

"No I like it, the way it is." Our bodies we pressed together tightly and I could feel everything my body was pressed against and he could feel everything his body was pressed against. He was laying in-between my legs. My towel hitched up my thigh so it showed a lot of skin and I didn't mind. We both looked into each other's eyes and soon I could feel his warm breath hitting my lips. I felt hot. Our lips brushed together and then he pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked but I kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. He tasted like tea and honey and it made me go wild. Our bodies pressed closer together. I rapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. Soon we fell in a hot make out session. He ran his hand down my body and rubbed my thigh. I moaned in his mouth. One of my hands tangled its self in his raven locks. I didn't even notice his shirt was unbuttoning till I ran my hand down his rock hard abs. How can someone who never works out be so toned. This turned me on even more. Our lips touching, our tongues battling.

But then it hit us at the same time. We pulled away like we didn't want to stop. But we had to.

"Mai, I didn't mean-" I cut him off by placing my finger to his lips

"It's okay, don't be sorry we got caught up in the heated moment and we're smart enough to have stopped before we did something" He got up and helped me up as well. He buttoned he's shirt back up and I tightened the towel around me.

"This doesn't change a thing Mai" He looked at me like he was sad but his mask came right back on

"I know." I opened the door and he walked in my room "Now get out I have to change and same with you" Pushed him out of the door and locked the door. I slid down and put my head on my knees and rapped my arms around. I started to blush.

"Omg, Naru and I kissed!" I sat and pulled out and dark blue washed out jean mini skirt and a black tank top with a red tie and a black vest. I finish putting on my close when I couldn't decide what shoes I wanted to wear. I walked over to the mirror and looked. The mini skirt came to my upper thigh but not to short that you could see everything and not to long that it came to my mid thigh. My black tank top showed a little bit of my bully, the tie and vest stopped at the end of my rib cage. My hair was the same and I had a brown Smokey eye and a nude lip.

"Damn I look hot!" I slipped on my black low top converse and walked out.

**-Base-**

"Naru, where have you been?" Lin asked as Naru walked in, in fresh clean and dry cloths.

"With Mai, someone had to calm her down after what happened" He turned and glared coldly at Masako

"Well thank god your back Cause I got the information you asked for" Yasu said with a gleam of happiness "We can wait till Mai gets back so I don't have to repeat myself" Naru nodded and sat at the monitors. Everyone started to talk among themselves when the girl they have been waiting for finally walks in. All their heads snapped and looked at her besides Naru and Lin.

"Mai, damn girl. Someone looks sexy" Ayako said

"Mai, if I didn't love our Bou-san I would date you and I might do naughty things" Yasu joked

"Ew" Mai said as she laughed. She looked over the monitors to see Naru and Lin working. Mai blushed and smile when she saw Naru and this didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room, they stared at her waiting for her to make her next moved, and she did. I walked over to Naru and Lin and rapped my arms around Naru's neck and shoulders. The others gasped.

"Mai." Naru made no sign of moving. She tightened her grip and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, for making me feel better" The others gasped louder. Naru soon caught on to Mai's little trick to fool the others. She let go and he stood up. She got to her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek but close enough to the lips "I had a lot of fun, and you were amazing when you decided to have fun with it. But overall it was great." Mai smiled and looked down blushing.

"The pleasure was all mine and I hope we can do it again soon" He smirk she looked up and smiled at him

"I hope so too, and we can do it more often since we live together now." She giggled when the other gasped again but this time louder.

"Not too often, it's a hassle to clean up"

"Yeah we made such a mess, I'm surprised they didn't come banging on the door since we were making a hell a lot of noise" They both looked at each other.

"Mai, I had fun but it doesn't change anything" Mai knew he was talking about the fight but the end he wasn't he was talking about the hot make out session we had on my bathroom floor. I blushed.

"I know your still big shot Oliver and I'm just the assistant at work but over all we're still Friends..." The last part made me sad.

"With benefits" I looked at him smirking and I knew he was talking about the fight and still playing along with the joke. I could hear the others trying not to yell at us, but I blocked it out. It's the past now Mai, everything is going to stay the same.

"Tea?"

"That would be nice" He turned around and went back to the monitors. Mai smiled But I her head she was all jumpy and girly just thinking about her and Naru kissing.

-**10 minutes later-**

Mai came back with tea for everyone she passed them out and saved Naru's for last. She walked over to him and gave him is Tea but what surprised her was he gave her a piece of paper that said 'Read Later'. She nodded her head and walked over to the sofa. She stood right in front of Masako. Everyone in the room was looking at them excluding Naru and Lin.

"Yes" Masako said followed by a death glare

"I'm sorry" Everyone's eyes bugged out and Lin and Naru turned around. "I'm sorry; I acted the way I did. I didn't mean to hit you, but you made me so mad you kept throwing all these insults at me when you didn't even know the truth. The truth is yes you didn't know anything about my parents, I didn't say anything to you guys about them or how they passed I just wasn't ready to face it. I hate it when people pity me it makes me feel weak so that's why I don't say anything about my parents and I understood that you thought I was lying. And yes I do come home everyday to a house that's empty with no one to say "How was your day sweetie?" "Welcome home Mai", I don't and before I meant all of you guys I was alone like pieces of my heart broke and they would never be fixed. I cried myself to sleep for the two years after my mother died. True I had friends but they didn't understand. I didn't have time to be a normal teenage girl. I took after school classes to try to get a scholarship in physics for college I had to push myself to get up every morning knowing my mother won't be making me eggs for breakfast anymore. After she passed I fell into a depression. But over time it started to go away. Sure I don't have the money to buy the things other kids have because I have to pay bills that they don't have to worry about for the next 5 years or so."

"Then that day when Naru came into my classrooms while me and some of my friends told ghost stories and freaked us all out. That day was the start of everything. When I kind of put Lin in bed for a couple of days Cause I wanted to know why the video camera was in the old school house and Naru told me I'll be working for him. I didn't like it at first but then I started to feel again. And after the first couple of cases you guys become the closest thing to a family to me. Monk and Ayako fight all the time but they act like my parents, not that my real parents fought. And Lin became that quite Uncle that is also protective over me and Madoka become that hyper active aunt that spoils me in a way. John and Yasu becoming the older brothers and Naru is like a boy next door" I laughed when I said that "And then there's you, your that annoying sister that gets me in trouble and always fights with me, but is also my best friend even if she doesn't know it..But I like it, I like all of it. So I'm sorry"

I didn't even notice a few tears escape my eyes while saying all of that, I looked around and say that Ayako was also crying, Naru and Lin just looked at me like they were proud of me, Yasu held a video camera tapping the whole thing. John looked sad, when our eyes meant he gave me a small smile. Monk's eyes were red and he's trying not to cry and be a man. Then I looked at Masako, her head was down and her hair covered her face. I had a feeling she wasn't going to say anything so I started to walk to the armchair. But a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see it was Masako.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't realize how hard it is for you, please...Please forgive me Mai" Masako looked up and I saw she was crying.

"I do" We both smiled but it didn't last long cause Naru grunted to get our attention. I sat down and looked at him like he wanted

"Now since that is done I would like to get back to work. Yasu the information" He sat down in the armchair next to me and Yasu started

"112 years ago An English writer named Derek Rosenberg moved here with his wife Tabatha and their 15 year old daughter Zoey. After living here 3 years his wife Tabatha had to move back home to take care of her sickly mother."

"What kind of illness did she have?" Naru asked

"It didn't say, anyway Derek and Zoey took monthly trips to Tabatha and her mother for half a year but then stop suddenly. In the month of March Zoey vanished without a trace...Derek sent out search parties for the missing girl but they always came up short soon after Derek started going crazy and was sent to a mental hospital but soon he was released by Tabatha when she came back home after her mother had passed away shortly after Tabatha got the news of her daughter missing and her husband in the hospital. Zoey's been missing since then and she was never found. Tabatha and her husband got a divorced out of know where and Tabatha went back home and was married again and had 3 kids but they still remand friends. Derek was found dead upstairs in his own room the day he had thrown a Ball for a charity for a children's hospital he's been involved with for many years before. And that was when the first missing girl was reported...after that the house has remand unoccupied up till Mrs. Mataki bought the house. "

"Did it say anything about someone falling down the stairs? Cause isn't that the reason we're kind of here...This is like a whole new case" I stated

"Maybe it was before this family and it was never filed." John said

"So we're looking at this Derek guy killing teenaged females because he's looking for is daughter Zoey?" Monk pitched in.

"So it seems" Yasu answered.

"Well, the ball is in two days, what are we going to do till then." I asked

"Yes the ball is in two days but also there's been missing girls before and after the ball" And with that said Rika came bursting through the door with Tears rolling down her face, she seem out of breath to.

"Tiana is missing!"

**Heyyy guys! So I hope you enjoyed it. I think Naru was a little OCC but I'm okay with it, he had fun! And a little Naru x Mai! I wasn't going to put that scene in here but I thought it will be cute. Sorry if it got a**

**Little off track with the drama and the romance. The next chapter should be up soon R&R please **


	9. Butterflies:Chapter 9:Case 1

**Hey hey people! Well I'm back and feeling good. So I don't really have much to say besides the usual...**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt but I do own my set of the Ghost Hunt DVD's **

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed... **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx (Yours made me jump for joy, so this chapter is dedicated to you!)**

**twilightangel61090(Thanks I worked really hard on the conversation between Mai and Masako, and I made the chapter longer for you too. And don't worry about Katio hunting Mai there's going to be more of that.)**

**krissy2lip( ha-ha, you're going to find out what the note said soon)**

**missyangel87**

**Enjoy!**

**-Base-**

"Naru, it's been 6 hours since we heard Tiana went missing. And we haven't found any clues, where she was last seen" Bou-san whined as he flopped back down on the sofa.

"Yea Naru it 10:30 and we've been looking for most of the day can we please go to bed" Ayako joined.

"No, I want Monk, Father Brown and Yasu to check all the temperature readings in every room, Miss. Hara and Mrs. Matsuzaki I want you to go around and see if you can sense anything. When you're done that you can join Monk, Father Brown and Yasu." Naru ordered everyone. They moaned and got up to do as they were told. Naru then turned to Mai... "Mai, tea"

"Yes, sir" I got up and walked out the door.

**-With Mai-**

I sighed as I walked with my head down. "It's never going to be the same between Naru and I. Stupid hormones." I sighed again. "But I can still feel it on my lips," I touched my lips " His lips..they were so-so soft, they held something..He was holding back...he wanted what- NO! That's a big no no Mai. After all he was my first kiss," I stopped dead in my tracks "AHHHH" I felt a deep blushed on my cheeks and I went into a fetal position "My-my crush for the past year and a half then man I fell deeply in love with, that cold hearted narcissist..My-my BOSS!"

"Mai?" I looked up and found Emi looking at me. "Are you okay?" I got up and giggled.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"So you talk to yourself all the time?" we started walking down the hallway. I laughed

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So what are you doing, Mai?" I looked at Emi, her head was down and I could tell she's scared and really upset. Her eyes look like a soft pink and puffy 'I guess she was crying, well I would too if my best friend went missing'

"I'm going to make my boss some tea. What about you shouldn't you be packing to leave?"

"I all ready finished. So I thought I could help you guys with finding Tiana till I have to leave...anything new?" She looked at me.

"No, nothing. And the cameras didn't show anything either...they showed her walking down the hallway near the ball room and PUFF the screen went blank and turned back on with no Tiana...and at that time Yasu was telling us about the history about the family who lived here before. And then your mom came in and told us Tiana was missing."

"Oh..." We got to the kitchen and I mad Naru his tea and we started to head back to base, when the lights went out.

"Emi?"

"I'm right here M-" Suddenly the lights turned back on but on the wall in front of us was a message written in blood...I heard a scream but then I realized it was me who was the one screaming.

**-Back in Base-**

Naru sat there reading over the files till the lights went off. They came back on shortly to only here a scream.

"MAI!" Naru ran out of the base with everyone following. Mai wasn't far from base. Naru could see that Mai was sitting on the ground with the tray of tea spilled all over her and Emi trying to calm her down.

"Mai!" Naru reached her. "Mai what happened?" She had her hands on both sides of her head and she was looking down with tears pouring out her eyes, she looked up at Naru and he saw the fear in her eyes. She removed one of her hands and pointed to the wall with the blood written message on it.

"Mai what does it say" Bou-san asked as he rubbed her back.

"Noriu mano Zoey ir gausite savo.. po vieną. Kas nors ji trunka ir jūsų kitą Mai, nes esate mano Zoey!" She answered.

"Mai, a language we understand." Bou-san told her.

"I want my Zoey and I will get her..one by one. Whatever it takes and your next Mai because you are my Zoey!"

"Come on Mai let's get you cleaned up" Ayako helped her up and walked her to her room. Emi got some maids to clean up the blood on the walls and soon she, Rika and her siblings left that night just as Naru asked them before to do so.

**-In the Girls room-**

Mai sat on her bed in freshly new clothes as Ayako was in the shower. Mai laid her head down on her pillow and shut her eyes. She placed on of her hands over her heart 'I haven't felt any pain lately- OH RIGHT!' Mai shot up and got the picture Ayami drew her from her back pocket were she put when she changed her clothing. She opened it up and smiled as she looked at the Black cat with the green bow around its neck. She looked closely at the bow and read the line that Ayako read back at SPR

"Makes mommy feel little pain" She sat back down on her bed and turned her head to the bathroom door to see Ayako walking out. I folded the picture and placed it under my pillow.

"Hey, Mai how you feeling?" She walked over and sat down next to me.

"I'm feeling okay, but I'm getting tired so I'm just going to head to bed."

"I don't think Naru would like that very much"

"At this point I really don't care, just tell him I needed the rest...and you said at the hospital that I'm not allowed to work and I should be resting and not stressing myself out." I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Well...um...fine I guess you're right. Speaking of that let me see your stitches."

"Why?"

"Because with all the running around and falling and all the Mai things you do you could of opened one or something, so let me see" Mai stood up and pulled up her shirt and pulled down her skirt a little. "Well, this is bad"

"What! What happened?" Mai was no panicking

"Calm down Mai, I don't know what you did but it seems you opened some. Did you feel any pain lately?"

"Umm now that I think about it yes, when I fell down the stairs today. But nothing seemed wrong when I took a bath after Masako and I had a fight."

"And what about when you and Naru had "Alone time" together?" Mai started blushing beat red

"We didn't do what you all think we did; he was just cheering me up- THE BATHROOM! Ah shit." Ayako laughed and Mai giggled.

"Is that why the bathroom was covered in shampoo?"

"Yes, I was going to finish cleaning but I got tired and went back to base. Don't tell anyone it was supposed to be Naru and I's secret"

"I promise I won't tell, now put this cloth over it because you're bleeding. I have to take you to a hospital to get these closed up, I would do it here but I don't have my kit. That idiot of a Monk forgot to put it in the car before we left."

"God you act like your dating Ayako" She pulled back down her shirt and from the corner of her eye she saw Ayako blushing a deep red "NO WAY! Are you two dating?"

"Umm about that we are dating, but we're telling everyone very soon."

"How long?"

"Six months"

"Six months!" Mai was red in the face from being angry and Ayako just let out a smile giggle

"Come on Mai we have to tell Naru you're going to the hospital."

"Okay" Mai quickly grabbed the picture and ran to the door where Ayako was waiting.

"Stop running you're going to open more if you do"

"Oops sorry I forgot"

**-Base-**

Naru sat at the monitors reading over the case file and every couple of minutes he will look up to check the video. Lin sat next to him typing away on his laptop and he too looked up to check the video every once in a while. Bou-san and John sat at the table playing a game of gold fish, Masako was off day dreaming and Yasu sat on the floor going through stacks of papers. The base door opened and Mai and Ayako walked in, Bou-san jumped from the table and ran to Mai.

"Mai, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I just have to go to the hospital." This turned heads

"Mai, may I ask why you have to go to the hospital." Naru stood and walked over to her.

"My stitches opened and if I don't get them closed it could get worse." Mai smiled and pointed to the semi-bloody cloth she held at her lower abdomen.

"Why can't Mrs. Matsuzaki do it here?"

"That stupid Monk didn't put it in the car before we left!" Ayako yelled but it was mostly pointed at Bou-san. Naru sighed and went back to reading his file. Mai and Ayako left soon after.

**-At the hospital-**

"Mai!" A pink hair women burst through the door.

"Madoka? What are you doing here?" Mai asked a little shocked to see the women she became so close to over the year and a half.

"Well I was in the middle picking out a couple of wedding dresses, when Lin called and said you were at the hospital and asked if I could stop by and pick up some clothes for since he said you have to stay overnight."

"That's right the wedding is in two weeks. So why are you now picking out your wedding dress?" Ayako asked

"Well I was busy with everything and I guess I forgot the most important thing. It's not just the wedding dress I forgot I forgot the bridesmaid dresses too."

"What color are the bridesmaids' dresses?" Mai asked jumping out of the bed.

"I can't tell you till you come with me to my fitting, enough about the wedding for now are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine, they had to re-close my opened stitches and they said I had to stay the night in case I got an infection or something."

"Oh that's good to hear, I can't have my maid of honor die before the wedding in two weeks."

"Hehe sorry I worried you I had a problem," Mai blushed a deep red color

"Why so red Mai!" Madoka and Ayako said together.

"Well you see...when Masako got into a fight it didn't end well so Naru came to try to cheer me up. But at that time I was already in the bath and I told him her could come in since he couldn't see anything there was bubbles,"

"He came in while you were taking a bath!" The two women sat on my bed leaning closer to hear more of Naru and Mai's 'Alone time'

"Y-yes, and so we started talking and he laughed at me so I splashed him with water and that made him mad to I splashed him again and well we kind of got in a shampoo fight," Mai looked at the two their eyes gleaming with joy waiting for me to continue "So when I got out to finally end the little war I pushed him in to the still full tub and I went to help him up but I forgot he was bigger and heavier than me so we find fell and...and...We...we kind of...You know..."

"Please tell me Mai you two didn't have sex!" They both yelled, Mai turned a darker shade of red and looked down

"N-no we had a very heated make out session..." Mai started playing with her hands letting the info sink in, then out of nowhere the two women began jumping up and down and screaming for joy. Mai looked up and so a grin on both of their faces.

"It's pretty late Mai you should get some sleep, we're be here as well." I looked at Ayako confused and just nodded my head and lay back down. I never realized I was tired till my head hit the pillow and the world around me disappeared.

**-Mai's dream-**

"_...Mai..." I opened my eyes to only see black. I stood up and tried to look for Gene_

"_...Help us, help me..." _

"_Who's there?" I looked to my right to see a girl around my age getting pushed._

"_Mai..." A voice whispered in my ear. I snap my head to the left..there I saw a little boy being pushed down the stairs. Suddenly I was falling._

"_AHHH Gene!" I stopped falling but I landed on something hard like a stone flooring. I pushed myself up winching at the pain. I felt wet; I looked down at myself and saw I was covered in blood._

"_Mai...get away...run!" I didn't stick around for more so I did what I was told and I ran. I felt something grab my arm and pulled me into it. _

"_Mai, thank goodness your okay." I looked up and saw it was Gene._

"_Gene!"_

"_Hi mommy" I looked down at the girl and gave her smile and pulled her into a hug_

"_Ayami! Thank the God your here I need to ask you something." _

"_Okay." Then the blackness was turned into a light yellow and I saw we were back in Ayami's playroom. She walked over to the table and sat down. I looked at Gene and pulled him over to where Ayami was._

"_Ayami about the picture of the cat you drew for me, what is it?"_

"_It's a charm. If you keep it with you at all time you won't feel the pain Katio cursed you with."_

"_So you know about big bad Katio"_

"_Yes. May I see the picture?" I nodded and handed it to her. Then she started to do something with it. I turned away to talk to Gene to find that he's not there. _

"_Hey Ayami where is Uncle Gene?" she looked up and smiled._

"_I'm right here Mai." I looked around and found Gene Sitting on the floor. _

"_Oh, there you are." Mai got up and walked over and sat down._ "_So, Ayami. What do you know about her?"_

"_Something's. For one I know Ayami is-"_

"_Dead..." I looked down sadden by this. How can such free spirited child be dead?_

"_No, she's not but she is very, very close to."_

"_But she said she died"_

"_Yes she did, and she is in a way."_

"_There all done! Here you go mommy!" Ayami gave me a beautiful necklace and in the middle of the choker like necklace you could see the picture of the cat in the glass._

"_Ayami, this is beautiful. Thank you, sweetie." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek_

"_Just wear it and your feel no pain, but when it's off..."_

"_The pain comes back" From the corner of my eye I saw Gene with his head down, then in a flash my happy dream turned into a nightmare...I was thrown into a stone room, I looked to my right and I saw chains. The room was cold and damp and I felt scared..._

"_Mai you have to wake up!" I looked behind me and I saw Ayami holding Gene. "We can't help you. WAKE UP!" _

"_Please mommy, wake up." I closed my eyes trying so hard to wake up._

"_It's just so cute on how you try to get away from me Mai." I looked up and stepped back. Standing there in front of me was no other than Katio._

"_Katio" I felt my cheeks get wet from my tears... I know he's going to do something to me._

"_You're looking pale Mai." He brushed his cold hand across my cheek._

"_Get away from me!" I pushed him and tried to run but I wasn't fast enough. He pushed me on the ground and climbed on top of me. I could hear Ayami and Gene's screaming my name over and over "NO! GET AWAY-" He shut me up by smacking me hard I felt the blood in my mouth. _

"_Shut up" He smacked me again and again..._

_'Wake up Mai!"_

**-Back at the hospital-**

Ayako and Madoka woke up about an hour ago and sat there in the room talking about the wedding plans when Mai started to scream. The two women jumped from their seats and ran over to the still asleep teenager.

"Mai, Mai sweetie, wake up!" Ayako grabbed her and started to shake her.

"Ayako look! She's getting pale!"

"Shit this isn't good, see if you can get a hold of Naru or Lin."

"Right" Madoka said and ran out the door.

"Mai, come on wake up!" Seconds later a scared looking Madoka ran in

"Did you get a hold of Naru or Lin?"

"No, when I called it went straight to voice mail and I know they're awake." They both turned to the sleeping Mai. "Is that-Blood?"

Ayako walked over to her and there on Mai's pale face was blood..

**-Back in Mai's dream-**

_I was thrown into the stone wall knocking the wind out of me. I slid down the wall trying to get air into my lungs. _

"_Come on Mai, stand up!" Mai looked up at Katio and began to slowly rise_

"_Katio you should know, that sticks and stones won't break my bones but stick and stones will break your soul!" Mai yelled at him _

"_Oh really?" He ran towards her. And Mai's eyes widened when she felt the sharp pain of being stabbed. She looked at Katio who had a grin on his face. Mai began to fall and all she could see was. Blood. Her vision began to clear of the crimson color and she saw Gene and Ayami crying and their mouths moving but she couldn't hear a word. Then the crimson color came back and she used her last breath to scream._

**-Hospital-**

Mai screamed and sat up.

"Mai!" Both of the women screamed and hugged her.

"Blood...so much blood..." The women had let go and just looked at her

"What?" Ayako asked. They could see the tears filling her eyes. She wiped her eyes before any of the tears spilled over.

"I want to go back, back to the mansion."

"Okay, well get changed and well head back." Mai nodded, Madoka handed her cloths and followed Ayako out of the room. Mai slipped on a Dark blue washed out jean mini skirt, a baby pink cami with lace on it and a black mini vest. She put on her black low top converse and headed for the door.

**-Back at the mansion in the base-**

"OLIVER JAMES DAVIS!" A very pissed Madoka slammed the base door open, Ayako dragged in a scared looking Mai, and in the back ground you could hear laughter.

"James" Bou-san said through his laughing

"Ooo she said your full name, someone's in trouble!" Yasu said while laughing too.

"Oh he's in even more deep shit then trouble he's going to be six feet under once I'm done with him!"

"Madoka would you please stop yelling and tell me your purpose of being here." Naru glared at her.

"Well Oliver we tried calling you when Mai was in the hospital when she was practically dying! And someone didn't answer his god damn phone! And you too Lin!"

"I wasn't dying...much..." They all looked at Mai who sat on the sofa with her knees to her chest and her head resting on top of her arms that hugged her knees.

"Mai sweetie, you got really pale and your body was cold."

"And don't forget about the blood" Madoka pointed out.

"I had a dream about a girl around my age being pushed but I don't know why, and also a little boy being pushed down the grand stair case."

"Yes, we exorcised a young boy Yami Miki who was pushed down the grand stair case on his 12th birthday. We didn't pick up cause we were in the middle of an exorcism."

"Well... you could have at least called back!"

"It doesn't matter; nothing happened you don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"Mai what has gotten into you?" Madoka asked

"Yeah Mai you've been spacing out more and you've been really quite."

"I'm just tired that's all, anything new with the case besides the exorcism?"

"Yeah I found a picture of Zoey" Yasu said holding up the picture. Mai looked at it and jumped up

"I've seen her! She was in base with me when I woke up yesterday!"

"Yeah we all think she's the one killing all of these girls"

"Really, she's didn't look like she was going to hurt me at all"

"Well if you think about it her father wants to find her and so he takes they girls but Zoey get mad at this and kills off the girls."

"But if she too wants to find her father and they're both in the same house why can't they find each other?"

"We haven't thought of that"

"What about a curse that is keeping them apart?" Masako joined

"Wouldn't we know about the curse?"

"Miss. Hara do you feel anything?"

"Yes, I can feel both of the spirits but one of them is pure evil and the other one is filled with saddens"

"The pure evil one is Zoey" Bou-san stated

"You don't know that!" Mai yelled at him

"What proof do you have Mai."' Mai turned to Naru and just looked at him "Exactly."

**-That night-**

"Tomorrow night is the spring Ball and I want everyone on a look out for anything. That's all for tonight you may go to bed." Naru stood up and everyone left the room.

**-In the girls room-**

"Okay so Masako is now in the shower and next is Ayako." Mai said as she sat on her bed

"I can't believe tomorrow is the ball, we don't even have ball gowns"

"From what I've hear from some of the maids, is that Rika will be letting us borrow some gowns for the night."

"That's nice of her" Mai got up and went to her bag when she saw a white piece of paper folded with the words 'Read Later' on it. "Oh shit I forgot about that note Naru gave me" Mai picked it up and read it.

'This is a place of business not a child's play. Don't let it happen again Miss. Taniyama.'

"That loser! He was going on with it too, he could have told me to stop! Fine if he wants business he'll get it!" Mai threw the note on the floor and hopped into bed.

**-Next day-**

"Here's you tea Dr. Davis" Mai said with a smile, and everyone just looked at her.

"Mai-"

"Remember what you told me Dr. Davis this is a place of business not child's play" Mai smiled and walked to Lin to give him his tea.

"GIRLS!" Everyone turned their heads to see a gleaming Rika at the door "Come on girls we have to get your hair and makeup done and you have to see your dresses!"

"Okay!" They all sang together. Madoka kissed Lin goodbye, Ayako hugged Bou-san and they guys all saw this and Masako and Mai just walked out the door.

**-With the girls-**

"Okay so you all look beautiful and now time for the dresses." Rika clapped her hands and four maids came in each one caring a dress bag. The Maids opened each bag to show the girls their dresses

"Oh my God there-"

"Beautiful!" Rika handed out each dress to the girls and when she stopped at Mai she smiled "Mai I've found this dress up in the attic a few years ago and I had a feeling I should save it and now I want you to have it and keep it, you all can keep your dresses"

**-At the Ball-**

The girls all together walked down the stair and entered the ball room, where people where gliding across the ball room floor, drink and talking to others.

"Well I'm going to find my husband to be," Madoka left

"Same I'm going to find that stupid Monk" Two down two to go

"I guess I'll hand with Yasu for a bit, bye Mai try not to get killed"

"Why you little bit-"

"Mai" Mai turned to see Naru in a tux. 'Oh My God he's looking more sexier each time I see him, wonder what he looks like with it off, No Mai bad girl!'

"Dr. Davis"

"Mai, knock it off."

"No, you said it yourself"

"That's not what I meant" Suddenly the music slowed down and couples began to slow dance "Mai may I have this dance" Mai looked down to see his hand out, she placed her on his and they began to walk to the dance floor

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"Mai, why are you making a big deal about this?"

"I'm not, I'm just telling you what you want to hear and you don't want child's play so I won't give it to you."

"Mai...you look nice tonight"

"Thanks" Mai blushed

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dream will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now I forever know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

"Look I'm sorry, but after what happened in the Bathroom-"

"Forget about it Mai"

"What? Why?"

"Cause it will never happen again, this can't happen"

"What Me and you?"

"Mai this can't happen, I'm the boss and you're the assistant"

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're besides me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

"Who cares, not I. Naru," Mai looked into his eyes "I love you"

"No you don't, you love Gene how many times do I have to tell you"

"What!"

"Excuse me, but may I but in?" They looked a Masako and Mai smiled

"Yes, yes you may. He's all yours!" With that Mai ran away crying.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for all we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

But what they didn't know was Ayako and Madoka saw everything.

"Mai!" Madoka ran after her only to bump into Ayako doing the same thing

"Where did she go?" Then they heard a scream

"Mai!" when they got there they were to late all they found was the necklace she was given by Ayami. The two women went back to the ball room.

"We should find the others"' They looked around the room and a sweat drop came over them

"I got an idea" Madoka ran up to the stage and asked for the mic. "Good evening ladies and gentleman, this is a shout out to SPR and that is. Mai's missing.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song I do not own and it's So close from Jon McLaughlin. And the links to the girls dresses are going to be on my profile, I hope you see their dresses I had fun picking them out and I want you guys to see them. **


	10. Butterflies:Chapter 10:Case 1:Final pt 1

**Hey guys I'm back and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed... **

**XsapphirexRosesxFanx ,Ariana Taniyama (Thank you for telling me about the typos, I was really happy you told me I tend to do that a lot so thank you and I will fix it as soon as possible :) ), missyangel87 ,Aimi Hyuuga (Thank you I'm glad you love my story XD), twighlightangel61090,TuTsXxX, and Maceyy8D**

**-Still at the Ball-**

Naru stood there stunned '_Was it because of what I said? No it couldn't have been...Mai are you that stupid, to go running of by yourself when the ghost is after you. Dammit Mai.' _Naru was taken from his thoughts by a constant pulling on his arm; he looked down and saw Masako pulling on his arm trying to make him move to the stage where the rest of SPR stood.

"Naru. Naru. Naru. Nar-"

"What Mrs. Hara"

"Let's go they're waiting for us" Masako let go of Naru's arm and walked over to the stage with Naru following after.

"Now that we're all here tell us what happened to Mai, Madoka" Bou-san asked. Both Ayako and Madoka shot a glare at Naru.

"Naru? What did he do?" Yasu asked

"I'll tell yea what he did to poor Mai" Madoka started to tell them what happened between the two teens. While Naru and Lin left to go find Rika.

**~K.R~**

"Mrs. Mataki."

"Oh, Mr. Shibuya. I heard about Mai do you think she'll be okay?"

"We are working on finding her as soon as possible and same with Tiana, But Mrs. Mataki you must end the ball now."

"Yes, but why?"

"We don't want to risk another person going missing or end up dead."

"Yes I understand, I'll tell everyone to go home." Naru nodded and headed up to base. And Lin went to tell the others.

**-In Base-**

"Naru, why would you do that to Mai!" Bou-san yelled at him

"Well Mai needs to learn that Naru doesn't like her" Masako said as she sat down next to Naru.

"Lin, the video." Lin nodded and showed them the video. Mai ran out of the ball room doors and down the hallway.

"Hey that's the hallway Tiana went missing in" Yasu pointed out

"Yes, now watch." Mai stopped in her tracks as the room grew cold. She started to walk back when a black figure appeared behind her. 'Going somewhere' Mai turned around to come face to face with the figure ' W-who are you?' 'Who do you think' Mai turned around and started to run up the hallway but the figure popped up in front of her and grabbed her. 'NO! LET ME GO!' Mai screamed and thrashed around to get out of the tight hold. Once freed Mai ran down the hallway but was pushed to the ground. 'NO PLEASE' 'Shut up, someone might hear you' the figure slapped her and scratched at her throat making her necklace come off. The screen went black and turned back on to an empty hallway with Mai's necklace laying there. 'Mai!' They heard Madoka and Ayako yelling down the hallway and soon they saw them coming up to Mai's necklace and picking it up.

"Well I think Zoey has taken her." Bou-san said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Why do you say that?" John asked sitting back down in the chair next to him.

"Well before the ghost said that he wanted Mai because he thinks she's Zoey. For what reason I don't know. So Zoey got pissed and took Mai before her father can."

"He has a point. I agree." Ayako said while Yasu and Masako nodded. Naru cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"I want Monk, Father Brown and Yasu to check the hallway where Mai and Tiana went missing in. Miss. Matsuzaki and Miss. Hara I want you two to go around seeing if you can sense anything. After you're done that I want you to join up with the guys."

"Okay fine, but can we please change?" Ayako asked

"No, I want them found...changing is just a waste of time. Now go." Ayako huffed and walked out mumbling something under her breath

"It's partly your fault she went missing" The rest soon followed out.

**-With Mai-**

_I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the ball room floor. I stood up whipping the creases out of my dress and looked around. _

"_Hello? Gene?" No one. Then a soft sound was heard and it grew louder. "Music?" I started to sway and then I started to get into it , I twirled and started to dance like I was dancing with a partner. I closed my eyes and danced by myself, twirling all across the ball room floor. A smile graced my lips and I hummed to the music. _

**-In base-**

Everyone came back from doing what they were told and sat down.

"There were no clues, just like when Tiana went missing" Bou-san told Naru.

"And we didn't feel anything either" Ayako also told.

"Wait." Masako stood up in deep focus. They all turned to her.

"Well Miss. Hara" Masako looked at him.

"Mai, I feel Mai" All their eyes locked on her. Showing shock and fear and some happiness yet with a mix of sadness. "Mai's here, not in this room but in the ball room." Naru turned back to Lin.

"Lin, the ball room video." He nodded and he brought up the ball room video. They all gathered around to see Mai laying on the floor.

"Mai!" Ayako said with joy.

"Lin. Louder." He did as was told and watched Mai stand up whipping the creases out of her dress. 'Hello? Gene?' Her voice came through the speakers and a soft sound of music 'Music?' They watched her sway and twirl and pretend to dance with a partner. She closed her eyes and danced all over the ball room floor, they saw the smile grace her lips as she hummed. Then another figure appeared and became Mai's Partner.

"Gene" Naru said as he watched Mai's eyes open and her smile grew bigger. As they continued to dance

**-With Mai- **

"_Well good evening Mr. Davis"Mai looked up at him with her joyful smile._

"_Good evening to you too Miss. Taniyama" Gene said with a smile as well. "I didn't know you knew how to ball room dance"_

"_Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me. I didn't know you and...And...Your brother knew how to dance either, I found out at the b-ball" Mai stopped and took a deep breath _

_Gene looked at her "Mai are you okay?" He asked, _

"_Ugh! I hate him!" Mai turned around and began to walk around _

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes, I do. I hate him and his stupid attitude."_

"_Do you really mean that?" Gene just watched her pace around. She stopped and turned away from him. _

"_No. Naru just has that effect on people, you just want to hate him so bad but yet you can't. It's so annoying but I'm happy about it at the same time." _

_Gene just laughed "I never knew he had that effect" _

"_That's because you two are brothers you love him no matter what. I don't know what ever went on between you two, but I'm guessing you guys got into fights sometimes."_

"_Yeah we had our share of small fights but that's just because he's an ass and I always got the girls." Mai and Gene laughed _

"_I swear if he was a girl he'll be one of those stuck up preppy girls." _

"_Speaking of that when we were 14 he lost a bet we made and for Halloween he had to dress up as a preppy girl." _

"_Really!" Mai laughed "Was he a cute girl?"_

"_If he was my sister I would date him"_

"_At least we know who would wear the pants in the relationship" They both laughed. Mai stopped and began to walk forward. _

**-At Base-**

Lin began to chuckle and Madoka hunched over in pain from all the laughing she was doing

"I-I remember that! Naru was sooo cute as a girl!" Naru shot her a glare. Yasu, Monk and Ayako fell to the floor laughing

"Naru what bet did you lose?" Monk asked between laughs

"Naru I think your brother has a thing for you!"

"Guys, look Mai she's looking at us." John said everyone stopped and looked back to the screen Yasu, Monk and Ayako got off the ground and looked.

**-Back with Mai and Gene-**

"_What is it Mai?" _

"_Is that one of our cameras?" Mai pointed to the black camera in the corner. _

"_I think, you better wake up and get back to them." Mai turned to him and began to cry "Mai, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to go back...just not right now." _

**-At Base-**

They watched as Mai cried and fall to her knees. Gene knelt in front of her he pulled her hands away from her face 'Mai everything will be okay, I promise' then he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Mai held a light blush on her cheeks. 'Promise?' Gene smiled back at her 'Well things might go wrong at first but I promise in the future everything will be better" Mai smiled back at him as he wiped away her tears. Then they disappeared off the screen.

"Look, she doesn't want to come back thanks to you Noll" Madoka yelled at him.

"It wasn't my fault"

"Yes it was you told her she didn't love you and that she loved Gene!"

"She does love Gene, did you not see what they just did on that screen cause if not I can show it to you again!"

"You're just too scared to admit to yourself that you love her!"

"Guys" Masako said to get their attention but it didn't work

"I don't love her, she's the assistant and I'm the boss."

"Who cares Oliver none of us do! It's your fault she went missing!"

"No it was not, she shouldn't have been so stupid to run off, lying to me about loving me when I damn well know she loves Gene!"

"If she loves Gene and you don't love her why did you two make out in the bathroom?"

"Guys" Masako once again tried

"That was the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life and I regret every moment of it! If I could take it all back I would!"

"GUYS!" Masako yelled at the two

"What Miss. Hara" Masako pointed to the wall, and there stood Mai with tears coming down her cheeks, and Gene right besides her.

"Mai" Naru whispered. She looked at him making her cry more with each passing second she looked at him.

"Y-you regret everything?"

"Mai," Naru began but Mai started to fade.

"Mai, I need you to wake up." Gene said

"I don't want to wake up, I'm scared"

"Please Mai-"

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Mai screamed at nothing

"Mai, Mai! What's happening?" Bou-san yelled

"Mai please wake up, and run!" Gene grabbed her and made her look at him

"Gene, no please I'm scared!" Mai was now thrashing and get away from what had her.

"Wake up!"

"PLEASE LET GO! NOOOO! AHHHH! IT HURTS!" Mai's body began to fade "NO! GENE HELP ME! PLEASE I DONT WANT TO WAKE UP!"

"Mai wake up now and run please, I can't help you." Mai shook her head no but it was too late she disappeared. SPR just stood there with shocked faces and the girls with tears coming down their cheeks. Gene looked at his brother and walked over to him and just looked at him.

"Fined her fast, she's doesn't have much time."

"I know."

"Oh, and Oliver?"

"Yes."

"You are truly an idiot." Gene said and also disappeared. Everyone just looked at Naru.

"Get back to work, I want Mai and Tiana found. There will be no sleeping" He looked to the girls "Or changing. Now go." They nodded and walked out...mostly ran out.

**-With Mai- **

I jolted awake screaming, scratching, and pushing whatever was on me ripping my skin apart. I felt my blood burn my stone cold body, as I tried to escape from whatever had me.

"No!" I finally got myself freed and pushed myself away. The thing growled and started to crawl back to me, as it moved into the dim light coming from above shone upon it, I got a good look at it. '_It's the demon thing that killed those three maids and attacked me_'

"Zoeyyy"

"S-stay away" I kept pushing myself from it, but it kept coming forward.

"Zoeyyy come back to daddy"

"I-I said stay away" I pushed myself into a stone wall '_Damn it_'

"Cooome baackk" It came right up to me and pressed its blood covered claw on my cheek.

"Rin. Pyuo. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!" The thing screamed in pain but before it vanished it cut my stomach pretty deep. I hissed in pain, as the cold air cut my skin like knives making it a lot worse. I brought my hand up to my stomach trying to stop the constant bleeding. I let my head roll to my left side resting half way on my shoulder. I looked around I felt like I was in a basement under another basement that no one knew about. The floors and walls were all stone and damp. The floors were covered in broken glass and wood...I could see dried blood stains all around me some other stains looked like someone was dragged through the creepy dark tunnels all around me. The only light was from cracks and some torches that hung to the stone walls.

_'….Run...Mai...Run...'_

"I will Gene, I know. But in a little bit, first I just-just want to sleep" Black dots began to form around my vision, my eyes felt heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep...I wanted all the pain to go away...I wanted to be warm...I wanted to be back with everyone...I wanted to be back with Naru, I felt my body lose its self. And myself being engulfed in warmth, there was no more pain...I wasn't tired anymore...it felt nice

**~K.R~**

I opened my eyes thinking I'll end up back in another dream but I didn't I ended up in base. "Guys?" No one answered.

It felt weird being in base and having no one notice you. Well maybe Masako does or I hope so, well let's see if she's does. "Masako?"

"Ahhh!" She screamed. I guess she didn't notice me. Her scream made everyone look at her.

"Masako, c-can you see me?" That was a stupid question. She turned around and her eyes widened. She brought her hand to her mouth to hide whatever emotion she played. But I knew she was shocked.

"Mrs. Hara is there something the matter" Naru said in a pissed off tone. Well I could understand why he was pissed.

"M-Mai?" she cried out, this got everyone to look at the spot she was looking at.

"Mai, she's here? Why can't we see her?" Bou-san yelled.

"We saw her the last time, what's wrong with this time!" Ayako followed soon after. They can't even see me let alone hear me. Masako is my only hope.

"Mai, Mai can you hear us?" Madoka asked. I looked at Masako

"Masako I need you to tell them what I say, and to answer Madoka's question, yes I can hear them" She nodded

"Mai said yes she can hear you." I opened my month to start explaining, but Naru beat me.

"Mai, what are you doing sleeping. You should be getting yourself out of whatever it is." I smiled at him even though he couldn't see

"I'm not sleeping Naru." Masako's eyes looked like they were going to pop out her head, and she let out a cry. Madoka and Ayako came rushing to her side to try to calm her down.

"Masako, Masako what happened! What did Mai say" John asked.

"Mai's not sleeping" The room became quite. "She's dead." The room became so quite you could hear a pin drop. The look on everyone's faces was kind of funny. They looked too shocked to even cry.

"Wait no Masako that's not what I meant; what I meant was that I have no clue why I'm here. I don't remember going to sleep" Masako looked up.

"W-what?" I walked over to her and knelt in front of her. I smiled brightly at her.

"I'm coming back, don't worry. I guess I just came to help you guys" She whipped her tears away and stood up.

"Well, Mai help away" I smiled at her. I started to feel very tired.

"Damn my time must be coming to an end."

"Mai, I can't hear you. Mai?" She can't hear me. I looked around and saw a white board and a marker. I walked over to it and grabbed them. This must look funny things floating. I started to laugh, but stopped short...I have to help them...but how?

"Mai, we don't have time for your little games" Naru looked at me coldly. Good thing he can't see me. I opened the marker and started writing on it

'Shut it, I'm trying to help you. I just don't know how. I don't have much time left.' I showed them. They nodded.

"Well, where are you?" Yasu asked.

'I don't know. It has stone walls and floors. And it's damp. There are lots of tunnels too.' I showed them, I saw Lin typing this all down. I could feel myself being drawn back. 'I don't have much time so only one more question ' I showed them. They nodded

"Mai, are you hurt?" Ayako asked.

'Does being stone cold, damp, my skin cut apart and my blood burning my body, my stomach being cut open, pain in my chest and head. And the lack of blood count?' I showed them and I saw everyone's faces besides Naru's and Lin's go pale.

"Yes Mai that does count!" I saw Ayako yell at me. My time has come to an end; I let the white board and marker drop. I looked at Naru one last time before I go back to hell.

"Naru, even though you can't hear me, I just wanted to say in case if I don't make it out alive, I want you to know you were wrong." I looked at Masako who just looked at me. I nodded to her and she nodded back. Then I let myself be drawn back to my body. Naru.

"Okay Mai said she's in a damp place that's covered in stones with lots of tunnels." Bou-san said and looked at the map Yasu was looking at.

"Wouldn't that mean she's under ground?" Madoka pointed out.

"So she's somewhere in the basement?" John asked.

"Yasu, John and Monk go down in the basement and look around." Naru ordered. The boys nodded and walked out. "Miss. Hara can you sense anything."

"Yes, I can feel a dark presence and it's in pain. But I can't tell if its Zoey or her father."

"Most likely Zoey." Ayako said.

"But it could also be the father, If you all say that Zoey took Mai, wouldn't the father be in pain or at least mad?" Madoka stated.

"Even so we can't do anything yet, but wait. We have no idea how strong either one of them is." Naru said sitting back down in his chair. Naru ran his hand through his black silky hair.

"So we have to sit around and wait? Mai needs us!" Madoka cried.

"Madoka we're looking for her you need to calm down. Go do something to get your mind off this...just for a bit."

"Lin, what in the world do you think is going to get my mind off of things!"

"Madoka how about you go over your wedding details." Naru said annoyed wanting her to shut up.

"Oh yes! Our wedding is in two weeks Lin! Two! We still have to go to the bakers and see if the cake is going to be on time, and the DJ, there's a whole list...Lin...Lin are you listening to me!"

"Yes, dear I'm listening" Lin leaned back into his chair and closed his eye letting out an annoyed sigh

"Thank you Noll for reminding me!" Madoka cheered with joy.

"Yes, thank you Noll."

"Well she sure forgot about the whole Mai thing quickly." Ayako told Masako

"Mhm, I just feel bad for Lin now."

"Yeah, me too. Now I just wish we could change into clothes we can work in."

"A woman's life is never easy." Ayako nodded.

**~K.R~**

"Help me please...help...I'm so scared"


	11. Butterflies:Chapter 11:Case 1:Final pt 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed... **

**Maceyy8D**

**sousie**

**krissy2lip**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Oceanmina101**

**Ilovenarumai**

**morningnight**

**Aktaiy**

**twighlightangel61090**

**Nala Moon**

**Thanks again and enjoy..**

**A/N: while typing this chapter I was listening to Stephen Rhodes-Heavens Awake,**I** think it will help if you did too.**

***~K.R.~***

"Help me please...help...I'm so scared"

"Shhh, everything will be okay. I promise Tiana."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's coming, she'll help you...both of us." I told the tear stricken girl, I stood up and started to walk away.

"W-where you going?" Tiana asked, I turned back to her and smiled,

"Someone has to help the damsel in distress, don't worry I won't be gone long"

"Please don't, please"

***~K.R.~***

I jolted awake, which was a very bad idea because all the pain came rushing all at once "Ugh, I wished I just stayed asleep."

"Zzzzoeyyy" I looked around and saw him, he was just sitting there about 10 or so meters away just looking at me. He started to crawl slowly towards me.

"Oh, hell no" I got up as fast as I could, wrapping my right arm around my stomach that he decided to cut open. The longer I took to get away the faster he came near me. "S-stay away, you-you scary looking...alien!" Alien Mai?

_'Alien? Really Mai?'_

_'Shut up Gene, it's the best I got right now'_

"Zzzoeey!" He got closer the longer I stood around

"Is that all you can say alien man!"

_'Alien man? What are you trying to do make him laugh back to death, or insult him?'_

_'At this point I don't know anymore'_

_'Mai.'_

_'Yes'_

_'I think you should run now.'_

_'Huh? Why?' _When I looked back at him and away from my thoughts I saw him jumping at me. "AHHHHHHH, NO!" I threw out my arm in front of me trying to stop him, but what happened instead surprised me. A pink light came out of my hand stopping him completely. In front of me now is a pink transparent wall. The alien man was lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself looking at my hand and back to the wall.

_'Gene, I think I'm the alien now'_

_'You're not an alien Mai, you just have a super power'_

_'Gene this isn't the time for joking, I'm freaked out!'_

_'I know, just take a deep breath' _I did as he told me, but my lungs started burning '_And let it out Mai, now for right now I think you should start finding a way out.'_

_'Smart idea' _I looked back once more at him and started my way down one of the tunnels, grabbing one of the torches on the wall.

_'Gene?'_

_'Mhm'_

_'I'm scared'_

_'Don't be I'm right here with you'_ Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling. I smiled to myself, he was right but I still felt scared.

_'So, how's life?'_

_'Shut up.' _I smiled at myself, as I made my way down the dark cold tunnel. Everything was so quite, all you could hear was the clicking of my heels on the stone floor. The tunnel just kept getting longer and longer like there was no end.

_'How's the wound' _Gene asked.

_'Better I think.' _I looked down to see the bleeding had stopped. But I could still feel the burning pain from it. But I felt something else, something so familiar. I stopped walking as my eyes went wide. I know what that pain is. My body went cold. I flung my hand up to my neck...my bare neck.

_'Mai, Mai is everything okay?'_ The pain, I could fully feel it in my chest.

I can't take it.

'_Mai!'_ I couldn't take it anymore. I let out painful scream. Tears just flowed from my eyes. It hurt, it really hurts.

_'Mai!'_ I couldn't move it was like the pain just came all at once, I could feel my body go cold.

_'Gene...It...Hurts' _

_'The necklace Mai, where's the necklace.'_ He sounded mad, but not at me, at the thing that took it.

_'I-I don't know, I think it was ripped off when he attacked me in the hallway'_

_'Shit' _

"AHHHH!" I cried as my whole body fell to the stone cold ground. "G-Gene please it h-hurts" I curled my body into a feudal position. And placed my hands over my heart. It felt like someone dug their hand into her chest and started squeezing her heart, while trying to pull it out at the same time.

_'Mai, hold on, please I know you in pain-'_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't take it anymore it really felt like I was dying, I couldn't stop crying.

***~K.R.~***

Yasu, Monk, and John walked back into base. Naru was looking at the files, Lin and Madoka were talking about the wedding...well only Madoka was. Ayako and Masako were on the sofa talking about something to deal with Mai, and where she might be and if she's okay. Once the door closed behind John the room went quite and everyone looked at them, as if they found the cure for cancer.

"Well did you find anything?" Ayako spoke up first. The boys lowered their heads to the ground, in sadness.

"No" John whispered

"Not one trace of her" Yasu joined in. He walked over to a chair and sat down. Still staring down.

"I just hope she's not in much pain." Bou-san said while looking at the necklace they found in the hallway. "Or worse"

"Don't say that!" Everyone turned their heads towards Madoka. She hid her eyes under her bangs but you could still see the tears running down her face "Don't even think that! Mai's alive, she's not dead..s-she can't be"

"Madoka, she even told me she wasn't sleeping" Masako told her.

"But she helped us! She has to be alive"

"That doesn't mean she's still alive, she said she didn't know how she got there. That's a sign that she's-" Masako was cut short

"Why! Why! Do you hate her! Why do you keep saying that she's dead! What did Mai ever do to you?" Madoka lifted her head and screamed at her. Tears rushing down her face pouring out her eyes. "Huh! Nothing that's what! Why do you want her to die! From the very first minute you didn't like her!"

"Mai did a lot to me that you don't know, because you were not there! She stole everything away from me. I hate that she just keeps smiling even though she has nothing to go home to. Both her parents were murdered, she's getting hunted my some guy that is trying to kill her! She knows nothing about her family." Masako screamed back. By this time everyone was watching the two girls fight. Ayako had started to cry, Naru and Lin just looked down, Yasu let his tears drip down the sides of his face. Bou-san looked angry but he looked away and John just sat there in sadness.

"I-I never said I wanted her dead, I don't." She let her shield down and she started to cry "I-I don't want her dead, even though I hate her for everything that she's done to me, I never want to see her dead. Who else am I going to fight with if s-she's gone? S-she like my best friend, but I'll never tell her that to her face. I don't want her to die!"

"Then stop saying that you think she's dead, and start believing she's alive" Madoka told her. "We're going to find her, even if we have to rip this house down wall by wall." Madoka looked at her with anger, and determination flowing threw her eyes.

"Right"

"Good, now everyone back to work, John and Masako go back down into the basement and see if you can sense anything that has to do with Mai. Ayako I want you to make charms for every member on this team and since Rika and her daughter are gone you don't have to worry about that, after your finished join up with John and Masako and check the cameras. Bou-san and Yasu, go to the police station or the local library and see if you can dig any more information up every drop counts. Lin, Naru and I will stay here and watch the monitors. Now go, and no changing the last thing we need is to waste time"

"When did Madoka become boss" Bou-san whispered while standing up, but she heard.

"When everyone started to give up on Mai." Everyone turned and looked at her, but she was facing the other way. "Go." Everyone went their separate ways doing what they were told

_'We're going to bring you home Mai.' _She said to herself.

***~K.R.~***

"I want to go home Gene...I want to go home"

'I know Mai...I know.'

"I want my mom; I want her here with me to tell me everything is going to be okay. Like she always did." Just remembering her made me cry more, I always kept it all inside, to show people everything is okay and I didn't need their pity. But I just couldn't do it.

'I wish I could do something Mai.' I feel his sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Gene-" I was cut short by banging coming from behind me. I lifted my head just a little so I could see. And there stood Alien Man banging in the pink wall I made.

"Zzzzzoeyyy"

"Oh God." He kept banging. Then it cracked.

"Shit" He banged again and the crack grew bigger, much bigger.

_'Mai, now will be a good time to run'_

"W-what? I have no energy. The pain w-won't go away"

_'I know but try, your magic is not strong enough.'_

"Magic? Did you just say magic?"

_'Umm, no'_

"Yes you did Gene don't lie to me tell-"

"Zzzzoeyyy" The wall disappeared into dust. He looked at me with hunger in his black eyes. I screamed, he ran. I got up despite the pain and started to run.

"G-go away I'm not Zoey! I ran, but he was faster. I couldn't run my full speed in 4 inch heels, plus the huge gash in my stomach and the pain in my heart...I'm dead.

"Gene a little help!"

_'Do what you did last time; you know when you put up that wall'_

"Good idea, but we have a slight problem...I don't know how I did it!"

"I can help" I heard a soft whisper in my ear and then I was pulled into another dark tunnel, by something. I fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Owww."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you down" Came the soft voice. I looked up and I saw her. Her long black hair hung over her as she leaned down to look at me; her crystal blue eyes sparkled with hope and happiness. Her skin was pale like the last time I saw her and her rosy lips were formed in a small smile.

"I-its fine." I began to stand, but then I stopped, I looked around. It looked like the other tunnels but this one looked safer and lighter.

"I never got to say who I was the last time we saw each other. So I'm Zoey. Zoey Rosenberg." she smiled happily.

"Mai-wait I have to find a way out. I'm not safe here."

"Yes you are. My father doesn't know of this place, so you're safe."

"Your father...wait that thing that keeps thinking I'm you?"

"Yes. That horrible man. He killed me and he doesn't even know it!" My eyes widened at what she had said.

"H-he killed you?"

"Yes, it was in March when it happened. We had just gotten home from visiting my mother, and he got drunk like he always did. But it was different this time; he usually knows what he's doing. I was walking in the hallway near the ball room when he came and pushed me screaming at me in Lithuanian like he always did when I didn't listen to him. I went through the wall and found out that it was a secret tunnel to underground. When I landed I had broken my neck and I died. I couldn't move on so I stayed here. And on that same night he came down the tunnel and saw my dead body and he hid it down here."

"So he hid you body down here, but he's still looking for you?"

"He doesn't remember what he did that night. And ever since he died he started to kill girls by putting them down here. But I have saved some, but they later died in the woods because they couldn't find a way out." We started to walk down the tunnel...well I was following her.

"Lithuanian, you said you dad spoke to you in Lithuanian. Why?"

"It was the language my father was taught by my grand-father and he taught me, but at the time I was still learning."

"Oh, my God... I think I just solved this case..."

"Not yet. He needs to die first and go to hell. That's where I need your help Mai." she stopped walking and turned to me.

"Me, my help." I just looked at her. I saw she was looking at my dress.

"That was mine when I was still alive." I looked down and saw the dress torn in the middle, covered in my blood.

"I-I'm sorry"

"No, don't worry about it. It's just another sign of your the one to help me."

"O-okay, so how am I supposed to help you?"

"Kill him; kill him with the nine cuts and my spiritual power." I was shocked...was she saying use her spirit to kill her father?

"Wait, you want me to use your spirit...your soul to kill your father?" I asked her

"Yes, I know it's a lot to ask of you but you're the first one to walk in this house that knows the nine cuts...Someone that can kill my father and save so many lives in the future."

"I-I don't think I can...is that all I have to do?"

She looked down for a second and looked back at me "No, when you do the nine cuts you cut nine parts of my soul and put it on him like a seal...then once that is finished you have to use your power."

"My power?"

_'You're magic Mai...'_

"You mean like that funky thing I did back there?" I pointed back down the other way.

"Yes, you're also the only one with the strong amount of power."

"Wait I don't even know how I did that or where it came from!"

"All you have to do is believe you can do it and then you can."

"W-what!"

"Please Mai, I don't want anyone else to get hurt or die because of my father."

"I-I'll try."

"Wonderful! Thank you, thank you!" She smiled and jumped happily "Come with me, there's someone who also needs your help." I nodded and followed. The pain in my heart lessened so I could walk

_'That's a new one.'_

_'What is? Oh the pain in your chest?'_

_'Yeah..'_

_'Maybe Zoey is helping you' _I thought of it and I think Gene is right, the pain lessened when Zoey helped me. She stopped before me. I looked out and saw a Clearing, it was much brighter...vines were all over the walls and a small stream was going though the stone floor leading into another tunnel...

"Where here."

"This place is beautiful..." I walked around, to only come short. Right there in front of me was a body of a girl. Her maids outfit was torn and blood on it. Her hair was a mess, her lips were a deep blue and her skin was pale as snow. "Tiana!" I ran to her side to help her sit up.

"M-Mai?" She coughed out.

"Tiana, you're going to be okay..I promise." I turned to Zoey who was just standing there. "Did you save her?" she nodded and walked over to another tunnel. She turned back at me.

"Down this tunnel your reach the woods. You'll be safe there since my father can't get you."

"W-what?"

"Take Tiana with you, you both need help as soon as possible." Helping Tiana stand up, we made our way to the tunnel. "I can't help you, from this point on. You'll have to find a way back to the mansion on your own"

"But how would I know where to go?"

"Follow your heart, which will lead you home." She smiled. "I have to go and save up my strength, for the death of my father."

"Wait, how...how would you know...when I'm doing it?"

"I'll know it, don't worry" She gave me one last smile before she disappeared "You better get going its dark out there"

***~K.R.~***

Night and fell and still they had no sign of Mai. "This is the longest time we have gone without finding Mai." Bou-san had stated while watching the screens for anything.

"Don't bring it up...what time is it?" Ayako asked

"About 9:30" Yasu answered. While looking through some old papers he got from the police station. "Hey! It says here that Mr. Rosenberg was an alcoholic, and when he failed the missing persons report he was sober but the police said he smelled like alcohol."

"So could it be that he killed Zoey?" Bou-san asked

"It's starting to look very likely" Yasu looked up at Naru who was also looking through some papers. "From what the mother said is that the father would get drunk when coming home from work and verbally abuse Zoey."

"She also states that he was teaching her Lithuanian at the time she disappeared."

"So Zoey is the good on here? Right?" Madoka spoke for the first time in over an hour

"It's looking more and more like that." The room went into silence. A couple of yawns were heard but nobody said anything about being tired.

Soon the night had past and the morning had come. Naru opened his eyes seeing he had fallen asleep in front of the screens. He lifted his head and looked at the clock. 8:47. He looked around and saw that everyone was also sleeping. Lin sleeping in his chair with Madoka in his lap. Yasu was spread on the floor with paper surrounding him. Masako and Ayako lying on the sofa with Monk on the floor in front of Ayako and John in the chair next to the sofa.

_'I don't remember going to sleep.' _Instead of thinking about it Naru looked over the video from last night...nothing...no Mai...nothing...

"Get up!" No one moved "If you don't get up right now I'm docking your pay." That made them get up

"Morning Naru-bou" Yasu gleamed

"We fell asleep, I looked over the video and nothing happened. Let's get breakfast first and then we'll start." Everyone nodded and headed to the kitchen.

***~K.R.~***

I woke up with the sun beating in my face. The warmth felt good on my bare arms and neck. I looked over at Tiana, who looked a lot better than last night, Her lips became her normal rosy color and her skin pale skin was gone. The pain was still there in her chest at full force but she had to be strong for Tiana.

_'Follow your heart, which will lead you home_' Zoeys' voice rang through her ears.

"That's it! My heart the pain in my chest will lead me back to the mansion!" I screamed

"W-what?"

"The pain in my chest increase when I'm away from Naru and decreases when I'm close to Naru. I just got to follow the pain!" I stood up and help Tiana. "Let's go, by the looks of it we won't be home till late afternoon...if at best."

"Right" We started to walk; it felt like forever, me just following my pain which I'm kind of happy I have right now. But I just couldn't stop thinking about killing Zoeys' soul.

"Mai...Mai"

"Huh?" I dint notice she was calling my name.

"Mai, you're bleeding again" I looked down to see my mid section was bleeding and my lower section

"Great, my stitches came undone again." I took part or my dress skirt and ripped it, tying it around my lower area and my mid area. Once finished I rapped my right arm over my mid to stop some of the bleeding. We started to walk again. Only to become dizzy.

"Mai!" Great I don't need this "Mai, I think we should stop and rest for a bit."

"N-no we got to keep going we wasted the morning and half the afternoon. I'm just tired and a bit dizzy after all I lost a lot of blood in the past couple of days." I gave her a small smile and continued to walk.

"O-okay." We walk for about an hour the sun dying down but not too much...

"It's around 4, we better hurry if we want to make it back before night fall."

"Mai!" Tiana screamed with happiness

"Yes" I stopped and looked at her

"Look, it's one of your cameras!" She pointed to the edge of the woods, and right there was an SR camera. I smiled and walked faster to it.

"We're back!"

***~K.R.~***

Madoka was sitting in front of the screens watching them as everyone left for a late lunch. She looked over to her left and stood up fast.

"Mai." She was shocked. There was Mai walking fast to the edge of the woods, once there she slumped up against the tree. She looked really bad. It made Madoka cry. There Mai was covered in blood, holding her stomach...her hair a mess, and out of breath. Besides, her stood Tiana who looked a lot better than Mai did. Madoka ran out the room and down the grand stair case crying with joy. She ran passed the SPR team

"Madoka!" Lin yelled

"She's back!" Madoka ran out the front door, trying not to trip over her dress. The rest followed. She reached the side of the house that had a camera...there...right there was Mai, the young lady that everyone loved.

"Mai!" Madoka yelled, Mai looked at her and smiled her bright smile that everyone missed. How can she smile after all of that, after everything she's been through?

"Madoka! Guys!" She tried to run but Madoka stopped her short with a hug as she cried.

"Mai, you're alive..."

"Yes, now please you need to help Tiana, Madoka. Lin, John, Bou-san and Ayako I need you to help me."

"Wait a minute Mai, you are hurt and you need to rest." Mai turned to look at Naru. "No, this has to get done now." I walked away from him with the four that I needed following me. I went to a big clearing and stood in the middle.

"Lin go to the north, Bou-san the east, Ayako the west and John the south please."

"Mai what is going on?" Bou-san yelled at me

"I'll explain later right now I need you three to do your prayer, Lin I need you to focus all your spiritual energy. You're the most important in this."

_'Mai are you making a barrier?' _Gene asked me

_'Shorta, I remembered seeing it on TV so now I'm going to see if it works.' _

_'And you?'_

_'Imma going to send him where he belongs'_

_'Mai, you don't have much energy, you lost a lot of blood, you can't even stand and you-'_

_'Gene I can do this, Zoey is helping me anyway'_

"Okay start!" I could hear them whisper their prayers; I can feel Lin's power. It was set, the barrier was there, and the trap was set.

"Mai! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I could hear Naru yell at me. I blocked him out, I was concentrating on bring Zoeys' father here.

"Zzzzoeyyy" Bingo he was here and he couldn't get out. I could feel the air whip around me moving my hair around my face, twisting my dress around my legs. Lin, John, Bou-san, and Ayako had stopped doing their part and just watched me in awe.

"Zoey, I'm ready." I whispered.

'I'm here' She said in my head 'I'm going in' I nodded my head and I could feel her warm soul go into my body.

"Your days of killing girls are over Derek!"

"Zzzoeyyy" He started to move towards me. I could hear everyone yelling at me to stop...but I wasn't going to .

"Rin!" One part gone "Pyou!" Two parts gone "Tou" three parts gone. I looked at him the three cuts out of the nine formed a pink circle around his upper body tightening around him. My energy slowly leaving me.

"Sha!" Four parts gone. "Kai!" Five parts gone. "Jin! Six parts gone. Those three made the same pink circle around his legs and tightened around them. More energy gone.

"Retsu!" Seven parts gone. "Zai!" eight parts gone. These two formed a pink circle around his neck and tightened. More energy leaving. The last one

"ZEN!" Nine parts gone. The last one slammed against his forehead and he screamed out in pain. Zoey was no longer in my body. All I had to do was brake the seal and he'll be gone for good...and same with Zoey.

_'I can't do it, I have no energy'_

_'Mai, just concentrate.'_ Gene told me, so I did. I felt it swell up my body. My hair now going crazy around me, my dress blowing up. It felt good, the warmth ran through my veins like the summer sun. My heart filled with joy. Then I heard her.

_'Open your eyes Mai'_ I did as I was told, when I did I saw a pink light take over my body, I smiled, I was amazed... I was doing this. In Front of me I saw a pink ball.

'_Let it go sweetie, and watch'_ I let the ball go, taking most of the warmth with it. I watched it leave me and hit Derek in the chest. The blast was so bright I had to close my eyes, when I reopened them he was gone, not one cry was heard.

"Thank you Mai" I heard Zoey tell me. I smiled up at the blue sky

"You're welcome." That's it, I couldn't take it anymore and I feel to my knees. Everyone rushed over to me, crying my name asking me questions but darkness took over.

'I'll see you soon Love' I hear that sweetie voice once again.

..Mom...

***~K.R.~***

"You know Naru you can just say you love the girl." Madoka said while standing next to Mai who was sleeping. Just hours ago Mai shocked everyone, when she collapsed she was rushed to the hospital where they stood now in her room after three hours of being in surgery. When she didn't get an answer she walked to the door.

"I'll be with everyone else." Then she left. Naru just stood there watching the sleeping brunette. IV's were hooked up to her, Blood was pumping into her and the heart monitor was the only sound in the room besides her slight breathing. He walked up to her bed.

"Mai." he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "What have you done to me." with that he walked out.


	12. Butterflies:Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back and alive ha-ha and still sick but its cool no school~ I really don't have much to say this time so I hope you enjoy Chapter 12 and please R&R and thank you to those who review! **

**Please Enjoy...**

Opening my eyes I came faced with a blinding white light. Letting my eyes focus, I see that the white light is the florescent lights in the white ceiling.

'Where am I?' A constant beeping keeps ringing in my ears, making my head hurt more than it already is

'What the hell is that' Pushing myself up in a sitting position. I placed my hands over my ears trying to block out that stupid beeping...but to my luck it just got louder...and louder...and louder

"Make it stop!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air to only have pain shoot up my right arm. Looking down I saw I had an IV in.

'What?' It all happened so fast. A total of five people came running in. Three women and two men, pushing me back into the hard bed, yelling to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Lifting my head just a little I saw the SPR group looking through the window of the room.

I don't know what happened in the next five minutes. But I have a feeling it was my entire fault. One of the nurses injected an IV in my left arm, I watched as the liquefied substance entered my body. Once it did I could feel all my veins burn, it felt like my whole body from the inside out was burning like it was on fire. A pain full scream left my throat.

_'Mummy, can we go to the town garden?" A little girl asked in a British accent._

_'Sure we can dear, let's wait for your father to get home first, okay?' The young mother relied to the child. She had long Brown hair, which gave off honey red highlights when the sun hit. Big Brown eyes lined with long thick black eye lashes. The woman was wearing light makeup on her face, and an off white sundress that was strapless with a yellow cardigan. _

_'In the mean time, let's go inside and make lunch for us dear'_

_'Okay, mummy!' _

What's going on? What are these images? Who are these people?

_'Welcome home honey.' The same women said to a man _

_'I'm glad to be home, especially since your here' the man grabbed the women by the waist and pulled her in to a passionate kiss_

_'Daddy!' The young girl cried out with joy. Hearing shout the two adults pulled apart. _

_He looked at the young girl and held his arms out 'Mai, sweetie' the said girl ran into his arms and hugged him. _

_'Welcome home daddy!' Mai kissed him on the cheek and left his embrace. _

_'Glad to be home.' He turned to the mother 'We have another case. We leave tomorrow.' The women nodded and kneeled down to Mai._

_'Mai, sweetie. Your father and I have to go out of town again. So you'll be staying with Muzzy.' Mai smiled at her mother and nodded. _

I can't take it. My head is starting to hurt.

_It was a cold rainy day. The rain pounded down on us while we stood outside on the grassy field, watching them bury him. Everyone was silent, women were crying, the men tried not to cry. I looked up at my mother she had silent tears fall down her cheeks. I pulled on her skirt as she held my hand. She looked down out me, at that moment something bad had happened but I didn't know what. All I knew was my mother had a broken heart._

No. No please. I know what this is! "No! Please I don't want to see it!" I snapped my eyes opened and the nurse to my right screamed. I didn't care. I wanted this vision to stop.

"Doctor!" That was the last thing I heard

_'Mummy, why are they burying daddy? Why mummy? Daddy promised to play with me. Mummy make them stop...please mummy, daddy has work to do.' My mother looked down at me while I was pleading with her to make them stop. More tears came down; my mother looked broken and scared. I felt lost and confused, but I knew she felt way more than I did. _

_'Mummy make them stop! Please!' I let go of my mother's hand and I ran to the edge 'Daddy wake up!' Tears ran down my cold wet cheeks. 'Daddy! Please wake up you promised!' My mother came up to me; she fell into the mud and rapped her arms around my small frame. I could hear us both crying _

_'DADDY!'_

The vision had stopped "DADDY!" I screamed as I jolted up wards. The nurses and doctors flew back against the wall. The beeping had stopped when in exploded into flames. I looked up at the window where SPR was, they looked scared and shocked. I cried and cried. I looked at Naru through my blurry eyes, he looked the same but I could see his eyes a little wide with emotion flowing in them.

Naru tried going to the door to open in. No, I don't want anyone near me. Not right now. He opened the door, but it flew back closed. What. I was shocked. He walked back to the window and he looked right at me in a weird way.

_I was in class like every other 14 year old. 'Mai' I looked up at the teacher who had called my name. _

_'Yes?' _

_'The answer to number eight, please' I nodded and looked down at my math homework_

_'Number eight is x equals sixteen' I said and he smiled. Before he could go to the next question the door slid open. Two of the teachers talked for a second and he looked at me._

_'Mai.'_

"No, not again!"

_The nurse stood in front of the hospital door. 'Your mother is in here' I nodded at her and walked in._

_'Mom?' She laid in bed, looking deathly pale. _

_'Mai, sweetie. Come here' She told me, more liked whispered. I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her holding her hand that was beginning to get cold. _

_'Mom.' Tears started to come down, because I knew what would come next. 'What Happened?' _

_'Something happened at the lab, and then I was brought here'_

_'Well, hurry up and get better, because tonight is girls night. Remember?' I smiled down at her _

_'I'm so sorry Mai, but I won't be able to come.' _

_'What are you talking about-' She cut me off._

_'Mai listen to me. I'm dying. There are many things you don't know. I wish I had time to tell you.'_

_'Mom, what are you talking about' I laid my head on her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat. _

_'Mai, when the time comes you will know what I'm talking about.' Her hand landed on my back, while she kissed my head. 'I love you Mai' _

_'I-I love y-you t-too mommy' her hand slipped and fell and her heartbeat had stopped. I laid there crying. _

Why. Why am I seeing these visions? The last two I got. But the first two? What were they? The windows behind me cracked. Am I doing this? I heard SPR yelling my name. I looked at them through the window. It cracked. I want out. I pulled out the IV in my arm.

"Ow." I looked over to the knocked out people in my room. The heart monitor was still on fire. I had stopped crying. So now my eyes were all red and puffy. I got down from my bed, the cold floor felt good under my hot feet. I walked to the door and opened it walking out.

"Mai!" Naru had yelled my name. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Naru." He glared at me, but inside of me I felt happy every time I saw him. He grabbed my arm and then yanked it away like I burned him. "Naru?"

"Mai,what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Mai, you just burned my hand." He showed me his hand. "You knocked out the doctors and nurses. You exploded the heart monitor into flames; you closed the door on me. And cracked the windows."

"And your eyes are like...pink" Bou-san said.

"What I-" I passed out before I could finish.

*~K.R.~*

"Uuh" I opened my eyes "Nnh"

"Glad to see you awake, Mai" I sat up and looked at the person who spoke.

"Hey, Madoka. Where is everyone?"

"Lunch. You feel alright?"

"Yeah, just a little weak."

"That's good to hear. They put you in a new room since, well the last one was umm destroyed." She laughed. And I joined. The door opened and came walking in everyone.

"Mai!" Bou-san ran over and hugged me. "Oh, Mai I was so worried!" He let go and sat down next to his girlfriend Ayako. John sat near the door with Masako and Yasu. They looked cute together. Madoka was on my left with Lin. And Naru was on my right. Then a nurse walked in with a smile.

"Ms. Mai"

"Yes"

"I'm glad you're awake. You have a cut on your stomach, it wasn't too deep so it should heal up soon and it shouldn't leave any scaring. You had other injuries to but they weren't bad. So they should heal fast also. Other than that we found out that your body is very allergic to iron. But it seems that your body is living without iron in your system which is very weird."

"Wait, you said my body is allergic to iron. But Iron is in almost all foods."

"Yes. It seems that your body destroys the iron once it enters your body. It weird but it's your body. Other than that everything is okay. But you have to stay here for 4 more days."

"No, I can't I have a wedding, in 8 days!"

"Mai, it's okay. We will figure something else out." Madoka told me. The nurse smiled

"By the way, I love your tattoo."

"Tattoo?"

"Yeah, the one on your right wrist." She then walked out. I looked down at my wrist and right there was a little pink heart with wings and a crown.

"I'm so confused. What is happening to me?"

"We will figure this all out Mai." Ayako said.

"No! I don't want to figure it out; for once in my life I want answers. The nurse said my body was allergic to iron. So how am I supposed to eat or anything."

"What she meant Mai was that, you have to get Iron naturally. As in eating or drinking. You can't have it injected to you."

"What, never mind I got it. Okay so that's one problem solved. Now the wedding"

"I'll stay here with Mai for the 4 days, while the rest of you head to England as planned." Naru yet again said.

"Naru, do you have the answers to everything?" Yasu asked. Naru closed his eyes and smirked

"Yes. I am Oliver Davis" We all laughed. It feels good to not have a care in the world. For once I would like to be a teenager.

"Well this looks like good-bye" Bou-san said

"Oh, that's right you have to catch a plane tomorrow morning."

"Yeas, But we'll see you in England in four-five days" Madoka said while giving me a huge good-bye. Once everyone was done their good-byes. It was only Naru and I.

Joy.

**Okay so chapter 12 is done. On my home page you'll have Madoka's wedding stuff up there and Mai's eyes. Review please.**


	13. Butterflies:Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm alive and back. I'm on summer vacation...I'm now 17 and a senior in High School! please enjoy chapter 13.**

I looked at the table clock to my left. "Ugh, it's only 3 in the afternoon" I put down the book I was reading and pulled out the IV in my arm. Got out of the bed and walked to the window. I can't believe a day has passed since they left, it feels like forever. Naru is so boring-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ms. Taniyama?" I turned from the window to see a young nurse. She looked to be around my age, around my height, she had that dark red hair like Emma Stone, that went down to the middle of her back in natural beach waves, her bangs slightly touch the tips of her eyes. She had amazingly beautiful green eyes, they weren't to dark or to light but you could see they were green. Surrounded by long thick dark eyelashes. She had the same body type as me short legs with a long torso and the same sized chest. Note to self get new bras.

"Yes" I answered.

"I'm just here to check up on you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, bored and slightly upset" She checked over my charts and looked up

"Why"

"The doctors are keeping me in here for three more days and now I'm going to miss my friend's wedding and I'm her maid of honor" I plopped myself down in the chair next to my bed

"Oh I'm sorry to hear. Can I ask a question." She told me as she sat herself down on the bed. I looked at her nodding her to go on "Is it hard for you, you know not having parents"

"What?" I was shocked; this random girl is asking about my parents...how did she even know that they died? "I'm sorry, But how did you know...that they're dead?"

"Umm" Her face held it all, she looked panicked and scared. "Ah, your reports said you didn't have parents!" For a moment I didn't believe her but I just brushed the feeling away.

"It's been very hard, my dad died when I was young so I don't remember him much and my mom died when I was 14. But I have a new family now and I'm going to hold on to them forever. But things just keep getting weird. Like this random tattoo." Lifting my arm so she could see the small pink tattoo on my wrist."

"...Carpe..." She mumbled

"What?" She looked up with widen eyes

"N-nothing" She got up and ran out the door.

"Wait! Please come back!" I yelled as I ran to the door. But I was too late the mysterious nurse was gone.

"Why are you randomly yelling?" I yelped and turned around to see Naru.

"Naru! God you gave me a heart attack."

"No I gave you a heart attack. God did not, if you really want one you can ask for one. But I wouldn't if I was you, because then it will be hard on me to replace the tea." Naru casually states as he walks in to the room like he rules the place.

"The tea is all you care about. Not me, I get it so you wouldn't care if I quite will you." I shot right back.

"I never said that."

"But you didn't deny that you wouldn't care." Ha! I won this battle "I win!" I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out.

"You may think you won one battle but I'm still winning the war." He smirked at me

"Jerk."

"It's what I do." He walked over the window looked out for a second and then looked at the book I was reading. While doing so the sunlight hit him perfectly. Casting and warm glow to his pale skin. His raven hair shinning like the ocean at dawn...his eyes...his eyes, his beautiful navy eyes melting within the golden sunlight. God I wish I can stay like this forever looking into his eyes...

...wait looking into, I was just looking at- Crap he caught me staring

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me Mai?" Huh?

"Oh-I- You see- well yes and no. Naru I want to leave!" He's still looking "I'm fine and I cannot miss Madoka's wedding. Neither can you, we both will be in hell if we do." He knows I'm right. I turn to say one last thing but he was already out the door.

"Fine, be that way." I sat back down in the comfy chair letting my thoughts wonder...

'Who was that girl?'

'Was my mom really talking to me?'

'Where did this pink tattoo come from?'

'Do I have powers that I don't know of...does my mom have something to do with this?'

'Was it really true that my eyes turned pink?'

'What's happening to me?'

'If I do have these powers, how the hell do they work?'

So many questions and no answers! Ugh this is so annoying; I wish I had some magic ball that will tell me the answers.

**'Well I'm no magic ball, my sweet butterfly. But I do have some answers for you.'** a kind and gentle voice spoke to me. Mom.

'Mom? Is that really you?' I couldn't believe it. It's been two almost three years since I last talked to my mom...well she was also alive then.

**'It is my dear. But we have no time to chit chat. I must warn you now, you must be careful they are after you. You will learn all the answers in time my dear.'**

'Mom what are you talking about' She was confusing and scaring me.

**'There are many ways to use your powers. The easiest is to think. Clear your mind and think about what you want to do. When your powers and you yourself grow stronger it will come naturally as breathing and walking.'**

'Mom, please I'm still confused.'

**'Don't be my butterfly. When you uses these powers great things will happen, they maybe good or maybe bad, believe in yourself.' **Okay I can do this. **'I don't have any time left. This is goodbye.'**

'MOM! Please, no. There is so much more I need to ask! Please mom.' I cried out.

In a faint voice I still heard her **'There is so much more you will learn and be told, from here on out your life will change forever.' **

'What. No, please no. Mom please I'm scared and confused' But she was no longer there.

I wiped my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths "Pull it together Mai. Okay mom told me to clear my mind and think about what I want to do." Taking deep breaths I cleared my mind. Only thinking about moving the picture.

It rattled. "Really! Okay rattling is good, at least it's nothing. Let's try this again." It rattled some more...then its stopped, it moved off the wall and hung in the air. "Yes! I did it" Looking at the pink tattoo on my wrist I was surprised to see it glowing, it even got bigger. It wrapped around my wrist in all these beautiful knots like a bracelet.

Losing concentration the picture started to fall. Getting up quickly and throwing my hands out in front of me "Noo!" It stopped about three inches off the ground "Oh thank God"

After playing around with the picture for five minutes I started to get the hang of things. Still surprised about my glowing tattoo I thought about my eyes. Smirking I thought I should try to see if I could control more than one object. Thinking about it, the mirror on the wall started to come over. And sure enough what Monk said was right...my eyes were glowing pink.

An hour had passed on by with no sign of Naru either, but a total of nine objects were floating in air doing whatever Mai tells them to do...Getting tired Mai ordered the objects to go back to their original places. Signing Mai plopped herself back down in the comfy chair.

"Man, I feel so drained." Letting my mind wonder once again one thought kept coming up 'Why do I keep thinking of that one vision were my mother had died in'. That vision just didn't seem right to me…why can't I remember. I can't remember anything younger than six years of age…after that I can remember everything. Why though that's a whole other topic.

I knock came upon my door followed but I black clad teen opening it. Naru. Our eyes locked as I let a cheer full smile cross my face.

"Hey Naru, what's up?" He crossed the room and put two things on the foot of my bed. Papers and what looked like clothes.

"Here, these are the papers you have to sign to be discharged and new clothes that Madoka brought over before her flight in the morning." He finished, as a dumbfounded look came upon my face. He sighed. "You said you wanted to leave, didn't you? Get changed and meet me at the front desk" he left.

I got up and went over to the clothes, I sighed. I walked over to the bathroom that was in my room and started to undress.

My eyes widen.

Bandages were around the middle of my torso but that's not what scared me. It was the slightly red markings on my chest on my ribs. 'What?' they were not there last time I checked, but that was last night, and before I found out I could move…stuff…is it...could it…could it really be my own body doing this to itself? My own, new unknown powers? Was this what my mom was talking about?

_'Great things will happen. They might be good or maybe bad'_

I quickly put on my black tank, with a purple and gray floral skirt with a black waist belt. Followed by a gray cardigan that brought out the gray in the skirt. Slipped on the black ballet flats and quickly put on my makeup and jewelry that I found in the matching gray bag. Once I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror…could it really be that my own powers could be killing me? If so it was my burden.

No one must know.

***~K.R.~***

Leaving the hospital, Mai realizes that she's never been on a plane...or that she remembers. "Naru. I'm scared." She said as she gets in his car. "I never been on a plane, not that I remember anyways"

"There's nothing wrong with planes Mai." He told her pulling away from the hospital

"Naru, this isn't the way to your condo. We still need our bags"

"I have the bags in the back."

"Okay- and yes there is something wrong with planes! They could fall out of the sky if they stop working, how you would like crashing from the altitude of 30,000 feet! I know I wouldn't...Oh man I'm not feeling so well."

"You're going to be fine Mai, planes are the safest way to travel and the odds of being in a crash are 1 in 5.4 million and the odds of being killed in one are 1 in 9.2 million."

"Why did that just make me feel worse?" An hour and a half past when we pulled up at the airport. "Oh man."

"Let's go Mai" Naru Grabbed her arm and dragged her in the airport, while holding both their bags. Skilled bastard.

Sitting in first class made Mai feel special. But that didn't last very long because she started to feel sick again. Looking up from his book Naru saw Mai still looking sick. As one of the flight attendants walked by he asked for a ginger ale. After waiting for three minutes the young woman came back with what Naru had asked for. Placing it on his tray he pulled out a little packet from his pocket. Strawberry flavoring. After finishing what he was doing he gave it to Mai, who he found looking at the cup, the empty packet and then to him. Mai smiled and drink the flavored ginger ale.

'He remembered strawberries are my favorite.' After drinking her drink she became calmer..well only for a little, because the plane started moving. Mai yelped and grabbed onto Naru's right arm. Not realizing that she placed it right in between her chest. Seeing this Naru slightly blushes and turns away looking out the window trying to calm is breathe and his ranging teenaged hormones.

'This is going to be a long 11 and half hours' He thought to himself.

***~K.R.~***

It was 4:30pm when they landed in London, England **(AN. It was 3pm in Japan when they left and it was 6am in England.) **Naru woke his sleeping assistant who still had his arm in a tight grip. Once awake and the now fully flustered Mai, Naru leads her out of the plane and into the airport where they picked up their bags. Outside Naru calls for a taxi to take them to his home...more like two mansions put together.

"You grew up here." Mai was shocked, no wonder why he was a narcissist he grew up here.

"Its nothing important." Mai gawked at him. They drove up to the black Iron Gate. Suddenly Mai felt tiredly weak. Once they drove past the opened gates her strength returned. The drive up to the mansion was shorta long but it let Mai look at the beautiful nature around her. All the trees, grass, bushes looked so green and filled with life. The flowers looked out of this world. So many of them too. The taxi stopped at the front steps. There's about 6 that lead up to the front door, don't forget the 12 steps to get to it.

Getting out Mai was hit with a fresh breath of air. In the distance she could smell backed goods. The birds were singing everything felt alive. She looked up at the mansion...there was no words to describe what she was seeing. It was a semi old mansion about four stories high with balcony's and big windows opened to let the spring air in.

"Wow." Naru looked over to Mai and saw her looking around in amazement. He smiled to himself. "Naru, there's so much life and nature here, It's wonderful and to think people want to ruin this. I'll give anything to live here."

Naru smirked and walked ahead, hearing Mai's footsteps behind him "Be careful for what you wish for" He said to himself.

Walking into the front door Naru put down their bags. **(AN. When did Naru get the bags?..we may never know) **"Mother, Father." Naru called out, But Mai wasn't paying much attention to him because she was in the zone...the zone of HOLY CRAP! This house is beautiful on the outside but inside its like you're in heaven. Right when you walk in it's a big open space with two grand staircases in front of you. You know like the ones you see in movies. Above there was a huge ass Crystal chandelier. In between the two grand staircases was a longish corridor leading to another room. On the both sides of the large room were two more rooms.

Naru turned to Mai and nodded for her to follow him, he led her down the longish corridor under the staircases and it led to huge ass kitchen were we saw the SPR ladies and Mrs. Davis baking.

"Mother" Naru said surprising her, making her drop the pan full of chocolate.

"Oliver!" She ran over and gave her son a big hug. "Oh honey. I missed you so much, just phone calls and letters don't make me feel better you have to visit more." She let him go still holding on to his upper arms. "Come on let me look at you."

Mrs. Davis was a very beautiful woman for her age; she wasn't that old anyway she's only 40. She's an inch or two shorter than her son. She had longish brown black hair that she had in a pony tail while her bangs stayed to the sides of her face. Her big blue eyes gleaming with joy were framed by long think eyelashes. Perfect cheek bones and eyebrows. Her full but yet slim lips smiled with delight, showing her straight pearl white teeth. Her sun kissed skin held little to no wrinkles. She wore eyeliner, mascara and a light pink lip gloss. She had on navy yoga pants and a fitted cream top, with sleeves that went above her elbows.

"Oh Oliver, you didn't grow any taller, and you still hold that same look on your face. The only thing that did change about you, is the length of your hair... you need a haircut." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"Mother my hair is fine. Now keep Mai here with you, while I go find father." He nodded to the others in the room and to me on his way out.

"Mai! Your here. Oh are you okay, we heard you where in the hospital and should still be in it." Mrs. Davis said as she gave me a warm welcome hug.

"Well, yes I'm still supposed to be in it. But I had Naru get me out. I couldn't miss Madoka's wedding now could I?" Letting go of Mrs. Davis I gave Madoka and Ayako a huge and smiled to Masako.

"But Mai, how are you feeling?" Ayako asked. I gave her a smile

"I'm feeling just fine."

"Well that's great news to hear. Come on Mai I'll show you to your room" I followed her down the corridor picked up my stuff with her help and went up the right staircase. A couple doors down she opened a door and led me inside.

"Okay, here we are. Ayako's room is next door, and Masako's is across the hall. Oliver's is in the west wing and the fourth door down. Martin's and I's are also in the west wing the last door down and Madoka and Lin's are across the hall from ours. And your bathroom and right through that door" She pointed to the right.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis" I gave her a hug.

"Don't call me Mrs. Davis, it makes me feel old. Call me Luella please." She smiled

"Okay Luella. Thank you again."

"Shortly you will be calling me mom." She giggled and ran out

"What?" Oh well I unpacked my bags and put my clothes in the dresser and some in the closet where my bridesmaid dress is hanging. I finished putting my shoes and other things away. Picking up another bag I headed for the bathroom. Putting all my stuff in place I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You know what. I'm going to see if it's true." Taking off my cardigan and top I see the red marks had gone away. "Okay here's the moment of truth." Closing my eyes I cleared my mind. Opening my eyes I saw that they were glowing pink, I see that my tattoo now glowing pink had returned to its original form. But now the beautiful swirls and knots are forming around my writs like it had when I was in the hospital. Looking back up in the mirror I saw that the red marks had returned. I sighed.

"Now I really know it's my powers doing this to me." I looked at my eyes still pink, I blinked and they were back to my original color. Putting my clothes back on I walked out of the bathroom to see I got a text from Naru,

_Come down to the living room once you are done unpacking._

I sighed again.

Walking out, I tried not to get lost but I was so into the pictures on the walls. They were Naru and Gene, Luella, Mr. Davis and other family. Smiling at the pictures of younger Naru and Gene she bumped into Luella.

"Luella I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"It's all right Mai, sometimes I get lost in these photos. Just looking at these Make me happy and sad at the same time. Knowing that for now on all I'll have is pictures of Oliver. And no more of Gene. He would have grown up to be a wonderful gentleman." Whipping the tears from her eyes she smiled and turned to me "Enough with the sadness, Gene wouldn't want me to be sad. Come on everyone is in the living room." taking me by the hand we jogged down the hall and down the stairs till we reached the living room.

"Mai there you are. Come on we are going shopping!" Madoka cheered

"What?" I was confused in a way.

"Yeah, we are going shopping me, you, Luella and Ayako. Masako doesn't want to go. Come on its the last thing that I'm going to be doing with you girls before I'm on my honeymoon" She gave me those puppy eyes...maybe that's how she got Lin to proposed.

Giving in. "Fine, I'll go. But I have no money." The two English women laughed, while dragging me out followed by Ayako.

After 4 hours of shopping the girls come back to the guys in suits.

"Luella, where have you bee, the rehearsal dinner. Did you forget?" Mr. Davis scolded his wife.

"Relax Martin, I didn't forget and we went shopping for it anyway. Now since we left while you were in your office, say a quick hello to Mai, dear."

Mr. Davis smiled to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips. He turned to Mai and gave her a warm hug "Welcome Mai, It's a lot better seeing you again during happier times. And this time its longer too." Letting go he looks down at her.

Mr. Davis looks very nice for a 41 year old. He stands tall almost to Lin's height, He had big strong shoulders, slim but had muscle you can see. His short dark brown with light gray hair on the sides near his temples and ear was pushed back. His strong brown eyes held happiness, his strong face was shaved. He looked like a man of business, but he also looked very friendly. Someone you can very much trust.

"I hope you are feeling much better, the last I heard was you were in a Hospital for some time."

"It's a pleasure being here Mr. Davis. And yes I'm feeling much better than before." I smiled and he returned it.

"Okay, okay let's go ladies we still need to get ready. Luella grabbed me by the hand and marched me up the stairs.

"Oh, and Mai." Mr. Davis called out. I stopped and turned to see him looking at me "Martin, please. Mr. Davis is my father." I smiled and big warm smile and nodded.

About a half hour later the girls come down the stairs, all but Ayako and Mai.

"Where is Mai mother?" Naru asked

She smiled at him "Well, you'll see soon enough." She giggled and Madoka joined in.

"After tonight I think you should start planning a wedding Noll" Madoka said happily. Naru sighed and turned to see Ayako rushing down the stairs.

"Everyone, Mai is coming and she looks stunning. Thanks to Madoka" Ayako gets down to everyone "Oh here she comes."

Mai walked to the beginning of the staircase and looks at everyone. Everyone was looking at her it made her blush. She started to walk down. She looked up again and saw that everyone was also smiling, but Naru was staring at her. It made her black even more. She was wearing a short baby blue one shoulder dress, with nude Patent Peep Toe Platform Heels, a sparkle bow clutch, Cindy Smith bangle bracelets covering her pink tattoo, Heart crown studs on her ears. And very soft makeup. Her shoulder length hair was curled and put into a messy bun leaving her side swept bangs down.

"You look wonderful Mai." John said. Yasu nodded

"Thank you. Now let's get going before we are even later." We all laughed and walked out for a long but fun evening.

***~K.R.~***

"No!" I yelled as I flung myself up in bed. Oh right I'm at Naru's. What time is it. Looking over at my phone I say it was 10:30 am. "Holy crap!" I Jumped out of bed and ran to my balcony doors and flung them open letting the warm spring hit me. Hearing the bird's sing I walked over to the railing.

"Wow, I wouldn't mind living like this for the rest of my life." I smiled and tilted my face so the sun was beating on it.

"Mai, dear! Your just in time for Brunch" Looking down I saw that everyone was in the huge garden below. Wow this just got better. The garden was filled with flowers of all kind, bushes and trees. And to top it off a big fountain was right in the middle. "Come on dear. Get dressed and come down, or all the food will be gone!" Luella yelled from below. I laughed

"I'll be down in a minute!" Running back into my room I grabbed a tribal multicolored tube top. Denim shorts, Bright blue wedges that matched the blue in my top. And plus the made my legs look great. After changing I ran into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Putting my hair in a messy bun, and letting my bangs down. Ran out grabbed my silver chain bracelet and my silver Tinker bell wish necklace. After putting them on I grabbed my sunglasses and put them up top my head and ran out.

"Wow Mai you look amazing" Ayako said as I gave her a huge, same with Luella, and Madoka.

"Thank you and Good morning everyone." I sat down in the only empty chair which was next to Naru. "Okay I don't know what you guys think but I wouldn't mind living like this for the rest of my life." Everyone laughed besides Lin and Naru. But Lin smirked that's a start.

"What brunch in the garden, the amazing house, the wonderful weather. I mean come on. I feel like a princess."

"I'm glad you feel that way Mai." Martin said to her. Minutes went by as everyone started to eat and chat between each other. Buy Mai was lost in her thoughts once again.

'That dream. What did he mean?'

_'You stupid Bitch!' he slammed her against the stone wall. _

"_What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about Katio!"_

"_You broke the spell! You broke the spell before you were 18!" He was scaring me. I have no clue what he was talking about. Spell what spell. I could see the hatred in his eyes._

"_You're lucky Mai, that your mother bound me here, you're lucky I found out she lied about being the last, to save you!" _

"_What! What are you talking about?" He slammed me against the wall once more digging his nails through my flesh. He laughed an evil laugh_

"_You also broke the spell I put on you." he whispered into my ear. Silent tears escaped my eyes. "Here on out Mai, hell is going to brake lose. And you have no one to blame but yourself for you're the one who killed your parents." _

"_NO!" _

"-i, -ai, Mai!" A cold voice brought me back. I turned to look at Naru

"Y-yeah?"

"You are going with the girls. Out site seeing. If you weren't lost in your thoughts you would have known this." I blushed

"Oliver, be gentle with her." His mother said while poking him. "Let's go Mai!"

***~K.R.~***

After 3 and a half hours of site seeing. The girls stopped for ice cream. "Well this was very fun. And I ice cream and amazing!" Mai cheered

"Here, Mai go get yourself a new one." Luella gave her some money "Go on Mai, you're going to get this money one way or another and the 2nd option isn't so pretty." Mai quickly grabbed the money and took off to get another one.

"Vanilla Bean please" Mai asked in English. See she is a very smart girl. Naru is going to be shocked tomorrow at the wedding. "Here you go miss. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you, you too." She handed him the money and started to walk back to her table. She waved to Luella, Ayako and Madoka. And in the process bumped in to a guy.

"I am so sorry." Mai spoke in English to the guy she bumped into. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"Don't worry about it, neither was I" Mai blushed when she got a good look of him. He was tall about Naru's height, Brown short punk-ish hair with red highlights. He had brown eyes and perfect lips that looked so soft. He also had his ears pierced and had the lower right corner of his lip pierced with a black ring. Okay this guy was super hot!

"My name is Swindle Bex Rush. But everyone calls me Bex." Okay this guy is super hot, especially when he smiles like that.

"Well Bex, My name is Mai Taniyama"

"Taniyama. Is that Japanese?"

"Yes, yes it is I live in Japan." I saw the joy in his eyes

"No way, same with me. I'm here with my family visiting. I live in Tokyo"

"Really same! And I'm here for a wedding." I saw the joy leave his eyes

"Oh, your wedding?" I giggled

"No, My friend's wedding. I'm the maid of honor though"

"Well then Maid of honor may I have your number?" I blushed I hot guy never even asks me or my number. Yes Mai say yes!

"Yes you may." Handing each other our phones we placed our numbers inside and gave them back. "Well I really have to go, my bride is waiting."

"Will do, oh and hot legs." Okay he's good...real good.

"Thanks, there from my job." I smiled and waved goodbye. Walking over to my table was hard because all three girl had their jaws on the ground.

We scream and cheered all the way home. Once there. Luella wasted no time telling the guys what happened.

"You should of seen it Mai was all hot and sexy getting her game on!"

"Was not Luella" we laughed. Luella looked at her son; she could tell he was pissed.

"Why can't I find a place in this house that is quiet so I can read?" With that Naru got up and stormed out of the living room.

Once in his room she slammed his book on the end table. Turned and looked at the mirror to see a smiling look alike.

"Gene"

"Hey my little bro. How's mom and dad?"

"They're fine, still the same as always. How are you?" He walked over

"Better then I'll ever be. But I'm kind of stressing out."

"How can you be stressed?"

"Well I am Mai spirit guide, and what she's going through is tough. Plus I have a little brother how is to stupid to see his own feelings." Ignoring what Gene said about him

"What's wrong with Mai?" Gene sighed

"I really wish I knew. All I know is you have to ask her yourself. But her life is about to change, and she's going to need you there."

"I'll ask her once the wedding is over."

"Good. Now all you need to do is tell her you love her.

"I don't love her Gene. She works for me."

"So. Look this new guy Bex or whatever is going to take her away and you're going to stand by and watch. She can't wait forever you know." Can't take it any longer Naru smashes the mirror. Walking out on to the balcony he looks to the moon.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I just can't, because I don't know." he said this not knowing that Mai was doing the same he was doing.

She looked up to the moon and let the silver light touch her tears.

"Naru, I don't want to be hurt again. I just don't have forever. My life has just begun, I'll be okay. It's time for me to force myself to move on."

Looking down she let her tears fall onto the backs of her hands.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Her phone went off on her bed.

_1 new message from Bex._

_Hey Mai. I thought about you a lot today. I hope I get to see you again real soon._

**The End.**

**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 13. Please R&R it will really mean a lot. Please. **


	14. Butterflies:Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I've been having computer troubles for the past couple weeks, but now everything is back on and ready to go. I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I can because at this moment Jersey is going to get hit with Irene, and I don't know how much longer I'm going to have power the power already went out before, since I'm in the "safe zone" which means I don't have to be evacuated, which I find stupid because I'm like right near water…I have an ocean to the east and a bay to the south east XD. Well let's get onto the story. Please enjoy the wedding of our lovely couple Madoka and Lin. **

**(The address on the wedding invite is not real!)**

_**You are cordially invited to celebrate **_

_**The Wedding of **_

_**Madoka Elizabeth Mori**_

_**And **_

_**Lin Ryoko Koujo **_

_**On Tuesday afternoon**_

_**May the 12**__**th**___

_**At four o' clock**_

_**Thirty-five East Olivet Avenue Beach **_

_**Followed by a reception **_

_**R.S.V.P **_

_**213.555.1821**_

Today was the day, the day that Lin and Madoka will be forever married. Madoka has been waiting 11 months for this day. I still can't believe that it's here. Its 3:30 in the afternoon, and I'm in a tent with the other bridal party. Ayako, Masako, Luella, Rebecca a.k.a Becca Luella's younger sister, Lexi Luella's other younger sister and her daughter Poppy.

"Mai, I'm nervous" Madoka walked over. I turned to her taking in how beautiful she looks. Her creamy white sweetheart wedding dress held tightly against her torso, gathered in the middle to a fluffy flower and spilled along her legs in soft layers.

"Don't be. You have nothing to fear. Lin loves you more than you know." I told her. "The only thing you need to fear is, him passing out when her sees you." She started to laugh.

"You look wonderful Mai." I was dressed in my maid-of-honor dress which was a A-line strapless aqua dress that came to my knees, with a couple of small flowers to the side. "Wait till Naru sees you." I blushed

"This is your day."

She laughed "I guess, have you met the others?" She asked walking us back to the bridal party

"It was a brief interdiction"

"Well everyone, this is Mai Taniyama. The teen who stole Oliver's heart." She joked.I blushed "She's totally in love with him." Everyone laughed.

"Then we have Ayako Matsuzaki, she's dating Houshou Takigawa or Bou-san as we call him." Next she moved to Masako. "Next is Masako Hara, she's famous in Japan from her show. She has a crush on Yasu" She mumbled the last part. But everyone heard.

"Now, SPR meet Luella's family. First is Lexi Jones who is married to Doug Jones and they have two kids, Nathan who is 12 and this cutie here Poppy who is 10." We said our hello's "And last but not least Rebecca Jacobs or Becca. She's married to Craig Jacobs and they have a son Dylan who is 11."

Once everyone was introduced we started to mingle. All of us got along great and I could tell that we would become great friends. Becca, Lexi and I were talking when Martin came in.

"Wow look at everyone." He walked over to Madoka "Madoka look at you, you look beautiful. Daniel come look at you daughter." Madoka's father known as Daniel came in

"My God" her face lit up as she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she ran to him and gave him a huge. "I missed you. I can't believe you're here! You said you couldn't make it since they canceled your flight."

"Well Martin put it all together. I would never miss my little girls wedding." He pulled away and held her at arm's length "Look at you" He started to tear "Your mother will be so proud of you."

"I know daddy. I know."

"Well now that we have everyone. " we all turned to Martin "it's time to start."

"Right. Let's get going!" I stood by the tent door near the table with everyone's flowers to hand them out as they walked out of the tent. Poppy came first and I handed her, her basket. Next was Masako, then Lexi, after she started to walk came Becca, then Ayako, Luella went down with Martin with Nathan and Dylan as the ring borrows in front of them. I grabbed mine and Madoka's. I turned to her and handed hers over.

"Ready?" She smiled and linked her arms with her father.

"More than anything" Giving her one last smiled I turned and walked out. Walking out my the sun graced my skin and the warm spring breeze made the ceremony area so much more beautiful. I looked up and saw the men all up at the altar. Lin, then Naru who was the best man, Martin,Bou-san, Doug, Craig, and then Yasu . John was going to wed them, since Madoka wanted that and Lin thought it was a good idea too. And to tell the truth those men clean up very nicely. I took my place at the altar, once I did the music changed and everyone stood. Madoka and her father walked onto the beach .

I glanced at Lin and he was stunned, I smiled and looked back to the princess of the day. With tears in her eyes she kissed her father on his cheek as he gave her away. The bride and groom smiled to each other as they turned to John who then began to talk.

They are perfect for each other. Madoka and her hyper-ness and Lin who is always quite and a computer junky. You wouldn't know it at first glance but you could really tell that they are in love. The way that they both look at each other. The way that Lin is always worried for her and puts her first before anyone…even Naru. You may think that Lin gets annoyed by Madoka but that the opposite, you could tell that he doesn't mind. I asked him a couple months ago after Madoka left the office, he just smiled and said he likes listening to her. Her voice is soothing for him. I didn't realize I zoned out still Madoka handed her flowers over.

John handed Lin Madoka's ring. "Please repeat after me" Lin nodded and took her hands

"I Lin Ryoko Koujo, take you Madoka Elizabeth Mori"

"I Lin Ryoko Koujo, take you Madoka Elizabeth Mori"

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love"

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before"

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Lin smiled and slipped her ring on her ring finger on her left hand right next to her engagement ring. Madoka smiled and started to cry. John turned to her and handed her Lin's ring. "Please repeat after me"

"I don't know with all this crying, but I'll try" Everyone in the room began to laugh. Even Lin and somewhat Naru.

"IMadoka Elizabeth Mori, take you Lin Ryoko Koujo"

"I Madoka Elizabeth Mori, take you Lin Ryoko Koujo"

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love"

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before"

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before"

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Clearing the tears from her face she smiled "looks like I did it" they laughed again as they watched her slip his wedding ring on his ring finger.

"With the power invested in me. I declare you Mr. and Mrs. Lin Royko Koujo." He paused and look at the both of them "You may kiss the bride"

Lin leaned in and kissed Madoka. He picked her up and spun her around. A side of Lin that I haven't seen. Everyone clapped and cheered for the new married couple. He placed her down gently and broke apart.

"YES!" Madoka cheered. Taking his hand the walked down the sandy path. The flower girl and the ring borrows followed after. Naru and I met and we linked arms and walked down after followed by Luella and Martin, Ayako and Bou-san, Becca and Doug, Lexi and Craig and then lastly Masako and Yasu.

We got to the reception area which was right down the way. Not on the beach, on the outdoor hall The grooms mean and the bridal party waited outside the area waiting to be called in my the DJ

"Now please give a hand to the dashing ring borrows and the very adorable flower girl Dylan Jacobs, and Nathan and Poppy Jones!" The DJ scream. The three children ran out and the crowd cheered and clapped.

"The Best Man and the Maid-of-honor; Oliver Davis and Mai Taniyama!" With our arms still linked, we started to walk a smirk placed upon his face and a joyous grin placed on mine we walked into the area with the crowd still cheering and clapping.

Every one's names were called and they walk, ran, skipped or danced out. Then the time came.

"Now please everyone stand for the Bride and Groom. Mr. and Mrs. Lin Koujo!" Everyone in the hall stood clapped and cheered.

The bride and groom walked to the dance floor. "Now as request let's welcome Lin and Madoka's friend and co-worker Houshou Takigawa to sing their song for their first dance. The crowd clapped as Bou-san made his way to the stage. The music started. Lin bowed and asked Madoka to have this dance; she laughed and took his hand.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_but some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes,_

_I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_

_more than a little crazy_

_but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only the sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see_

_the missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound_

_more than a little crazy_

_but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

The song was beautiful, and went with them perfectly. The song ended, Lin pulled her closer and kissed her. I wish that one day I'll meet someone perfect, and loving…Maybe

I turned to Naru who was sitting right next to me

Maybe...Maybe that guy will be Naru. I blushed at thinking that. And turned to look back that the couple.

The night went one with cheers and tones of dancing. The cake was beautiful and the look on Lin's face when Madoka shoved it in his face was priceless. Good thing I'm getting a copies of all the wedding pictures.

The night ended with the bride and groom leaving in a white limo to go on their honeymoon. 2 in half weeks without Lin and Madoka…sad...

**Hey guys! So I don't own I knew I loved you for Savage Garden. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to try to update tomorrow with Chapter 15 but with Irene here I don't know since I already lost power 3 times this night, and it's supposed to get a lot worse here in Jersey so I really don't know if I can update. If not I'll update after Irene has gone. R&R PLEASE!**


	15. Butterflies:Chapter 15

**Hey people! So a couple of things before we get started...**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, on my profile I put up Madoka's wedding stuff, such as dresses, flowers, cake and etc...**

**A couple of days ago I finished going over the other 13 chapters of Butterflies. I checked spelling and grammar. I also took out some stuff and add some too. In my opinion it will be better to reread or even skim through them so you wouldn't be confused in the upcoming chapters.**

**That's all I have to say. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! :)**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mhmm"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Okay, okay I get it." Thrusting my hand on the alarm clock. The annoying sound finally stopped. Looking up I saw a little note on the table next to the clock.

_Morning Mai. –Naru_

"Naru!" Its 8 o' clock! I just wanted to sleep in a little. He has me up at a god known hour… Sighing as I got out of bed "Well I'm already up." Grabbing a pair of denim Capri's, a blue penguin T-shirt and some undergarments I headed for the shower.

15 minutes later, I got out of the shower and started to dress myself. I looked into the mirror and saw that all the red markings are gone. "Thank God." Looking down at my right wrist I thought back to the other day in the hospital "Carpe...That's what that nurse said." After finishing putting on my clothes I did my makeup and hair. Put on my pink low-cut converse and a couple of pink and white bracelets and last some pink heart stud earrings. I headed for the door.

I got downstairs and saw that everyone was in the living room.

"Good morning everyone" I said as I entered "How did everyone sleep?" Sitting myself next to Ayako.

"I slept wonderfully" Luella chimed followed by a couple of nodded and grunts. "Okay so now everyone is awake. Let's have breakfast!"

"Mother, you let the cook have the week off. Remember?" Naru stated not once looking away from his book. Luella blushed red from forgetting

"It's all right Luella I'll help make breakfast." I stood

"Me too." Ayako stood next "Masako would you like to help?" Masako looked up, she nodded and walked with us to the kitchen.

"Well since the women are cooking for our lovely and _LAZY _men." She emphasized on lazy so they could hear her. "What shall we make?"

"Well Yasu likes eggs" Masako said blushing behind her baggy cardigan. Since she's not in Japan it will be weird if people saw her walking around in a kimono

"Same with Martin; Noll eats anything." Luella chimed

"I think John likes pancakes and French toast" I joined

"And that Monk eats what's put in front of him" Ayako stated "So how about we make everything?" She questioned. We all looked at her with huge smiles.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" I shouted. Soon after the kitchen was bustling with four women. Half an hour went by and the girls were finished with breakfast.

1 huge bowl of scrambled eggs, 1 big plate with French toast, 1 medium sized plate of pancakes, 2 small plates with bacon and sausages. There was orange juice, chocolate milk, and everything things else needed, Plus cinnamon buns and fruit salad.

"Well looks like we are done" Luella said proudly with her hands on her hips. "Mai help me set the table. Ayako and Masako can bring out the food."

I took of my apron and grabbed some plates and headed for the dining room, Luella right behind me with the silverware.

"Mai, how are your parents?" Luella asked while finishing up with the silverware. I looked up at her

"Um…I guess they're okay. I don't get to see them often" I answered. Feeling the stares form Ayako and Masako I turned around and gave them the look _'I don't want pity' _they smiled at me, and finished setting up. "GUYS BREAKFAST!" I shouted

The guys came in and seated themselves. Martin at the head, Luella to his left, me to his right, Ayako to my right, Bou-san across from her. Then Masako to Ayako's right with Yasu in front of Masako then John next to Masako and Naru next to Yasu…why was Naru all the way down there…I don't know.

"Wow guys, you really out did yourselves" Bou-san said as he dug in. Everyone filled their plates and began to chat amongst themselves. Pushing some of my hair behind my ear, my bracelets moved showing my mark.

"Mai" Martin said confused "May I see your wrist?"' causing everyone to go silent and turn towards us. Nodding I moved my arm to him. He grabbed it and slid his thumb over the pink mark. He looked up at him "Mai, do you know what this mark is?"

"N-no…but a nurse at the hospital said Carpe" His and Luella's eyes went wide. "B-but she ran out before I could ask her anything" Looking at him a little scared "Do you know anything?"

He and Luella shared a glance at each other. Then Luella began to speak. "Well we know enough. Carpe's are like witches but ten times stronger. They don't need wands or remember spells or key words to cast."

"Unless needed" Martin finished

"Wait. You're telling me that I'm a Carpe…a type of witch but just stronger?" Mai looked at them confused and shocked.

"Well kind of" Luella began "We only met one Carpe and her name was Ren. She was a young girl right out of college and she came here to England. Martin and I befriended her and she started to work with us when she first opened SPR. She and I were 22 and Martin was 23 at the time. She was a very skilled medium and a very talented Carpe." She paused for a second and then continued "2 years later she became famous in the paranormal word. Not just because she was a medium…also because Carpe's are very highly respected."

"Carpe's are rare I guess you can say. They only come from one family line. And are only females. So as the family goes on and the women marry out of the family name the Carpe gene gets passed on, till it is no longer there." Martin said "But then a group of people began to hunt them, these people are called Thirsts. It's amazing to come across a Carpe. Lasted I check Ren said she was the only one left"

"Yes it is very amazing to know that Ren isn't the only one left" Luella looked joyous. Everyone was just either to shocked to say anything or just socking it all in.

"So what happened to Ren? Is there any way I can met her?" I asked. I looked to both Martin and Luella.

"No. Well I wouldn't say that" Luella looked sadden "She met an American FBI agent on a case that we took and they both fell in love. They got married and he moved here to England to work with us because he was also physic. 11 months after they got married they gave birth to a beautiful girl" She started to cry, so Martin picked up for her.

"4 years after, the group of Thirsts found out the Ren was a Carpe and started to hunt her and her daughter. Christopher Ren's husband got in the way and he was killed by them. After the funeral of Christopher Ren changed her and her daughter's last name back to her maiden name and moved back to Japan." Martin took a deep breath "It was my last time seeing her. But Luella saw her a couple months after. And came back with two little five year old twins. Which we name Oliver James Davis after Ren and Christopher James and Eugene Jonathan Davis after Christopher's Father."

I looked shocked. I turned to Naru and he too looked shocked. Everyone did. Luella got up and came back with a picture. "This is Ren and Christopher on their wedding day on the left and on the right is when Ren gave birth to her daughter" She handed me the picture and looked at it.

I stopped breathing

**R&R PLEASE! I'm working my butt off, I would like to know if I still have readers haha XD**


	16. Butterflies:Chapter 16

**Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy. So let's get started. Oh two things before I move on. One THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**And number two and for a friend of mine who I made over FF who also reads my story. I have one thing to say to you.**

**WARNING! IF YOU ARE NOT A HUGE HARRY POTTER FAN PLEASE SKIP THIS AND MOVE ON.**

**HERMINONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY BELONG TOGETHER! IT'S FORBIDION LOVE! WHY CANT YOU SEE IT CHICA! XDDD**

**Sorry. I just had to get that to her. **

**To those that lost the lives, loved ones, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, co-workers, sons, and daughters: you are all in my prayers. Never forget 9/11. RIP.**** Times of impact: 8:46 a.m. and 9:02 a.m. Time the burning towers stood: 56 minutes and 102 minutes. Time they took to fall: 12 seconds. 2819 dead from 115 different nations. 343 Fireman/paramedics, 23 NYPD, 37 Port Authority officers. ****Ten years ago today one of the worst crimeS against America occurred. Hard to believe something that happened so long ago can be so vivid every day. RIP *HEART* I am proud to be an American**

I stopped breathing.

I heard people calling my name. But at the same time it was all blurry. I felt someone on my left rubbing my knee and holding my arm. I didn't even notice the silent cold tears run down my face. My lungs started to burn. My chest started to ache. The shouting got louder and louder. I gripped the picture frame.

"These...these are my parents" I whispered. But everyone heard me. The room became so quite you could hear a pin drop. I looked down to my right and saw Naru "These are my parents Naru." I said quietly.

"Holy shit!" Bou-san jumped from his seat "Are you kidding?"

"No way" Yasu had a shocked face but then turned into a wide grin "So does that mean Mai is like a princess?" Everyone besides me and Naru looked at him "What, they said Ren was last one"

"So does that mean Mai is useful now?" Masako said behind her cardigan sleeve

Ayako, John and Martin just kept quite. Naru's face was blank but you could see in he's eyes he was worried, scared, shocked, and confused?

"No way!" Luella yelled with joy "Martin! Oh my God! Mai...Mai its Mai I thought it was just you know a coincidence. Oh my" Luella jumped up and hugged Mai.

"Mother" Naru started. But was ignored

"You're back! Oh my. I used to love playing in the town garden with you and making lunch for Martin and your father. I can't believe that your back!" Luella started to go off. But I don't remember anything.

My mom was a Carpe. My dad was an FBI agent from America. I remember my popup he's the one who taught me to speak other languages…but was that for my education or just because I'm a Carpe. I can't believe this. No. No. NO! All my life I've been lied too! My mother lied to me. She kept my father a secret all she told me was he was a great man and father and that he was killed. I have his picture and everything. But No, no why did my mom lie about this she never once told me anything like this. I trusted her!

Luella's voice brought me back "Mai, I have to see your mother. I have to see Ren!"

"Mother stop!" Naru yelled at her. Luella was stunned and looked at her son.

I cried. I cried out of anger towards my mother. "My mother is dead." I moved out of Naru's grip "please excuse me" Once I made it out of the dining area I ran up to my room and slid down the closed door and continued to cry.

"But M-Mai said her parents are fine" Luella mumbled tears filling her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt Mai.

"She doesn't want pity from anyone" Naru told her and started to head to Mai's room. "I'm going to check on her. I'm sure she doesn't want a mob of people around her at the moment"

**MTxOD**

I got up and wiped my wet cheeks clear of tears. "This can't be happening" I walked over to the nightstand next to my bed, it held a picture of my parents and me in front of a house…I have the key to that house. I picked up the picture and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Please tell me it's all a dream" I started to cry again. "Please. Please"

"Mai?" I looked up and saw no one. "Mai, your mirror"

"Gene?" I got up and walked to the floor length mirror "What are you doing here?"

"Listen your mom had a lot of reasons to lie to you" Gene disappeared "And you shouldn't be around Bex. He's bad news Mai" he popped up next to her. With a yelp Mai jumped

"H-how-never mind." Mai started to pace "What do you mean he's bad news?" Mai stopped and stared at him "Last time I checked he has to be the only person how hasn't lied to me! True I only met him a couple of days ago but I known all of you for almost 2 years!" Mai yelled at Gene.

"How did I lie to you Mai?" Mai yelped again for the second time in five minutes. Standing there was Naru and the rest of the SPR gang

"How did you lie to me? You're kidding right?" Mai's anger was boiling inside of her. She hasn't been this angry since...since, we'll never really. Not even when Naru told her she's was in love with Gene "Well that list can go on and on! But one, you lied to not only me but everyone one here about who you really are and why you were in Japan and then you left the next day after we found Gene!" Mai yelled right at his face

"Mai calm down" Gene tried. But failed as Mai stormed over to him

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You lied to me too! Pretending to be Naru!" Mai fell to the ground, no one dared to go near her. "I'm sick of being used and lied to!" She started to cry again.

"Mai. Mai dear." A soft voice filled the room. Everyone looked towards the mirror in her room.

Mai lifted her head and saw her mom "Mom" looking at her made her sad and happy but at that moment mostly angry. Ren stood about 5'5" with big round brown eyes and waist length hair that went from waves to perfect ringlets. She was slightly tan and built with a perfect supermodel body. Seeing her mom again she realized how much she looked like her mother. They could be almost twins But Mai was 5'1" and her hair was now at the length of her shoulders. Other than that they looked the same.

"Mai, please I didn't mean for you to find out this way" Her mother cried

"Find out this way! I just found out that I'm a Crape whatever that is!" Mai just exploded.

"Mai-"She was cut off by her daughter

"No! We knew the Davis, we lived her in England, and you're a medium and a Carpe! Dad was an FBI agent in America, and was killed protecting us from people who are hunting us down. Then you ship us off to Japan with Grandpa and lied to me! Do you know that I don't remember anything from the time I was born to age 6! I can't remember, there's this feeling and I just can't get passed it."

"Mai, everything you said is true but I did it for you. The reason I lied was to protect you but now it all failed. I casted a spell on you so you would forget those memories of us living there and you father. I also sealed your powers away. Gene here was trying to keep them at bay during your last case-"

Mai turned to Gene in a fitting rage "You. Knew!"

"Well…yes I knew. I known for a long time now"

"And you never once thought of telling me this! What else have you kept!"

"Mai please" Her mother pleaded "I did this for you"

"For me! FOR ME! YOU'RE MY MOTHER! I TRUSTED YOU, BUT ALL THIS TIME I WAS LIVING A LIE!" Mai screamed

"I did it so you could have a normal life" Ren looked guilty "Yes I lied, but it was for your safety"

Mai couldn't take another word she grabbed the picture of her and her 'perfect' family "AHHHG! SHUT UP!" Mai hurled the picture at the mirror causing the glass to fly everywhere. She crashed to the ground in a crying fit.

She could feel strong arms wrap around her small frame, cradling her in their arms

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She cried over and over again

"Shh, it's okay Mai" Naru whispered into her ear. They stayed like for what seemed for ever her crying over and over again 'I'm sorry ' and Naru telling her it's okay but it was only for five minutes. Mai started to calm down and looked up, she didn't even blush when she saw how close she was to Naru, she only saw a cut on his jaw line and right shoulder

"Y-you're h-hurt" She whispered. She looked around and saw everyone was worried; glass was all around the floor. Her mother and Gene nowhere to be found

"It's just a flesh wound. It's not going to kill" He smirked at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got hurt and I'm sorry I broke your mirror." Mai stood up and in a blink of an eye her eye color changed and her wrist began to glow pink as a beautiful design and knots formed around it. "I just...I just got so angry I flipped" moving her hand up the glass began to float "I-I'll try to f-fix it" Still in a state of being shocked and upset, the glass wiggled in the air not listening to Mai. Trying over and over, Martin came over and touched Mai's shoulder

"Relax Mai, it will come to you. Don't try so hard." Martin smiled to her and she returned it as best as she could

"Mai, don't worry about the mirror. I've been dying to get a new one "Luella piped up

"N-no, I want to prove to myself that I can do this. That it's not a dream" Mai mumbled. Naru stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Deep blue eyes and pink eyes clashed. She blushed at the how close Naru was to her.

"Mai you have a choice. Option one: You can pack your belongings take the next flight back to Japan and forget about everything and everyone here and live a normal life. No ghost, not magical power, no skipping school and more. You can get a normal job do sports, finish high school and go to college and be a teacher like you always wanted"

"Option two: You can stay here and find out more about you powers and put an end to all of this hunting down stuff. Stay with SPR continue to be my assistant, be with the family you came to love and go on a case I just took this morning"

"Noll that's a pretty big choice for her-"

"That's a very stupid question Naru. For someone who is so smart why will ask that" Mai retreated from his grasp and began to pack. She stopped for a seconded and looked at the mirror and broken glass, lifting her hand she fixed the mirror. And went back to packing

"Mai…are you really going to leave?" Bou-san asked kind of scared and worried. Mai turned to everyone who was looking at her. They all held the same expression : scared

Mai Laughed "Well what are you waiting for? We have a case to go to" Mai smiled and went back to what she was doing. A sigh of relief left everyone's mouth

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Sorry if you thought it went a little fast, I'm going to start going a bit slower in some part when I'm explaining things I don't want to confuse anyone. Oh you will be seeing Gene, Ren and Bex a lot more in the future, along with Mai's kick assed powers ha-ha **


	17. Butterflies:Chapter 17:Case 2

**Hey guys, so I know I missed last week's update, and reason being was I was away from my computer and other things. So I'm updating. This chapter is last week's Saturday chapter **

**. Hahaha so please enjoy Chapter 17. R&R please, if you do you get a Cupcake! Everyone has to love the cup of a cake :D**

Everyone was seated in the Davis's living room; the fire place was giving off an orange red glow from the dancing flames. The warmth coated everyone in an invisible blanket, keeping out the chilly air of the early spring morning. It was six in the morning and the sun hasn't come up leaving the sky a dark purple color slowly changing making it look like a watered colored painting.

Snuggling closer to the corner of the sofa, Mai struggled staying awake. Yesterday's events running threw her head. Naru had given her a choice and she took option number two; Staying here with her 'family', working for Naru and learning about her new powers since she just found out she was a Carpe which was a form of a witch just ten times stronger. She wanted to learn how to use her powers and become a powerful Carpe like her mother was, as the Davis's said. She found out a great deal of a lot of stuff yesterday. Like her parents were best friends and worked with the Davis's. Her father was an FBI agent from America, who was murdered protecting my mother and me. My real name is Mai Rayne James but after my father's death my mother got scared and changed our names back to Taniyama to protect us. And as far as I know I'm the last Carpe…yeah a lot happened in those short hours. But after that the day went on as like nothing happened.

Closing her eyes, Mai let out a sigh of joy as she started to drift off to a deep sleep. But of course something…or _someone_ brought her out…and that person being the one and only Naru.

"Well looks like everyone is here." Naru stated as he sat in the chair that was closest to her.

"Naru, can you please tell us why you have us awake at this hour" Mai asked, yawning "If the sun isn't up, neither should I"

"Mai, grow up" Naru closed his eyes and then Mai realized that Naru looked really pale. "Your 16 about to turn 17 in a month, you can wake up before the sun is up. And on top of that you're working."

"Well sorry. I wasn't planning on working while here in England. Now are you going to tell us about the case or not" Mai sat up and glared at Naru "Cause if not I'm going right back to bed."

"I'm getting there Mai. Stop acting like a child" He glared right back

"Me, the child? I'm not the one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I'm really starting to think you should have chosen option one." Naru said to her. And in a flash an apple from the tray on the table flew and ht Naru in the stomach. With him doubled over in pain he glared at Mai who was sitting there looking innocent.

A laughing Monk patted Mai on the shoulder "Mai –_laugh_- that was –_laugh_- priceless-_laugh_-"

"He just made me mad" Mai said while looking at Naru in pain. Feeling guilty Mai got up and went to the kitchen.

"Sometimes I can't stand him!" Mai grumbled to herself while putting the kettle full of water on the stove and turning the heat on. "How dare he say that? I get it we all are grumpy in the morning. But really!

Mai walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. Then she walked over to the counter and grabbed the sugar and honey. Waiting for the water to boil Mai decided to cut up some fruit for the narcissist. Grabbing an apple she began to cut it.

_Haha isn't it ironic how I hurt him with an apple and now I'm giving him an apple to make him feel better_

Once I was finished with the apple the kettle began to whilst. Placing the cut apple on a small plate, she walked over and poured the hot water into the cup. Adding two teaspoons of sugar and one tablespoon of honey Mai made her way out to the living room.

"Here" Mai held out the cup in front of Naru's face.

Looking up at Mai, and then looking back to the cup "Are you going to take it?" she questioned. Letting out a sigh he grabbed the warm cup, and looked back up at her. "Take this to. Your are looking pale, so eat some fruit" She held out a small plate with about 10 pieces of cut up apple.

"First you throw an apple at me, and now you're giving me an apple to make me feel better" He looked up at her

"If you don't eat it, I'll show t down your throat" Mai was not in the mood this morning. Gabbing the plate in his chest. Mai took her place back on the sofa.

After drinking his tea and eating a couple of slices of the apple Naru began to speak "Yesterday morning before breakfast I took a case. The man who brought this case to my attention is a very successful business man named Mr. Edward Johnson. He called me yesterday concerned about his estate that he bought two years back from his mother. The estate is used as a school for young men and women ages 13 to 19 to teach them how to be gentleman and maidens. And also used as a small hotel for travelers. The teens also work there as butlers and maids, putting their skills to the test." Naru said as he ate another slice of apple

"Naru how does this deal with hunting?" Yasu asked.

"From what Mr. Johnson has told me, 23 years ago is when his mother allowed boys to join the school. In those 23 years leading up to today 8 boys have disappeared." Naru answered

"What if the boys just ran away" Ayako stated "Most boys dislike etiquette class"

"That is why Mr. Johnson called me. He wants to know if it's a hunting or the boys did just runaway." Naru stood up "We are leaving here in two hours. Pack your bags for about a week's time. And pack clothes that are professional"

With that everyone got up and started to get ready.

**MTxOD**

"Mai let's go!" a suit clad Bou-san yelled from the grand staircase.

"I'm coming!" Mai rushed to the top of the stairs, and started to descend "I wasn't planning on working, while in England...so I don't know if this is okay." As she reached the bottom, she looked at Naru

"Is this okay?" Mai was wearing a peachy-red tibi strapless lace and silk dress. Paired with a brown flower double buckle belt. With brown brogue wingtip heels, a brown leatherette jacket that she borrowed from Ayako since it's going to be a chilly day. She had a creamy brown studded hobo bag draped over her right shoulder, stone wrap bracelet on her left wrist, not even caring about her mark on her right. And topped off with an arrow ring and matching earring and earthy browns and pinks for makeup. "Mai you look so cute!" Ayako gushed all over Mai "I have to take a picture for Madoka, so she can see when she gets back from the honeymoon!" Ayako quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture. "If you're done acting like a child, we can start moving." Naru butted in "Mai, you look fine. Now let's go before we are late." Mai beamed with joy and looked at everyone. Naru was in his normal black attire. Yasu had a dark gray suit, with midnight blue dress shirt and a black tie. Bou-san had a black suit with a red dress shirt that has the first two buttons undone. John had on navy blue dress shirt, with a loose blue tie and tan dress pants. Ayako had on a black pencil skirt, with a white dress shirt tucked in and red peep toe heels. _Someone is missing, and the Davis can't make it because they have their own case…wait…_ "Naru, where's Masako?" Mai asked as they walked out the door to the shiny black cars. "She couldn't make it; she has to do her show back in Japan." He answered, "Get in." He held out the door for her. After she got in he closed the door and went to the other side. "Hey, Naru is it just you two in one car?" Yasu asked. "Yes. The drivers know where to take us and I have to talk to Mai alone. So it will be you four in one car." He opened his door and was about to get in "Don't like it, you can walk there. I'm sure the driver will be kind enough to give you directions" With that said he got into the car and they drove away, leaving Yasu with a smirk on his face.

**MTxOD**

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mai asked looking at Naru, who was reading his handy-dandy black notebook

Closing his notebook he looked at Mai "Yes" ….

"Well…?"

"I want you to be careful. You are supposed to be resting and you haven't done much of that."

"Naru, I'll be fine. Plus you're the one who took the case…remember?"

"Mai, you just got out of the hospital four days ago…you weren't even supposed to be out on top of that." He looked at her once again "and before that you were in the hospital because of Katio."

"It's no big deal Naru." Mai said looking down

_Does he care about my health and well being? No...He couldn't…he's Naru…But Madoka said he did…_

"No big deal. Mai you left the hospital on the 11th of May. Spent almost 12 hours on a plane, then got here and ran all around town. Then went to the wedding o the 12th and then found out you were a Carpe on yesterday. You haven't rested. And that's what you are going to do."

"Naru, that's not fair. I am part of this team as much as you are" Ma pouted

"Your body isn't used to this Mai. And now you can add Carpe to your list." Naru opened his notebook and started to read "The only things you will be doing is resting and making me tea. If you have a dream, then tell me."

"Since when do you care about my well being" Mai mumbled looking out the window.

"I've always cared. I care about everyone on this team. And plus it will be a hassle to find a new assistant that can make good tea." He smirked, just thinking about the face she was most likely making at him.

_That's it! He only cares for my tea! _

**MTxOD**

"Edric" a voice called out "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Katio" Edric said. The 21 year old stepped out from the darkness. He stood at 6 feet. He was lean and muscular; he has slightly pale skin and pitch black hair with a bright red tint that went slightly passed in jaw line. He has a boyish yet handsome face and bright red eyes that were framed with long black eyelashes. Edric had both ears pierced three times the first hole having small black rings, his seconded have smaller silver rings and his third having dark purple studs. But in his left ear he had a silver-gray bar going through his cartilage. On the lower right corner of his lower lip he also had a very small black ring. He was wearing a blood red button up dress shirt with the first to buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had a loose black and white checkered tie around his neck. On both his wrists he had silver studded bracelets and on his left he had a leather wrap around bracelet. He wore black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt that had two silver-gray chains hanging on the left, paired with black converse. On his back under his shirt held a black tattoo of a raven. Its head starting at the back of his neck, its wings spreading across his shoulder blades and it body trailed down his spine.

"It took a very long time to find you." Edric came up to Katio and smirked. "I see you're still bounded here"

"Don't give me that shit Ed. You knew damn right where I was" Katio spat "you were there the day that bitch bounded me here."

"True, I was." Edric smirked again "But I too was casted away, so as you can imagine I had to find you all over again. And that was a hassle"

"I see you haven't changed, three years and you're still the same old 21 year old brat." Katio stood from the stone ground

"Ah, it's a beauty that we done age isn't it." Ed walked over to the wall that held a small glass mirror "I see you haven't changed in these last three years too." Edric glanced at Katio

Katio stood about 6'3''. The 22 year old had the same lean and muscular body as Edric did. He was paled skinned with silver medium length spiky hair; his long well sculpted face held bright piercing emerald green eyes. Both his ears were also pierced but only four times, three in the lob and one in the cartilage. The ones in the cartilage had a black chain hanging down that went into the third hole and had a smaller black chain hang from it with a small black cross on the end. His second hole held red studs and his first held small black rings. Just below his lower hip he had snake bites. He wore a white button down dress shirt with all his buttons undone, black dress pants that had a red studded belt and three silver chains on the right. He wore black combat boots and a silver thumb ring that had a dragon engraved on his left thumb. On his pale toned chest he had a black tattoo of a dragon starting below his collar bone, the wings stretched across his shoulders and its body running down his abdomen and its tail disappearing under his pants waist line.

Katio chuckled "It's the beauty of not aging…isn't that what you said?"

"Are you going to tell me why I had to come and find you" Edric turned to look at him "Because if not I'm leaving."

"Listen here you brat. You're under contract if you like it or not" Katio grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Not a flash of terror in Edric's eyes, his hands still in his pant pockets "We have a mission to complete and we are going to do that."

"Let go of me Katio or you will regret ever touching me" Ed said in a calm voice. Katio let go of the younger man.

"Mai"

"Mai? "

"She's our target. Mai is the daughter of Ren. She is the last."

"Ah, I see. You want me to get to her don't you?"

"Well I have been trying to, while you were looking for me. I contacted her through her dreams. But the bitch broke the spell I put on her when she regained her powers."

"I see, so what would you like me to do?" Edric looked at the mirror again and saw Mai in a car with Naru. Katio came up behind him

"Bring her here. Once I kill her I'll be free from this place." He smirked; he was so close to freedom

"That won't be too hard" He turned to look at him again. "And what's in it for me?"

"You can continue your search." He started to walk away "Do whatever means possible, just don't let her see you, don't tell her what you are either. She is the last, and I made damn sure of it."

"I'll bring her. But it's going to be some time"

"I don't care how long it takes, just do t before the next eclipse" Katio took his spot on the stone ground and closed his eyes. The room began to darken and the only thing seen was the red eyes of Edric.

"Consider it done"


	18. Butterflies:Chapter 18:Case 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in three months. I just had such huge writers block, and I just came out of it this past weekend. But a special reader sent me a message and I was so glad I had such a faithful reader so this chapter is dedicated to twighlightangel61090**

**Please enjoy Chapter 18 and please review. **

**The estate we are going to is two and-a-half hours away from the Davis Manor. Away from any major civilization, the nearest town is two mountains over…or just a mere three hours. Perfect place for tourist and a boarding school for young men and women…or in our case a perfect place for paranormal activity. The estate or Atman Academy for Gentlemen and Ladies is in the country side surrounded by mountains and hills; covered in heavy dense woods. A river ran through it that had a small stone bridge built over it for crossing. The bridge connected with a dirt road that lead to the academy. The narrow road just barely cut through the dense quarter of a mile wooded area. Coming off of the dirt road our car pulled up to the crescent driveway made of small rocks and pebbles; stopping behind the van that came before us and the other shiny black car that held the four other member of our team. Once the car stopped the driver came around to my side and helped me out. I marveled at the estate before me. To say this beautiful Victorian building is huge is a understatement. The five story Victorian academy rested on six acres of land, it was made of smooth stone that was painted and now fading pastel yellow with dark brown shingles for a roof. Near the center of the estate held three towers: one in the west, another in the east and the last was towards the south. The towers are circular with a pointed roof. Like a castle. In front of us was three tall smooth stone walls, the one facing us had two very large wooden double doors that were open. On each side of the doors held a watch tower. Naru went over there with Yasu following, they met with a middle age man who wore a dark gray suit: Mr. Johnson. Catching my breath I walked to the back of the van were I found John and Ayako, who were unloading; Monk was no where to be seen…or heard. **

"**Hey Guys! Can you believe how beautiful this place is?" I exclaimed as I gave Ayako and John each a hug. **

"**I know, the trees here are so alive and active" Ayako said while grabbing a box and passing it to the awaiting John. **

"**So does that mean you would actually do work this case and not leave it to John and I" Monk's voice came from around the van. Ayako sighed angrily and curled her fist. "Mai! I knew I heard you." He walked over to me and pulled me into a back cracking hug. "Was our Naru nice to you?" **

"**H-hey Monk" I breathed out. Struggling to get out of the suffocating hug, my prayer was answered when Ayako's purse came crashing down on Monks head. **

"**You idiot!" She yelled. Once free I took a big gulp of fresh air-oh sweet air- "She is supposed to be resting and taking it easy. Not dieing in your stupid hugs!" Walking away from the two fighting love birds I walked back over to John. **

"**Let me help you John." I picked up a small box that looked light enough "I don't think those two will come out of it anytime soon."**

"**Mai, I don't think you are supposed to be lifting anything" John said a little concern **

**I smiled at him and shrugged "Don't worry about it. Its light enough." He let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Lead the way John." He smiled and started to walk, and I followed…not even five steps Naru called out- **

"**Mai, didn't I just say two hours ago - no working" He came up to me and took the box from my grasp "Or are you just stupid and have memory loss."**

"**Naru, the box is small and light. Plus I wanted to help" I pouted **

"**No. Now go find something to do" **

**I stomped my foot "Ugh! Fine!" I walked off. Walking through the double doors where Naru, Yasu and Mr. Johnson were. I found myself in a courtyard. The floor was made of different stones with a fountain in the middle. Small tress lined the inside and a door on the left side- Most likely leading to the servant or in this case the student quarters. Newly added light hung on the walls where torches used to lay. Around the front four steps that lead to the front grand double doors flowers from all around the world bloomed. Stunning green ivy climbed its way up the estate walls **

"**Wow. I would love to live in a place like this-well without the possible murderous ghost" I said to myself. I walked up to the fountain where I saw several birds bathing. **

"**I don't think anyone would like to live with a murderous ghost" A soft voice said in English. I shrieked, my heart pounded against my chest. Turing around I saw a young girl and a tall boy beside her. She looked to be around my height -short- she was slightly tan with deep brown eyes shaped like almonds. A small button nose rest perfectly in the middle of her face, lips pink and perfectly plumb. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into two low pigtails held by navy blue ribbon that fell just below her ribcage. She wore an outfit similar to a maid; she had on white tights, black Mary Jane shoes, A black dress that came four inches above her knee with sleeves that came to her elbow. A white apron with ruffles along the edges, and tied into a perfect bow in the back. The apron held a name tag that read 'Lizzy'. The tall boy beside her looked to be around Monks height. He had shaggy brown hair and the same eye color and shape like Lizzy. His nose was thin and also placed perfectly in the middle, his lips were also thin with a tint of red. (I bet he's a ladies man) The young man wore black dress pants, black loafer shoes, a white dress shirt with a navy blue tie and a black vest that also held a name tag- it read 'Michel'. **

**Remembering to speak in English "How did you-Where did you-" I tried asking two very simple questions but my heart was pounding and my brain was still in shock. Taking in deep breathes Lizzy spoke **

"**Sorry if we scared you. I'm Lizzy and this is my older brother-" she smiled and looked to her brother **

"**Michel" He said in a whisper **

"**Yes, My brother Michel. He's the quite type. But to answer your two unformed questions; We came through that door." She pointed to the student quarters door "And our mother is Japanese. I learned to understand it but I still cant speak it. Some day I will" \**

**With my heart slowing down and my breath in my lungs I smiled "Its nice to meet you both. My name is Mai." **

"**That's a very pretty name. Means dance right?" Lizzy asked **

"**Thank you. And Yes it does. Is Lizzy short Elizabeth?" **

"**Yup! Are you with Shi-Shebu-Shibu- whatever Psychic Research?" **

**I had to giggle at her attempt to say the name. In a way it was cute. "Shibuya.. And yes I am. You can just call it SPR" **

"**Ohh that's how you say it. Okay, that's much easier." She sighed "So you are here to investigate the missing boys? I Heard that it could be the ghost of Dracula's Servant, who feel in love with him or the idea of him. You know its rumored that Dracula himself lived in this very building"**

**A feeling of dread came crashing down on me. Dracula. Oh God please tell me its not like the Bloodstained Labyrinth case we had not even a year ago. "D-Dracula? Like the guys who was like a vampire or something."**

"**Yeah that guy. This estate is called Dracula's Castle. it's the only location in England that has a high connection with the vampire himself. But you know that's just a rumor." Lizzy explained **

"**Right. Rumor." Lizzy and Michel started to walk in front of me to the large double doors. **

"**Michel and I have to get to work in the café and all. Follow me, Ill get you a free brunch" I nodded, now feeling how hungry I was. I walked in behind the two and the inside was just breath taking; High ceilings with candle chandelles, and stain glass windows. Students in full uniform walked around. Some rushing up the grand stair cases. Others sitting on red plush benches reading, talking or doing other work. "This is the school. The Main hall, up those stairs are all the classrooms and through that arch way " Lizzy pointed to my right "That's the hotel part. Where all the rooms are and café. The dining hall for students is down that hallway there." She pointed I guess north west. " The red room is your base. I think that's what Headmaster said it was called." She glanced back at me and I nodded. She sighed and smiled "Yay that's in the west wing, fourth floor, it has a gold plate on the door labeled 'Red Room'"**

"**This is just beautiful. I'm afraid Ill get lost" I laughed **

**She laughed along with me "Well it is a big school. The Hotel isn't that big. When I'm off of work and I finished my classes Ill give you the grand tour of the place. And Ill even show you all the secret passage ways" she gave me a sly smirk **

"**Lizzy, you know those passage ways are forbidden." Michel spoke up. Lizzy waved him off and just smiled. **

"**Come on Mai, you have to try our grilled cheese." Lizzy grabbed my hand and lead me through the right arch way. She brought me into the café and sat me down on one of the cream chairs at a white clothed table. "Stay right here and your food will be out in a bit." I nodded as I saw her walk off. The café wasn't that big but it was cozy. Other than two families and four couples I was the only one here. Waiting for my food I started to stair off into space. **

**This could be like the Bloodstained Labyrinth. Oh God why…wait don't blame him it was Naru who chose the case. Damn you Naru! I sighed. Okay so what do we have so far. **

**The Academy is also called Dracula's Castle because he or his servant used to live here. **

**Young boys that go to school here go missing. **

**The academy has five stories, and secret passageways. **

**The Estate is also surrounded by dense wooded areas in the middle of no where… So it was to be a hunting. Right? I mean what boy would runway from the Academy and head into the deep woods? There he would certainly die. **

**To deep in thought I didn't notice a hand waving in front of my face until that hand poked my cheek and then pinched me "OW!"**

"**Sorry. You were so engrossed in your thoughts I dint know how to get you out" I familiar voice came to my ears. I looked up and saw the face of the boy I have been in contact with since I met him a day before the wedding: Bex the one who Gene told me to stay away from.**

"**Bex!" I stood up to give him a hug "What are you doing here?" **

"**Me? What are you doing here. You said you had to go to work and you wouldn't have cell service for about a week." He say down across from me. **

"**Yeah. And this is work" We both laughed "You still haven't answered my question." **

"**Oh, well like you know I'm on vacation with my mother and sister . We're going to the next town over but my mom wanted to stop here and stay at the hotel. Something about a tourist hot spot." If he only knew… **

"**Sounds like a lot of fun" I said as Lizzy came back with my plate of grilled cheese. She placed it down in front of me along with a glass of water **

"**Oh, looks like we have one more. What can I get you Sir." Lizzy asked. Bex looked up at her and smiled **

"**Nothing Miss. May I ask how old you are? You look to young to work here"**

**Lizzy blushed "Well thank you, but I'm really 17" I looked up at her shocked**

"**Really? I thought you were like 15 Lizzy" Lizzy Turned to me and smiled **

"**I guess I have been blessed with slow aging genes" we all laughed "So is everything good Mai?" I nodded "Good well Ill come up to the Red Room later after my classes. Okay?"**

"**Sounds great Lizzy. Thank you." smiling and walking away I looked back to Bex. He was giving me a look "What?" I asked as I picked up my sandwich and bit into it. **

"**Nothing. Now what is this job you do?" **

"**Well if I tell you Ill have to kill you." we both laughed and started to chat away. A half hour passed and Lizzy came back to get my empty plate and glass. When out of the corner of my eye I spotted a young boy around the age of 16. He was just standing there and looking straight at me. "Lizzy do you see that student over there. But the arch way?" Lizzy looked up and shock her head **

"**No…wait" She leaned down to my ear and whispered "Do you think it could be a ghost" I was going to answer her when Bex spoke up **

"**WHOAA! Mai please explain why your eyes just turned pink!" he leaned back in his chair with a expression that could be read as scared or confused. Oh no. I looked down at my wrist and sure enough it was glowing pink with its beautiful knots formed. Lizzy didn't look scared, more confused and interested. I got up and looked back to the arch way where the young boy started to walk away. **

**I went to leave when two voice came out "Mai, please explain. And where are you going?" that was Bex but the second voice was my boss. **

"**Mai! Where the hell have you been. Don't you know better then go off walking alone." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me closer to him "This place could be hunted" his voice was just loud enough for me to here. **

"**Naru…" I didn't look at him but back at the arch way were the spirit was starting to disappear. I looked back at Naru who let my arm go once he saw my eyes. Taking this as my chance I ran; I ran out of the café, past the arch way and headed after the young spirit. "Wait!"**

"**Mai! I heard Naru yell my name and shortly after I heard his footsteps behind me. The spirit turned and so did I. Good thing my heels are only three inches and have a think heel. I'm just surprised Naru hasn't caught up yet. I turned down a hallway again and saw the spirit. At the end of the that hallway I had to turn again, I ran passed an open door and ran down two flights of stairs. I was met at another door. An old wooden door, I opened and it and found more stairs. The spirit was at the bottom. Naru still hasn't caught up. At the bottom of the stair was a old room. The room was cold and damp. A desk was at the far end with some old tables that had books and maps on them. The spirit was at another door to the right, he went through it and I went to it. I pulled it once and found it open. Stepping into it I left it open for Naru…where ever he is. I walked down the stone hallway that had no windows, but only torches to light the way. It was dark and damp. Suddenly the hallway was lit up. I saw the spirit again and walked towards him. One flight down I had to turn, then I saw old doors. I tried each one but they were locked. Then I heard a slight sound. **

**Oh God. Darn it Mai! You did it again, you ran off with out thinking and now you are stuck down here in a possible hunted estate, in a abounded stairway following a ghost. **

**Then I felt a cold hand grab hold of my upper right arm. I screamed "Mai!" Naru's voice came to me. **

"**Oh thank God its you" I took in deep breaths to calm myself**

"**What the hell were you thinking! Oh that's right you weren't thinking when you ran off!" He yelled at me **

"**Naru, there was a spirit. Of a young boy around the age of 16" I waved down the stairs "I have to know where he is going"**

"**Mai have you ever thought that this spirit you saw wants to kill you!" His grip tightened around my arm. I looked down. I didn't think about that and now look, I most likely put myself in danger but mostly Naru. **

"**No. I didn't think of that. I'm sorry" **

"**You better be. You are supposed to be resting not running all over the place. And when we get back to base you are going to sit and not move." I just nodded and allowed myself to be pulled by Naru. But we didn't get far because the only source of light went out. Naru pulled me closer to his chest and I balled his shirt in my fists. **

**Then I smelled blood. Lot and lost of blood. The sound of dripping water came to my ears… I had a feeling it wasn't water that was dripping. "Naru" I felt him tighten his hold on me. The passageway became cold and I could feel a smokey draft around my legs. And heavy breathing **

"**Dear God"**


	19. Butterflies:Chapter 19:Case 2

"Dear God" It felt like lighting burst in Mai's head. She fell out of Naru's grasp, slumped to her knees and threw her hands to her temples as knives of pain shredded through her consciousness. All Mai wanted to do was scream, she tried to scream…let the pain known. Was she screaming? All she could hear was blaring, meaningless noise.

As soon as it came, it was gone.

She collapsed onto the hard cold stone stairs. Overwhelmed, her limbs shook, her entire body broken out in sweat. She couldn't tell what was happening - someone was calling her name. Naru? Gene? The spirits? She wasn't sure. Blackness crept in at the edges of her vision and she welcomed it.

"_Vinny!" a deep voice sounded off the stone walls. A dream? Yes, it's a dream. _

"_Yes, My Lord?" a tall lanky young man walked through the door. It's the same room I was in, the one the spirit boy led me to, the one with the door that led to those creepy stairs Naru and I got stuck on._

"_The young boy" The older man came around the desk and walked into the light. The man stood as tall as Lin, brad shoulders clad in a navy blue cape with a dark brown swirls as a pattern. Under the cape he had on what looked like some suit a Victorian English king would wear. His face was pale, long and pointed with a matching nose. His lips were thin with wild large brown eyes. His hair came to the tops of his shoulders in wavy curls. "Where is he?" _

"_He is with the others M'Lord." _

"_Very good. Take me to him." Vinny nodded and bowed. He walked over to the door, opened it and walked through. _

_Should I follow? Where is Gene or Ayami? There leaving!- okay looks like I'm following. I walked through the same door like I did earlier that day. But I didn't make it far. I was ripped out of the dream. _

_I squinted my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the bright light of the astral plane. _

"_Mai" I looked up at the black clad teen. Gene. Wait when did I get on the floor- I made a move to stand up but nausea came upon me. _

"_Ugh. Hey Gene" I looked down at the floor I was on and back to him "Um do you mind if I just sit here?" He laughed and sat down cross legged in front of me. _

"_Nope, don't mind at all." He smiled "Sorry, I pulled you out of the dream with out you knowing. I didn't want you to watch what was happening." _

"_Its fine. Hey I have a question" I looked at him to give me a sign to go on. He had a look in his eyes that told me he knew what I was going to ask him. But he nodded "Why did all of a sudden - back there in the passageway- I got really sick…like…like I don't know- my head, ears, body, eyes-everything it just…hurt?" _

" _I know why and I will have to explain quickly because Naru is trying to get you up." I nodded okay, already feeling myself getting pulled back. "Its your powers. Your Carpe powers I mean. They came to you in full blast and they are trying to balance out with your physic powers. So in the passageway your body went into overdrive because of all the spirits around you. Your body was trying to figure things out." _

"_Sooo…that means?" I was kind of confused but I'll go over it later on_

"_It means you will be tired, weak and have a headache or migraine. Depending on where you are at the time."_

"_Okay … wait- why will I be tired and weak?" the feeling was getting stronger and I couldn't hold on any longer. _

"_Iron" was the last words I heard Gene say. _

"I think she is coming around Naru" I heard Ayako say. Then I heard and felt movement on the side of me. I opened my eyes and saw Ayako's face.

"What the heck guys" I rubbed my eyes and very slowly got up. "I was in the middle of something, and you guys just wake me up."

"Yes, and what were you in the middle of sleeping?" That was…of course the Great Naru. I looked to him and mustered up my best glare while still sleepy.

"For your information no, I was in a dream-well before Gene pulled me out." I rubbed my temples, feeling the same headache come back.

"What was the dream about" Naru said

"I don't know. It was in the room that had the door to the stairs we were on. There was this older man and a younger man named Vinny. He asked about a boy he had and then they went to down the stairs. I was going to follow them but Gene pulled me out" I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the back of the sofa. "How did we get out?"

"After you passed out, everything went back to normal." Naru said, he took a seat next to me "What did my brother want?"

"Nothing really. I just asked him why I felt so sick in the passageway . He gave me an answer and then he was going to tell me something else but you guys pulled me out." I looked at everyone in the room. "New rule. Don't wake me up, unless its life or death"

"Then sleep on your own time." Naru got up and walked to the already set up computers. HA!

"Last time I checked, it is my own time. Remember I'm not allowed to work" I saw him stiffen and I smiled. Mai-1 Naru- …um… I lost count.

"Mai. Tea. Now" I huffed and got up.

"Here's the problem, I don't know where the kitchen is located" I snapped at him. He didn't even bother to tuned around all he did was point to the far right behind me. And Right there on the far right behind the sofa was a door. The kitchen door. "Smartass" I mumbled under my breath. Entering the kitchen I found the kettle. Filling it up with water I placed it on the stove and turned it on to medium. Looking through the cabinets I found tea cups and a box of tea that was left on the counter.

"Hey Mai" startled I dropped the box of tea leaves. I picked it up and turned around to find a smiling go- lucky Gene.

"Gene?" His smile grew even larger. He sat himself down at one of the chairs that went to the small breakfast table. "The one and only, love"

"H-how are you here…um your um-" I struggled to find the right words.

"I think dead is the word you are looking for"

"Yes-hey! Ugh you are a smartass just like your brother" He laughed and shrugged.

"It runs in the family" That I had to laugh at

"If you were a spirit right now I would've smacked you" Sitting myself down across from him, I looked at him. He looks just like Naru-well duh Mai they are twins! "Gene how are you here" waving my hand in the air besides me "in the land of the um-living?"

"Well that Mai is something I can explain" He tapped my nose and smiled "But before I do, I have to finish what I was saying before you got forced out of the astral plane. Iron"

"Iron?" I asked, just as confused as I was when he first said it.

"Yes, since you are a Carpe, a Carpes' weakness is iron"

"Okay? Oh! I remember that a nurse at the hospital told me that my body is like allergic to iron. So it cant be like injected into me. I can only eat it in foods, because my body destroys it and its not a large amount." I told him

"Yes. But that's the reason why you are tired and weak in this place. When you are around large or even small amounts of iron you just feel a little weak or more depending on your location" he started to explain, knowing that its super important I paid super close attention . "If you touch anything that has more that 75 percent of iron you can burn your skin. If you inject any more than 60 percent of iron- well lets just not go there."

"No, I want to know. Its better to be safe than sorry" I smiled at him, begging him in the eyes to tell me. He sighed.

"you-" he looked down and in a hushed tone he spoke "you could die Mai. But that's the bad part of the bad part. The good part is that your body will start to destroy itself." He smiled a big goofy smile and held up his thumbs. I shock my head at his dorky-ness "Now on to the reason that I'm here, here"

"Wait that's all you know about the iron thing?" I asked

"Yes, but if you want to know more you have to ask your mother"

"But how? I've only had contact with her less than 3 times maybe? And last time I saw her I threw a picture at her."

"Well I'll tell you how you can contact your mother-after I'm don't explaining. Its in the story" Hearing the kettle go off I got up and sent an apologetic smile to him.

"Looks like the story is going have to wait."

**Hehe. Sorry ya'll I know this chapter is short but the next chapter Is pretty long and a lot of stuff happens in that one too. Plus I wanted to get some info about Mai's powers. So who wants to know why Gene is in the land of the living…and no he is not alive. Please Review! I really want to know what ya'll think. **

**Update on Monday! Chapter 20 Wahoo!**


	20. Butterflies:Chapter 20:Case 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the VERY late update, a family member had passed away and I was really really like super duper close to him, and its just been so hard to get over the fact that he isn't here anymore. Plus my family and I are in the process of moving so I've been stressed about that, and also school is like running my life, I'm graduating this month on my 18th birthday so that's pretty exciting.**

**But on the flip side I'm moving to London...Like England, London! I'm planning on going to school there, It might not seem like a big deal but I'm a small town American girl who hasn't traveled much..well at all, if you don't count the school field trips to NYC and Philadelphia, PA. So I've been saving money like my life depends on it, so that means no more car haha**

**So over all I'm going to try to update when I can and I honestly don't know when I can, it seems like every time I make a scheduled plan on the days I update it always gets ruined or something important comes up. So I'm sorry, and I'll try to make it up to you :) **

**So please enjoy this over due chapter. Read and Review**

* * *

"Looks like that story is going to have to wait till your brother gets his tea" Gene nodded and let me do what I had to do. A little more than five minutes I was back across the table from Gene. Glad that he was still here and didn't go back to the spirit realm..._if that's what its called? Oh well I'll ask Gene later._

"What did you tell them?" He asked, knowing that I had to tell Naru why I was going back into the kitchen and not sitting on the sofa in base.

"That I needed a place that's quite so I could think" I smiled and held up a Journal and the case file that Naru had copied for me. He's finally treating me like a assistant/team member "That's why I have these, well the journal is more for me to take notes on what you are going to be telling me. Its something new I'm trying" He chuckled "Plus the only person in there is Naru, but once the others come back its just pure chaos."

"I bet it is, but I can feel that I'm draining your powers. So I have to make this quick"

"What? Your draining my powers?" I placed my journal in front of me and grabbed my pen, knowing that I should write this all down.

"Yes, now let me explain before you freak out" He shot me a smirk and I gave him a warning glare, but he knew I was joking "before I start you have to remember, I don't know everything and I'm telling you what the council has told me." He held up his hand._ Council? The spirit world has a council? _"Plus, when I can get in contact with Ren then she tells me what I need to know" _Mom? _"Do you understand?"

"Yes"

He nodded and went on "You are my Host. Like I'm your Spirit Guide, you are my Host. This is my second time being in this world, since I have passed away. The first time being yesterday...when you were upset, your powers got out of hand and I came to help calm you down. But that's not the point right now, the point is that I'm allowed to 'show up' whenever I want because of your high spiritual energy. Also caused by you having your Carpe powers...um back, I should say. Since you have regained your powers, it uses your mental, spiritual, physical, and emotional energy. Just for you to know. But the plus side of having your Carpe half back, is your spiritual power and energy have been enhanced!"

"Why only my Spiritual power and energy? And what does that mean anyway?" I asked after I finished writing everything down

"Only your spiritual side because all humans posses some psychic ability at birth, but only the people with enough of it meaning born with it since it will be passed down by blood line get stronger over time. And its happening to you because you have ESP, Clairvoyance, OBE, and who knows what else. It runs through your blood and its a part of your DNA that will never go away. Same with your Carpe side" His tone got serious and he touched my hand "listen Mai, I know this whole thing has been really hard on you, But you have to except that you are a supernatural...truth be told there is others. Maybe not Carpe's but other supernaturals." He smiled and rubbed my hand. I smiled back knowing he was right and I'm not the only one.

"Now one last thing before I go, well two really. The first, your powers are going to be out of control for a while and you are going to be some what sick and have headaches through out it, so make sure you tell them and not keep it to yourself because you want to act strong for them. Your Carpe and psychic powers/energy are clashing, because they just came in at full force instead of growing up with them." I nodded telling him that I understood

"Lastly your Carpe powers feed off on those four groups I told you about earlier, and like wise. So it will be smart not to use up all the energy on stupid things. Just not till you get stronger okay?"

"I promise."

"Good, I have to go now, I can feel you getting weaker the longer I am here."

"I guess we have to work on that" I stood up, focused all my energy on Gene

"Mai, I told you not to use-" Shutting him up, I gave him a hug. He was cold...but he was solid enough for me to do so. He came out of his little shocked state and wrapped his arms around my small waist.

"It's not stupid Gene." I could feel him fade away. But I never let go.

"You never listen do you. Promise me you will be safe. For me, my brother and everyone else?"

"I promise" and then I was alone. With my arms now touching my chest. I sighed and sat back down. Feeling tired after what I just did I grabbed the case file, and started to read...maybe I could get my mind off of the whole thing.

Or maybe not "Mai" I heard Naru call from the base room. Getting up with a sigh, I gathered my things and left the small kitchenette

* * *

"Yes Naru?" She walked over to the computers where he was standing. He glanced at her and handed her headphones; Pulled out the computer chair and gestured for her to sit. She did what she was told and just looked at him

"I want you to sit here and watch the monitors. The team already set up the normal cameras along with infrared. I'll be going out to talk to Mr. Johnson." I nodded at him and placed the headphones on. "If you need anything or anything comes up,call me. Try not to get in trouble " I nodded once again and sent him a smile.

Twenty minutes had passed and Mai was left alone. All she was doing was watching and listening and more watching and reading the temperature levels. Even though the team had finished up what they were doing they haven't even come back. And Mai knew where they were...in the cafe eating lunch. Bastards.

_'Bored Mai?' Gene said. Startling her _

_'Jeez Gene, heart attack much. And yes I'm very bored'_

_'Well we need to talk'_

_'We just talked no more than twenty-five minutes ago'_

_'Yes I know, but this is a message your mother wants me to pass on to you'_

_'My mom? Why doesn't she contact me?'_

_'Yes your mother, the one who gave birth to you..-'_

_'Gene'_

_'Sorry, and she can't. The council wont allow it now..and don't ask why since I don't know'_

_'Okay, what is it that you have to tell me?'_

_'After the case is done, go straight back to Japan and go to your mothers office. There is something you have to read and pick up.' _

_'My moms office. Wait,what?'_ She couldn't ask anymore since the noisy bunch decided to come back from a very long lunch. "Well if it isn't the rest of the team back from a very long break. Wait till Naru finds out you guys have been slacking" Mai flashed them a cocky smirk and a twinkling glare

"You wouldn't tell on us, would you Mai." Monk said and smiled back

"Yeah Mai we worked very hard all day while you sat on your butt doing nothing" Joked Ayako.

"Hey, I've been watching the monitors. Thank you very much." Mai stuck out her tongue and walked to the kitchenette to make some tea for her fellow friends. Grabbing one of the silver trays and placing four cups of tea on it and some sliced up fruit, Mai made her way back into the base.

"Hey Mai where is Naru and Yasu?" Monk asked while lounging on the sofa.

Placing the tray down on the glass table, she handed out each one of the cups and a plate of fruit to each one of her teammates. "Naru is talking to Mr. Johnson and Yasu went to the town over to see if he could find anything else on the school that isn't here."

"Thank you Mai" John said kindly.

Mai smiled to him "You're welcome John" and made her way passed the monitors but stopped when she saw a tall dark lean figure in one of the cameras. She watched it as it moved through one of the hallways she ran in, then down the stairs through the door in another camera and then into the room with the secret passageway. She looked over at the temperature readings and saw that they were lower then normal, and then jet back to their previous place when it left. She grabbed her brown leatherette journal that she used earlier and wrote down the time it was recorded, the temperature and what she saw. Placing the red ribbon bookmark in its place Mai got up grabbed the empty plates and teacups and didn't say a word to her teammates who were now talking amongst themselves.

When Mai re-entered the base room or 'The Red Room' she saw that a new person was sitting on the sofa laughing at one of Monks lame jokes that John had translated for her. When she got closer she recognized that it was Lizzy from earlier. But instead of being in her work uniform she was in her school uniform. Her hair was in the same low pigtails held by the same navy blue ribbons. She had on a white short sleeve dress shirt that held a gold school symbol on the top of the left breast with a navy blue tie. A short but not short-short navy blue and white plaid skirt and white knee-highs with black penny loafers to go. Next to her sat a black tailored blazer with the same gold symbol, and a back messenger bag on the floor by her feet. When she looked up she jumped from the sofa and ran over to me.

"There you are Mai!" She gave me a greeting hug "Sorry I took long, I had classes, but you knew that"

"Hey Lizzy. Classes are over already? What is it only two?" I walked over to the monitors where a laptop sat

"No its five in the evening silly." Lizzy was right, when I looked at the clock there it said. 5:10 pm.

"Wow, where did all that time go." It still feels like the afternoon.

"Well lets not waste anymore daylight. The sun sets a little after eight so lets get going." Lizzy told me as she finished putting on her blazer and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Give me a sec to grab my stuff" Mai walked over to her brown leatherette messenger bag and shoved her journal, case file,map of the school grounds, and a copied blueprint of the school all in her bag. Then grabbed her phone and a pen.

"I'll be back guys. Make sure you watch the monitors. And if anything goes wrong call Naru...he should be back soon, he's been gone long." John smiled and said okay, while the other two grunted as I walked out the base door.

"Is it hard hard for you to speak Japanese then English then back to Japanese?" Lizzy asked.

"No, not really, I've always known the two language's, but it does get confusing because my co-workers don't know English besides John, Naru, Yasu, Lin, Madoka, and Masako"

"Oh, so then just those two don't know?"

"Yup."

* * *

Atman Academy for Gentlemen and Ladies rests on six acres of fresh cut green grass, with a lake in the back and a couple of huge trees that littered the school yard. The school has a total of five floors, half a basement where all the generators, heating and cooling systems are plus the janitors storage closets and the main maintenance office is. Three towers in the east, west and south. Two watch towers at the main entrance gate of the school and two three floor student and staff dorms which were located behind the school near the forest edge close to the lake. The boys dorms is on the left and the female dorms is on the right. Each having a stone walk way that led to the dorm doors to the side of the school gate that brought you into the courtyard.

The East tower has two buildings attached to it by the servants way: the cafeteria and the Cafe. Attached to the Cafe by a doorway that leads into a hallway is the 'Hotel' that holds all of the guests. The South tower has two sets of stairways. One leading up that held the old school bell that rings every morning at 8am starting the school day, then again at 12 in the afternoon for lunch, and one in the evening at 9:30 telling the students that its curfew. The stairway leading down about 10 yards then 50 yards straight then 30 paces up leads to a door that brought you inside a small building that was really a class room for the ecopsychology class, and outside of the classroom is the forest edge where they work and study. And the West tower leads down to the Archives, or the Headmasters study room they call it. Lizzy couldn't take me since she didn't have permission but I know whats down there since it wasnt that long ago that I ran down there and found that secret passageway. Lizzy said when she was down there for a school project and had to use one of the old books,she said that the door is was locked. But it wasn't locked when I went.

The main floor of the building had two grand staircases on each side in a half-circle that connected at the top on the second floor. Hanging from the two story high ceiling entrance way was a old iron chandelier that used to hold candles, but now held candle tip light bulbs. Walking near it made me feel just a bit tired and weak at the same time, but most of the school had a lot of iron in it so it wasn't new to me. On the right side was the archway that when entered on the right led to the Cafe then passed the semi-circled wall which was the East tower on the left was the doorways to the cafeteria. On the left side of me was was another archway that had a hallway and held the Nurses Office, the Attendance Office, Treasury Office, Guidance Office, Main Office and at the end of the many offices was the Headmasters office and across from that was the door that led down to the Archives(and the secret passageway)

Straight ahead right under the opening under the two grand staircases was another much larger hallway, held three different rooms, each was a conference room, two on the right and one on the left. Then the hallway split going in both directions; right and left. On the left side held the Art and music rooms, and the Gymnasium. On the right side held the Biology, Physics Lab rooms and three chemistry Lab rooms. One for the Advance, Honors and AP students(Lizzy said they learn different things in each level, so they need three different labs...) Across the AP chemistry lap was a door that led to the south tower. I asked if we could go up and take a look over the lake and forest since you could see everything up there, But Lizzy said we would go after we are done the tour. So we continued our journey...

Each level and each building I went into I wrote down what-is-what in my journal and then on the map/blue prints, plus highlighting. I also took pictures of what I thought was important to know...Over all the school is very well done for a ancient castle that might have or might not have been own by Dracula himself or his servant. All I know is that I'm positive that this Academy is hunted. After finishing the main floor we took the stairs up to the second, passing some students coming down after getting extra help or helping a teacher. Many of them waved and said hello to Lizzy and some towards the both of us (Nice students here)

The second floor went in both directions two. With doors on both sides of the walls. The east wing was for all the History classes and the west wing was for all the English classes, The third floor was the same; east for all Math and west for different Language's (Spanish, Latin, French, Italian, and German) The fourth floor was the 'Study Rooms' which consisted of The Red Room, The Computer Room, and the huge ass library! Along with the three classrooms for Home Economics. And the last floor which is the fifth floor was all for the teaching of the Butler and Maidens.

Once we where done I basically jumped down Lizzy's back about showing me the south tower, so she took me with a sigh and a smile. (I was happy) We went back down to the main floor and down the science wing. While walking to the door of the tower I realized that I not once saw Naru...I saw our cameras in each of the hallways...but no Naru. I wonder what he is doing. Lizzy opened the door and walked in.

"The towers are pretty cool to be in, but creepy if your alone and at night." The tower was lit with a medium size dim lights, that were attached to the wall every 10 steps we went. "This is the place I saw my first ghost." I stopped and stared at her, she noticed I wasn't moving with her and turned back to me.

"Your first ghost...here in this tower." I walked slowly up to her "Do you remember what it looked like, or how you felt?" I asked, this could mean something to the case.

Lizzy started to walk up the stairs again. "Of course I do, its not everyday you see a ghost..well maybe you since you work in the field and have psychic powers...which was really cool you have to tell me-"

"Lizzy, your getting off topic"

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. So when I saw the ghost I was near the top of the tower. He was at the railing, just looking out, like he was looking passed the lake and across the forest...in a way that made you sad to look at him, because you could tell that he was sad."

"So when you saw him, you felt sad?"

"Yeah. It was wired. I was so happy that day and I thought nothing could bring me down. But when I came up here to do some homework before I had to go to work in the Cafe, I saw him" we were nearing the opening when she stopped. I could see the floor of the top. "Right here is where I stopped and saw him. At first I thought he was a student, but I noticed that the uniform was the old one before I came to this school."

"There was an old uniform?" I stepped on the floor and my breath was taken away. The sun was about to set in about a half hour to a hour. The view was amazing, and Lizzy was right when she said you could see everything. The dorms, the lake that was glistening with the setting sun rays, the forest so vast and beautiful. Lizzy walked to the center near the railing edge.

"This is where he was looking. He was just looking straight ahead." I walked over to where she was and sat down my bag. "When I went to get closer, he turned and I thought I saw a slight smile on his face but I was so caught up with the sad look in his eyes it made me cry. Then all of a sudden he went away"

"Well lets hope that the boy that you saw was one of the boys that went missing. We could help him cross over if he hasn't done it already. But the hope of that is low. Can you describe what he looked like?"

"Um he was tall, about as tall as your boss...the one in all black and looks like hes about to cast some dark spell or something" We both laughed when she said that. It is true is does look like some hot evil guy in a movie. "He looked to be around our age so maybe 17-18. He had short dark brown hair that went a little past his ears. I don't know what color eyes. He was wearing the old school uniform which was all black;Black pants, black button up coat and a white dress shirt under it."

"Is that all" I finished writing what she said

"Yup that's all." When I looked at her I knew she had more to say

"Lizzy, you look like you wanna say more?" she looked at me and we locked eyes.

"That was two years ago, and everyday I think about it...I have dreams of him and we talk. It all started the day I saw him and I never seen him in person after that...only in my dreams."

"Lizzy-"

"I know, I know. Its silly right, but I really feel like it was real, that he was really in my dreams and we really talked. I started to get to know him"

"It could be just dreams or it could be really real. The astral plane is what its called when you can talk to spirits when your sleeping. I know because I can do it, I talk to my best friend Gene, we met a year and half ago when I stared working for SPR. I can do it because its a gift I have...you can probably do it because he latched onto you. Once he crosses over, you wont be able to do it anymore, unless you have some psychic abilities."

"No, I would know if I had any. But is it weird that I really want to help him... I think that maybe-maybe I have feelings for him?" she looked away, and stared into the distance.

"Feelings? Like friend feelings or love feelings?" This was kind of weird, I never herd of anyone who liked a ghost they only met once...but I guess it could be possible if she really did have those dreams about him.

"I-I don't know"

"If your dreams are real that means he tells you stuff, stuff that could be helpful. Do you know his name? Where he is, who took him or what happened to him?" If he did tell her anything this could be a major break through in this case

"No. Just little stuff, like his favorite color, food, games, school subject. Normally he doesn't talk about himself, he changes the subject so its on me." Damn. Nothing. "But enough about this since there's nothing to help you with. What was that earlier today. You ran out of the Cafe...and your eyes changed color. Red...yellow-"

"Pink. My eyes turned pink and my mark glowed and knotted around my wrist."

"Your mark? Can I see?" I smiled at her jumpiness. I held out my right wrist and showed her my pink (heart with wings and a crown on the top) mark. "My gosh its so beautiful. The wings look like they are real feathers spread out and the crown looks so old and...what is that a crescent moon in it?" I nodded and smiled at the way she was gushing over it, but I cant say anything because I was the same way when I really looked at it. It is really beautiful. "And that heart! It look likes a bunch of vines knotted together with tiny flowers on them! Wow"

"I'm a Carpe. Its a branch off a witch, well we are witch's just...I guess-just10 times stronger. And we don't need wands or spells, unless we need to cast. Just normal stuff like making light balls, or moving things, just small simple stuff. Other than that we do need spells...I wish I could tell you more but I just found out."

"So there is more of you?" I dropped my arm and looked out into the lake.

"Sadly no. From what I was told I'm the last one living. My mother died two years back and I believe she was murdered, by the people hunting us."

"What?"

"Carpe's are rare, I should say. The Taniyama blood line is the only blood line to have the gene, and its only in the females. So when we get married to a male from another blood line and have a female child she gets the gene 100%. we used to be a big 'race' but then the people who are called Thirst's, hunt us down and kill us. I don't know why and I'm going to find out."

"That awful. But when she get married where does the Taniyama name go?"

"Mrs. Davis, my bosses mother was best friends with my parents and when she got married to my dad her name was Ren Taniyama-James. We can keep it or we can dash our names, sometimes we don't take the last name at all. But my mom did since she didn't want to be found And my name was the same. But after my dad was killed my mom took James off and we went back to our maiden name."

"Oh I get it. So how does this whole Carpe thing work?"

"I'm glad you asked-" as I was talking to her, I glanced back out into the forest, past the lake when I saw it. How come I didn't notice before. In the middle of the vast forest was a smallish back stone looking building. Four walls, no windows it seems and no chimney either, just a black box "Hey Lizzy what is that?" I pointed to the building

"I don't know. I wondered the same thing. Students are not allowed into the forest past the gate."

"A gate? In the forest?" This caught my attention immediately

"Yeah, Its about maybe 10 meters into the forest. I can take you, its where the ecopsychology students have their class." she started to gather her things and so did I.

"Yea that would be great. Let me just take a picture." I took out my blackberry and took the picture. After I was done we both headed back down the South tower.

* * *

We walked out the door of the south tower and came into the ecopsychology classroom. It had a long wooded table running down the middle of it with matching stoles on the sides. The classroom walls were all glass, and have wooded shelves lined up along them with pots, soil, and other gardening tools.

"This way," Lizzy motioned for me to follow. We walked out the door and into the sunlight...or whats left of it anyway. You could hear the ripples of the water from the near by forest stream and you could see the forest edge. "The ecopsychology class uses the forest and a forest stream that connects to the lake. But the lake is fenced off so you can get to it"

We walked through the forest and all around you could see many different plants growing and vegetables, many flowers and trees. Ayako would love it here, even I could feel the life of each plant.

"Lizzy, I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but what is ecopsychology?"

"Don't worry about it. Many people don't know what it is, I didn't even know what it was till I started taking the class." She walked around most of the plants and looked over them "Its the study of the relationship between human beings and the natural world through ecological and psychological principles. Well that's what my textbook tells me. But its really about how to use nature to help people in healing, and learning the way of nature itself."

"Sounds pretty fun." I started to look and take pictures of the students work.

"It is, but patience is a the key really." Lizzy stood up and came over to me "Mai, you said Carpe's are a branch off the Witch. Right?"

I looked at her "Yeah." We started walking in more

"Well in legends it say that Witch's are nature its self, they help it and use it. So maybe you have a talent for it." Lizzy was right, in a way.

"Maybe. I wouldn't know, I'm learning everything myself since I don't have a teacher. And I just found out the past couple of days ago so I'm still taking it all in. But you could be right. I'll look into it." We came to the stream and it was beautiful, The current was ruff, but a more peaceful ruff. The water was crystal clear you could see small fish play. Rocks in all sizes littered the body of water that they sorta made a makeshift bridge that you could leap your way to the other side. You couldn't go far since the gate was on the other side about 20 feet away.

"Can I look over there?" I asked Lizzy, she smiled and nodded.

"I'll help you get over." She walked on the first rock and made her way to the second. Once there she stretched her hand out for me to take, which I did so and in about five minutes of little yups and laughter we made it over to the other side in one piece and not wet. I looked around the gate for any signs of someone escaping.

"If your wondering the black building is north of this gate, it you look behind you, you can see the south tower." I looked and she was right

"Why didn't we see the stream from there?"

"The forest trees are so big, you can only here the water." she sat down on the soft grass and started splashing gently with her feet "we should hurry, the sun is going down real fast, and its not safe to be out here at night."

"Okay, let me just look some more-" At the bottom of the gate hidden in the grass was a small piece of ripped cloth...with blood on it. I didn't want to tell Lizzy since I didn't want to freak her out. I'm already freaked out and one is already enough let alone two. I took out my phone again and took a picture of it.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. This place is getting dark and its giving me the creeps"

We crossed the stream once again and started to head back to the school. Not knowing that a spirit of a young boy wearing the old school uniform was watching Lizzy with sad eyes but a smile on his face.

* * *

After I dropped off Lizzy at her dorm and said goodnight I headed back base. Big mistake, lets just say I should have checked in

"Where were you young lady" That was Monk

"Mai, your are injured you are supposed to be resting not roaming the school!" And that was Ayako. She checked my pulse, checked my eyes. While asking me a bunch of questions that a doctor asks you...well she is a doctor. But I was more worried about what Naru was going to say. I could feel him glaring at me from the monitors.

I pushed Ayako away saying that I was okay "Naru I'm-"

"I told you not to leave. I told you that you are to stay here and rest. I told you to watch the monitors and I told you that you are on probation till you are 100% healed." The room just got colder. I could tell that Monk and Ayako were in a corner cringing. I know I was

"Y-yeah I know-"

"So why didn't you listen. Why does everything I say go in one ear and comes out the other." there was edge in his voice

"I was working."

"Working. Didn't I say you were not allowed to work. You were gone for three an a half hours, from what they told me. This is a hunted school Mai, students are going missing, and you think that its safe to roam the school." He uncrossed his arms and walked over to me. Now he's towering over me. "You could have been hurt and I wouldn't have known."

"Naru there are cameras in every hallway of this school. Plus your super smart so you would have found me," I looked down from his cold gaze "you always do" I whispered, But I knew he heard, I saw his body relax a bit. Then he sighed.

"Just stay in base. And tell me next time you leave." The room felt like it went back to normal temperature, he walked back to the monitors and sat down. I looked at him, was he worried about me?

"I'm sorry Naru." I went over to the kitchenette door "I'll make some tea, I have a feeling you might want some." I heard him grunt and I smiled. Five minutes later I came out with a tray full of hot tea and some apple slices. I handed them out to everyone first, then Naru.

"Here you go Naru. Fresh hot tea and apples."

"Apples?" he looked at me

"You need to eat and fruit is healthy for you." I smiled back. "Hey Naru can I borrow that" I pointed to the laptop next to him. I didn't even let him answer I just took it. "Thanks"

"Mai, why do you need the laptop?" Monk asked.

I made my way over to the empty table in the back of the room, just what I need. "I just do" I put down the silver tray on my way there. I grabbed my bag and sat it down. I placed the laptop on the table, then started to empty out my bag. I placed my journal, the blue prints, case file and the map down. Walked over to a box near the monitors that was full of wires and cable cords. I looked for the right one and when I saw it I grabbed it and the printer that was on the floor. I hooked up the printer to the laptop and grabbed the smart bored on wheels that was in the corner.

"Mai what on earth are you doing?" Now it was Ayako's turn.

"Stuff" I sat down and started doing what I needed to do. "Now if you could kindly leave me be" five minutes into what she was doing she zoned everything out, even Gene who tried talking to her. 45 minutes later it was a quarter past nine. Mai printed out pictures that she took tapped them to the smart bored, highlighted the secret passageways around the entire school, tapped that to the smart board along with the blue prints and notes. On the other side of the board she tapped up bio's of the boys who went missing; consisting of all the personal information and how they went missing.

"Hey guys gather round" I said. Naru looked up and turned around in his chair. I pushed the smart board to the middle of the room so everyone can see. Monk,John and Ayako stayed in their spots on the sofa.

"What do you have there Mai" John asked,

"To answer your question John, this is what I was doing for the three an a half hours I was gone." I turned the board so they can see the map, blue prints. Pictures and notes that I took "I have to do something to help. I'm not allowed to work."

"So what are we looking at"

"Good question, this is the map of the school. Each floor and each room" I pointed to the map. "the lines that are high lighted in pink are secret passageway. The yellow high lighted lines are the main daily routes the student use. And this-" I pointed to the area circled in red " Is where I ran earlier today the door that leads here is in the Archives. Naru and I didn't get far because I had some weird thing happen to me. But as I was out touring the school Lizzy showed me the South tower and when I looked out I saw this building. Its just a black square out there" I pointed to the picture I took " I asked Lizzy what it was but she said she didn't know since there is a gate that blocks off the forest pasted the stream." I then pointed to the gate

"Okay, so what do you think it means?" Monk asked

"I believe, that-that tunnel might lead us to the black building. I know this because I've been in each today and they go through out the entire school. So it has to be right."

"And why should we believe that this hypothesis is right." Naru stated

"Because your the one who told me to trust my instincts" He didn't say anything after that.

"Okay so you believe that, that tunnel might lead to that black building and we might find something."

"Correct." I flipped the board over to show them the eight boys that went missing "These are the eight boys that went missing. Starting from the first who went missing 23 years ago is-

David Black- DOB: March 23, 1972. Age:17. MIAD:October 28, 1989. How: He was going back to his dorm after his shift at the Cafe.

Ethan Dylan - DOB: September 14, 1976. Age: 15. MIAD: February 2, 1991. How: He was working on a project for his ecopsychology class in the forest around midday.

Matthew Hathway - DOB: September 22, 1976. Age:15. MIAD: December 13, 1991. How: He was reading outside the boys dorm on a bench under one of the trees

Kevin Dyle - DOB: February 6, 1986. Age:13. MIAD: November 28, 1999. How: He was helping out his music teacher set up for an outside concert in the courtyard.

Jared Cohen- DOB: November 30,1976 Age: 18. MIAD: September 14,1994. How: He went missing after he walked his girlfriend to her afternoon shift at the Cafe.

Frunz Steinway- He's a transfer student from Germany. DOB: April 20, 1974. Age:19. MIAD:January 21, 1993. How:He was coming back to the boys dorm after track practice.

Ivan Brun- He's a transfer student from France. DOB: July 1, 1984. Age: 14. MIAD: March 15, 1998. How: He was taking a nap outside the girls dorm waiting for his girlfriend to get done her afternoon classes

Nianzu Wu- He's a transfer student form China. DOB: January 31, 1996. Age:16 MIAD: April 30, 2011. How: He was playing football(or Soccer) with his friends when the ball was kicked in the forest. He didn't come back.

That's every boy that went missing" Mai had finished the long list of information."Plus the first three boys that did go missing where wearing the old school uniform, which was black slacks, a black button up coat and a white dress shirt. The uniforms now for the boys are black slacks, black blazer, white dress shirt with the school symbol, navy blue tie also with the school symbol, and black dress shoes.

"Wow Mai, what else did you find?"

Mai smiled and lifted her journal. "A video, from earlier I wrote down what I saw in here." Monk picked up her journal and flips through the pages till he found the one he wanted, it was marked with a red ribbon.

"Mai, I can't read any of this. What language is this in?"

"Oh, right I forgot. I write my notes in there in Latin, sometimes Hebrew." Mai told them while walking over to the monitors. Naru was still sitting in his chair in her way. She smiled at him and pushed his chair out of the way.

"You could've asked me to move Mai."

"Well I know you well enough that you wont move even if I asked." she typed away on one of the computer and re-winded the video till the time she remember.

"So how many language's do you know Mai?" Ayako asked

"Um well, I know Japanese, English, Latin, Hebrew, some Greek and Lithuanian."

"How do you know all of them?" John asked

"My Grandfather taught me. He used to say that I'm going to need them someday and I'm guessing that I might need them for being a Carpe. I would have known more but he pasted away a couple of years before my mother did. A-ha! Found it." She got out of the way so the team could see. Everyone gathered round to watch the video that she found earlier.

After watching the video Naru spoke up "Mai why didn't you tell me that you found something"

"I was going to, but then Lizzy came. So now I'm telling you now" I smiled at him, hoping that he doesn't scold me again. He sighed. That's good!

"Fine, Its late and I'm guessing that everyone is tired. Its already past 10. goodnight" Naru told everyone. They said their good nights and walked out. Mai stayed and just looked at him

"Aren't you going to go to bed Naru?" I asked

"No. Someone has to watch the monitors."

"I can do it. I have to do something since I cant be out on the field helping" I stood next to him. My small body towering over his since he was sitting.

"No Mai, your injured and you need your rest. You must be tired and weak from all the iron." He cares

"Well just a bit, but you have been working twice as hard today. Let me do it Naru."

"Its okay Mai, if it makes you feel better I'll go to bed in two hours." I smiled.

"Yes it does. Here I'll make you some tea before I go." Five minutes later I walked back out with a cup of hot earl gray tea. His favorite. "Here you go Naru." I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Mai,"

"Yeah" I blushed, he was holding my hand...softly

"Good job...on what you did." I grinned

"No problem. I have to be useful in some way" He let go of my hand and gave me a smirk. Before I walked out I turned to him one last time "And do make sure you hold your end Naru. I have my ways of finding out if you really did go to bed."

* * *

I woke up a little after Ayako did, still feeling weak. Ayako was in the shower and I didn't bother getting up to get ready for a shower. So I just got up and started to get dress. I decided to stay simple, while still looking professional. Plus it was hot out, the weather over here is a lot different from Japan. Yesterday it was warm and cloudy, from what it looks like outside I'm guessing it rained last night. Now its hot and humid.

So I just chose a simple dress. It went down to the middle of my thigh, it has a red sateen top that comes with a scoop neck and a button panel in the back, and a blue and white stripped skirt. I slipped on some navy blue flats, and braided a couple of pieces of hair and pulled it all back into a low messy bun, while leaving some of my bangs out to do what they want..which was go in a soft curl/wave around the side of my face. The longer my hair got the more I look exactly like my mom. I clasped my golden 'breathe' necklace around my neck and finished putting my earrings in, first the bow in the first hole, then the studs in the second and the heart studs in the last.

"Mai, look at you, you look so...your age." Ayako finally came out of the bathroom, in just a towel

"Thank...you?" I think I should take that as a compliment.

"Here the bathroom is all yours" I grabbed my makeup bag and walked in. I washed my face and quickly did my makeup in natural colors. Once I finished I came out and saw that Ayako had already left. Thanks. Feeling hungry I grabbed my messenger bag and left.

I entered the school and made my way up to base to check in first. "Hey Monk where is Naru?"

"He went to interview the students" Oh if he would have waited I would've gone with him.

"Oh, did you hear anything from Yasu. He didn't text me back last night."

"Yeah, he called this morning, said he stayed at a motel for the night and said he'll be back later today with some information."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm hungry so I'm going to go down to the Cafe and get some food. Tell Naru I checked in. Okay?" Monk said okay and I walked out. The walk down to the Cafe was short and unsurprising but inside the Cafe made her smile a little, and nauseous at the same time. Sitting at one of the tables eating was Bex.

"Hey" I walked up to him. He looked up and smiled

"Hey." He motioned for me to sit. And I did.

"Look, about yesterday I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Yea that was kind of freaky. You hungry?"

"Yes." He grabbed a plate that was in front of me and started to load up food that was sitting on the table, once he was done he passed me the plate full of scrambled eggs, toast, some small pancakes and fruit. "Thank you. I just feel so bad for what happened."

"Can you explain what happened. So I'm not confused, or should I be on high alert that your going to take off running again with pink eyes and have a strange guy in black run after you..again?"

I laughed "I wish I could explain, but I might scare you off, so maybe when we start to get to know each other I might tell you. But that strange guy in black was my boss."

"That explains why you are so calm around him."

"Yeah, So maybe I could text you...after I'm done working, that is." I blushed and looked down.

"I would like that a lot. But I'm leaving for Japan in three days. So maybe we could finally hang out."

"That would be perfect. I don't know when I'm done here but I'll let you know when I'm back in Tokyo." I finished my breakfast.

"Great. I know the perfect place to grab some lunch and dinner. Then we could go to the amusement park that I heard is going to be there"

If I wasn't blushing then I totally blushing now. "Bex, are you asking me out on a date?"

He gave me a goofy grin "I guess am." I stood up after the waiter came and took my plate.

"Well I can't wait. I'll text you when I'm back in Tokyo." I started to leave when he stopped me

"Wait, I want you to meet my mom and little sister."

"I would love to meet them, but I can't I'm already running late. If my boss found out I'm socializing...well lets just say I wont be going on that date with you" I gave him one last smile and walked out. When I came back to base I saw Monk, John and Ayako..but no Naru.

"Naru still isn't done?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa next John.

"Well he came back about ten minutes ago, then he left said he had look at something." John replied

"Is that so. Hey was there any activity last night?"

"Not really, all the video picked up was just some floating orbs in some places. And two fox fires that John and I took care of." Monk told me. I got up and looked at the video from earlier to see were Naru had gone. As I was watching it I could see him on the main floor heading towards the headmasters office but he didn't go in.

"AH-HA!" I grabbed my bag and made sure I had my phone and walked out. Leaving Ayako's and Monk's questions unanswered.

He thinks my theory is right about the tunnel in the Archives leads to that building! Well you know he could of said something, I want to know if I'm right too. I reached the staircases on the main floor, I took my time getting down and tried not to push some of the student out of the way. Its eight in the morning and the school is flooded with students.

"Pardon me! Please move!" Finally safe on the ground I made my way to the Archives. When I got to the door I saw that it was opened and I didn't need the Headmaster to open it for me. I looked around to see if anyone saw me. Once the coast was cleared I walked in and down the stairs.

The Archives was bigger then I remembered it. About 10 tall bookcases lined the walls stacked with ancient old books. Four long wooden tables were down the middle with two sets of chairs at each one. On the right side was the door, and it was ajar.

"Well hello Naru" I could see that I caught him off guard because he jumped a little, I giggled "You think I'm right dontcha"

"Mai what are you doing down here?"

"Well for one looking for you a making sure you don't kill yourself. And second I want to know if I'm right."

"Mai go back up to base. Your hurt"

"Would you stop saying that. I know I'm hurt, okay and Ayako didn't say I wasn't allowed to walk. So basically I'm following the doctors orders. I'm not working." I stuck my tongue out at him

"Mai."

"Wait a minute didn't you say if I wanted to be out I had to be with you are any other members of the team so" I walked over to him with a grin "Hey" he sighed. WIN!

"follow me, I didn't get far as you see." we started to walk and we passed the spot were I had some meltdown, the the father we got the darker the tunnel got and the air became stiff. I took out my journal and started to write the things we saw, knowing it would be important in the future. I was to busy writing that I didn't notice Naru smiling at me. The stairs and walls were made of stone and there was no lights so that's were the flashlights came in handy. The stairs went straight and sometimes turned.

Naru and I were down here for more than twenty minutes and I lost cell service the moment we went down the tunnel. So it looks like we aren't going to call for help if we need it. But I guess that wont be a problem since we came to a dead end.

"Looks like a dead end Naru" My smiled disappeared and I felt sad. For once I wanted to be right and help out on a case. I turned around and started to make my way back

"Mai, first thing you do is don't do is walk away. The second is you look for clue or anything." Naru started to inspect the wall

"Naru its a stone wall, all your going to find is...well stone"

"That's were you are wrong." Naru knelt to to the ground and flashed the light on the lower left corner.

"What?" I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. In the corner was a shield and two swords. On of the swords was off so Naru glided his hand over the sword "did you find something Naru?"

"Yeah I think so." he grabbed the sword and turned it, he got closer to it "Mai, put the light over it." I did what I was told and shown the light over it. The sword that he fix had a shadow under it.

"What now?"

"We push." so he pushed the sword in,the the floor and walls started to shake. Naru took me in his arms so fast I didn't have time to blink. The shaking was so bad Naru and I fell, he was shielding me from debris that was falling. Once everything settled down, Naru got off of me and help me up "You okay?"

"Yeah, what about you?" I dusted my clothes off

"I'm fine" When I turned around there was a gabbing hole where the wall used to be.

"Naru, Um I think we did something" I stood there and just looked at the once stone wall. Other passageway.

"What-" He turned around, and just looked at the hole "Lets go" He picked up the flashlights and handed one to me.

"O-okay" We walked slowly into the hole, once we entered, we were met with another wall but that wasn't our problem anymore, the wall had closed on us "NARU!

We were trapped.

Now we need cell service.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have written and typed for this story...or any of my two stories. 17 full pages and 9,142 words. So please Review, I have been working extremely hard on this chapter.**

**Reminder all of Mai's outfits are on my Polyvore. So you just go to my profile and click on the Butterflies link, I work hard on every detail of both my stories and it would really mean a lot to me if I knew my readers know that. True I might not update all the time and when I plan but I do. I might not always have the best spelling or grammar but I do fix it and thank the people who tell me.**

**Love LilPBB531**


	21. Butterflies:Chapter 21:Case 2

**Sorry for the very long delay, I had this chapter done and ready for me to upload it, but my family and I moved in to a new house on July 20th, and we just got internet...like yesterday. I have the next couple of chapters done, well I have this case done and the beginning of the next chapter of Mai's little adventure of being a Carpe. **

**Please enjoy, and thank you to all who have reviewed...I was so happy to see them when I got internet :) and to all those who added me to their favorites. R&R**

* * *

There Naru and I stood in a small stone square that had to be at least 6x6 with the only source of light coming from our two flashlights. I've never been claustrophobic, but I think I'm starting to be, and we've only been in here less then two minutes. I started to freak. We were trapped...in a secret passageway and no one knew where we are. I love and respect my team members but I have a feeling that once they notice Naru and I being away for long, they wouldn't have the brains to check the footage, well maybe John and Yasu...the other two, I'm not to sure.

I've read somewhere that a person can still be conscious for a certain amount of time in a closed space with no air flow, depending on how big the closed space was. And since this was a very small and tight space made up of stone and with two grown people inside...I didn't even want to think about the end result. But I have a feeling Naru already knows our clock is ticking.

I started to get light headed, which then made me feel slightly dizzy and my body felt tired and heavy. I knew there had to be iron in these walls. But I also knew that iron wasn't my only weakness...there is something else, I just have to look into it. And in order to do that, I have to get the hell out of here. I dropped my bag at my feet and walked to the nearest wall, I started to pound and pat my way around.

"Please let me out" I spoke to the wall like it was going to answer back

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru asked. I just ignored him and continued on.

"Please, I don't want to die like this!" I pounded and pounded the stone.

"Mai"

"Shush." I told Naru as I went back to finding a way out.

"Did you just tell me to 'Shush'?" He asked from the same spot he was in. I sighed and turned to him

"Yes, I did. And apparently it isn't working because your still talking" I turned back and went to another wall so my back was now facing Naru. I felt bad for giving an attitude to Naru and I knew he didn't deserve that, but I'm scared and it seems like he doesn't care.

About five minutes past when Naru spoke "Mai what are you doing?" sadly it wasn't something I cared for.

"I'm building the Great Wall of China!" I threw my hands up "What does it look like I'm doing?!" I did it again.

"I don't know that's way I asked." I gave him a glare "Stupid" he said with a smirk.

"I'm trying to find a why out" I turned back to the wall and started to feel it.

"Well clearly there is no way out" I heard him shift. "Last time I checked you were a Carpe. Just blast a hole through the wall."

I looked away. "I can't. I'm not strong enough and I don't even know how to do it."

"Whats the point of being one if you don't know how to use your powers"

"Not everyone is like you Naru! Have you thought of that? I just found out all of this a couple of days ago. Its not like I have anyone to teach me, last time I check my teacher was killed by the very thing that is trying to kill me. So can you just cut it out!" I turned back around "I already feel like a mutant alien, so I don't need you to knock me father down."

It was silent. And I was hurt. At that moment I asked myself why I love him, and I kept coming up with the same answer. Because he's not like the rest; He doesn't sugar coat anything unless hes forced to, He's not like those brainless meat headed jocks at school, he will lie to protected people who deserve it .He puts others before he puts himself, and he jokes in his own Naru way, and he if admires you for what you done at work or out of work...you know you did something right.

I know that I'm smart, I'm an honor student at school and one of the top students. But I guess Naru doesn't see that and only sees my brain at work, I'm new to the whole paranormal stuff...sure I'm good at ghost stories and I've read a couple of chapters from one of my moms old books but I'm still learning and I know I'm getting better, so why can't he just see that?

Yes I'm hurt by his words, but just like everything else I have to move on and get over it. Maybe not this minute or the next hour but I know I will soon. I slammed my fists against the wall, time was running out and I felt myself starting to take deeper breathes. Maybe I'm just scared and I'm fooling my brain into thinking there is no air...or it was really happening. I lost track of time since I yelled at Naru. I don't know what time we got into this mess so looking at the time on my phone wouldn't help.

I felt something grab both of my wrist. When I looked up I saw through my blurry vision it was someone. "Mai, you are hurting yourself." Naru turned the outside of my wrist towards me so I could see. And clearly enough I was hurt, on the outsides of my pinkies and going down a few inches I was short of bleeding. The skin was broken and the area around it was a beat red color and semi-swollen. He brought me down to the floor with him and started to work.

"I'm sorry" I whispered but because of our closeness I knew he heard me. The thought of apologizing hadn't even crossed my mine till now. The stinging sensation and the throbbing slowly became known to me, and the way he was inspecting it and wrapping the shallow wounds with two pieces of ripped cloth from his shirt.

"For hurting yourself even more, you should be sorry. You are already hurt and can't work to your fullest and then you go and do this. Mai, sometimes I wonder if you are a masochist" Naru finished tying the knot on my right hand and let go. I placed my bandaged hands in my lap and I looked to the floor. I knew he was still looking at me, waiting for me to give him a remark or some type of attitude.

"No, Not for this. Well some of it is for this, but for everything. For yelling and giving you attitude earlier. For always getting hurt, for not being able to work my hardest on this case. For being a weak Carpe and not knowing a lot of the paranormal world. I'll get better at everything I promise."

"You are already getting better. You are growing up and becoming very mature in your work. Everything that you did yesterday, the old Mai wouldn't have done that to the extent that you did. And I take back what I said earlier. That was wrong of me and I wasn't thinking straight" Naru grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

A smile broke out and a slight blush crept along my cheeks. "Is the great Oliver Davis saying sorry?" Naru whipped his head around when I said his name. He stared at me for the longest time which was really a few seconds, his eyes softened and a slight smirk which could pass for a very small smile came upon his lips.

"I guess I am." My blush grew redder and I looked away from his dark blue orbs.

"Oh, and thank you for this" I lifted up my hands "For wrapping them, I mean"

The smirk was gone and he nodded towards me "Yes, well these will have to do till Ms. Matsuzaki can properly clean and re-wrap them." I smiled up at him, then I remembered the situation that we were in.

"Hey, Naru" He grunted to let me know he heard "How are we going to get out?"

"I don't know Mai, There is clearly no way out of this. You haven't mastered your power and mine-That's it" Naru walked over to the center of the floor and faced first to the south wall

"Naru, what is it?" He didn't answer me, he just stared at the wall. All of a sudden the air got thick and heavy and it really did feel like the air was being sucked out. I watched him, hoping that he was feeling it too and wishing it wasn't what I think it is. The air started to whip hard and fast around us that it knocked me to the ground and the space around him began to glow and I knew it was his PK. He was going to use a PK sword. "Naru, NO!"

I got up as fast as I could with the air whipping all around me. My hearing became fuzzy and my body felt as if it was slowly being compressed. I finally reached Naru and stood in front of him, I placed my hands on his collar and tugged; forcing him to look at me. Our eyes locked and the air around us went back to its norm. My hearing came back faster than I thought and the silence rung making my ears hurt. Ignoring the pain, I glared up at my boss.

"What the hell were you thinking Naru!" when I thought he was okay and wasn't going to pass out on me I let his collar go and stood back a foot or two."You would've fainted or worse."

He sent a glare my way "I was thinking of making a way out of here."

"By trying to kill yourself? That doesn't help anything"

"I am fully aware of the consequences of using my powers Mai. And it was a risk I was going to take"

"For what?!" I threw my hands up for the second time today "You are supposed to be the smart one here Naru. How could you-"

"I was doing it for you Mai." suddenly everything got quite. We just stared at each other. None of us daring to make the next move, but I took the fall.

"For me?" I felt a warm sensation grow in my navel and travel up my spine. A rosie blush covered my cheeks. His words just kept repeating over and over in my head

"Yes. If one of us was going to get out of here alive and safe it was going to be you. Once I used my powers, I knew about five or fifteen minutes later I would pass out or go into cardiac arrest, you on the other hand, have to get out of here faster because you are getting weaker and weaker the more you are down here. But you still have the ability to run and go get help for me. There I knew the other team members will notice your weakness and make you stay in bass and recover while the others go and find me down here and hopefully get me to medical attention in time."

He had it all planned out and I ruined it. But knowing him he didn't even tell me this plan so I would freak out and not get to help faster. But he knew...he knew I was getting weaker "You could've told me Naru."

"I figured you will be smart enough once you started thinking"

"How did you know?"

"Even in this light I could see that you were paling, you also started to take deeper breaths. Then I remembered during the time this estate was built they used iron in there stone, to make it stronger. I should have realized this before I let you come down with me."

"Its okay, the whole estate is covered in it. Some places have it more than others. I think there could be other possible weaknesses I just have to look into it. Gene did tell me the other day that once we get back to Japan I should go take a visit to my mothers office."

"You talked to Gene? Does that mean you have had dreams and didn't tell me"

"Yes and no. I've talked to Gene, but I haven't had any dreams. I know spirits are all around, but it seems that they don't want to let me know what happened or their past. Maybe they haven't warmed up to me yet. Do you think that's possible-"

Naru quickly cut me off "Mai your eyes."

"What?" I couldn't look at my wrist because of the cloth.

"Your eyes they are pink. Mai why are you using your powers?"

"I'm not-wait Gene told me that my powers would randomly turn on when there is a spirit around..." Just a little pasted Naru in a corner was a boy "..I just needed to control them. Naru there is a spirit here."

"That can't be. The temperature hasn't dropped."

"Naru, I'm not kidding there is a spirit of a young boy. Maybe around his late teens, he's wearing the old school uniform"

"Where is he"

"In the corner behind you" Naru turned and look at the corner. "I guess he's not a strong spirit since I can't see him, or he doesn't want to let me see him."

"No, he is a weak one." I walked over to him slowly so he wouldn't become scared. He watched me as I watched him. He knew I could see him

"Can you talk to him" Naru watched me.

"I don't know." I stood in front of the boy "Hi, My name is Mai. Yours?" I sent him a warm smile, letting him know I wasn't scared of him. He waved at me, but didn't speak. "Can you speak?" he shook his head no. I turned to Naru

"It looks like he can't speak. Maybe he doesn't have enough spiritual energy" I turned back to the spirit "Why are you here?" He pointed to the top corner behind Naru and I. I walked over to the corner with him and Naru behind me. I ran my fingers down the crease and up it as far as I could.

"Naru can you reach up there. He pointed to the top corner." I stepped aside to let Naru have some room. I watched him reach up and feel around. Then he stopped and looked at me. "What?"

"There is a draft up here. That means on the other side is open, no wonder we are still awake." I saw him put the rest of his fingers through the hole and the tips of his right hand. He tugged slightly towards him and the wall came. "Mai help." I put my fingers as much as I could through the crack Naru had made. On the count of three Naru and I tugged towards our self, till a hole big enough could fit us one by one.

"Wait my bag!" I ran back through the hole and grabbed my bag. I saw both of the flashlights laying on the ground where we had put them, I walked over to quickly grab them.

"MAI!" Naru yelled I turned back to the see the wall move back into place, slowly the small hole got smaller. I panicked and ran over as fast as I could, I tired to push myself to the other side, while trying not to get crushed between the stones. I felt a grab on my arm and pull me out faster. I smashed into Narus' toned chest, his arms were wrapped around me for a few moments, then we heard the sound of stones clicking together and we were plunged into darkness.

Naru unwrapped his arms but moved his right had down my arm and clasped with my hand. I was glad that it was darker than dark so Naru couldn't see my flaming red face. "N-Naru?"

"Don't let go, it's dark and the last thing I want to happen is you getting lost." I felt his hand tighten around mine but I just ignored it.

"O-okay" I moved closer to Naru, the air on this side was damp and cold, feeling his body heat made it just a bit better. I felt him sift so he was closer to me. Maybe he knew I was cold.

"Your eyes, they are still pink. Is the spirit of that boy still here or is there another" How could he tell? It's so dark in here I couldn't even see my own hand and I holding it up to my face. I guess he felt that I questioned that because he answered "Your eyes give off a very dim glow. Its the only thing I can see, but its not enough light that can guide us and or you can see."

"Oh, well that's a bummer." But shouldn't I know that I'm using my powers? Or in this case my body is without me having to—umm-turn it on? "But for spirit wise-" I looked around; if the spirit(s) are strong enough they glow if you can see them and or give off some type of energy that you can sense or feel which is manly the reason why people say that the air around them gets cold all of a sudden—that's one type of energy they give off. So if Naru can't see them or feel its energy then that spirit or whatever dead thing that hasn't moved on isn't around. But my eyes are still pink so that means my spiritual energy that my Carpe side has strengthen, can sense a spirit who isn't strong enough then a normal human with low or trained spiritual energy can.

There! "Yes the spirit is still here," The same boy stood feet away from us. I could sense that he was getting weaker by the way he went in and out of this realm. Is it realm? Or is it plane? I don't know, I'll either ask Gene or Naru...maybe Gene since well—he kind of...

"Mai, what is he doing" I ended the conversation I was having with myself and looked at the fading boy. He motioned us to follow. I reached out to stop him, then I remembered that he is a ghost and I would go through

"Wait! We can't see" I walked as far as I could before Naru tugged on my hand to motion me back. The young boy looked at me and then started to walk, when he stopped he pointed to his left. I was guessing he was pointing at something on the wall. "Naru, I think he is pointing at something on the wall. But its to dark."

"Can't you make some short of light ball"

"If I could I would have."

"And all of that stuff that you did on the last case" I knew it had to come down to this at one point.

"My mom was telling me everything that I had to do." I knew that I had to help in someway, we needed light. So I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. Inhale. Exhale Inhale. Exhale. Okay, my breathing is under control, now its time to think. Think light, think light, think light.

"Mai, I found a lighter in my pocket, you can stop meditating" Damn him!

"I wasn't meditating Naru, I was trying to see if I could make a light ball." He dragged me over to the wall where I had said the spirit pointed to "But nooo you had to go and find a lighter! Where was that a minute ago?!"

"In my pocket. Like I just said." Okay, I fell into that one. Naru clicked on the lighter, from the glow of the flames it looked like a zipo, it made a enough light to see what was on the wall that the ghost wanted us to see. There hung torches. "Grab one Mai." He let go of my hand to grab one for himself. I watched him place his lighter to the top of it and watched as the flames came to life and danced. My hand felt cold without his and I was missing it. Swallowing my sadness I reached for the black clad torch. Wrapping my fingers around it I pulled it off the wall. A deep burning sensation rippled up my left arm. The pain hurt so bad that I dropped the torch on the stone floors allowing it to make a sound that sent a jolt run up your spine. I cried out in agonizing pain. It felt like the flesh on my hand was burning and melting away by the second.

"Mai!" Naru was by me in the matter of seconds. I slammed my back against the cold wall, cradling my inflamed hand to my chest, fresh hot tears ran down my face. "Mai what happened"

I tried looking through my blurry vision but the tears wouldn't stop coming. I also tried to stop crying and even out my breath but I kept choking on my sobs. Taking in a lung full of air to calm me down I whipped away the salty water from my eyes, Holding out my hand I let the air out of my system. "T-the t-torch...it—I think it burned me"

"Let me see the damage" I unfolded my hand and there the entire underside of my hand where I grasped the black torch was burned. It was so bad the cloth that Naru had just put on was literately no longer there and the first few layers of skin was completely gone leaving behind forming blisters and beat red. And to me, it seems like s slight steam was coming form it "This is bad...it looks like its a second degree burn but I might turn into a third. We have to get out of here fast and get this taken care of."

"That torch is iron isn't it?" I looked at him as he looked at his torch in his hands.

"It seems like it, it also fits into the time era of this estate. Plus it seems like no one has been down here to modernize it."

I looked at my hand in the glow of the blazing fire "Naru, if iron does this when I touch it...I wonder what happens when I consume it...without food"

"Well Iron in food is different. Iron is a type of metal, and I know for a fact that they don't go around placing a metal into food. But I see where you are coming from." I looked at my hand again, the pain was still there but not as bad as it was when it happened. Naru took my hand into his where I saw another piece of black cloth, his softly wrapped it and tied a knot on the back of my hand.

"You need to stop ripping your shirt. I could of ripped the skirt of my dress."

"And you need to stop hurting yourself, and if you would have ripped your skirt it would become shorter, now is that appropriate and lady like for my assassinate and a young women to walk around like that. Your dress is already short enough as is and it does not need to get shorter" He smirked at me

"My dress is at a appropriate length for my age and you have never complained about the shortness of my bottoms." I walked ahead of him, I looked around for the spirit of the boy but I didn't see him. "And I have been told that I have nice legs. Its not like I'm walking around looking like a tramp"

Naru caught up to me and we started walking down a pitch black tunnel with a flaming torch that only let us see a few feet in front of us. "I never said you looked like a tramp Mai, I just simply tried to state that you shouldn't wear that kind of stuff. There are men out there that like that kind of stuff and will take advantage of it."

"Or that you are just jealous of other men looking at me." I cupped my hands around my back and stepped out in front of him with a sweat smile upon my lips. I was only joking, I knew that he doesn't share the same feelings that I have towards him. But just being with him and around our other team members I became a little more daring. True my face was as red as a tomato and I was glad for the orange-red glow the fire gave off and I will admit that my heart is beating as fast as a humming birds wings and I have so much butterflies in my stomach that I feel like I will throw up.

He stopped when I stepped in front of him and just looked at me, he didn't blink or show any short of emotion (when does he anyway) "Please Mai, I don't fraternize with my employees." He walked around me and continued on

I smiled and turned on my heal after him. "No one said anything about fraternizing, I said looking." Naru stopped once again, and I kept going when I passed him I took a glance at him "And you didn't say anything about not looking." When I saw the quick shock on his face for one fourth of a second, I knew and I caught him red handed...but he didn't know I knew, and I think its best if we keep it that way.

"Lets go Mai" he said in a slight colder tune than he usually has. He's probably pissed at himself for allowing a tiny slip up. Victory! And the best thing is, he didn't say no to what I just said. Double Victory!

We walked for about a total of 15 minutes or so. The only noise was our footsteps of the stone floors and the slight whooshing noise from the flames. The ground was leveled, or so we thought, since there was no walking down or up or any stairs. I felt a warm feeling building up in the pit of my lower abdomen and moving up. I felt this feeling before, but I just couldn't but my finger on it. Then I knew what the feeling was; My Carpe powers.

"Naru can you see that?" I pointed in front of us to the blue glowing ball, most likely a spirit.

"No" I jogged a little ahead. I never seen this form of a spirit before, I've seen fox fires but they are so much different. It was beautiful, a light glowing blue that reminded me so much of the Scottish legends of the willow-a-whips. "What is it Mai" I walked around it in awe

"Its a spirit" I reached out my hand to softly touch. I could feel its energy and it was the same energy of the boy spirit I saw back there. Maybe it was him but he wasn't strong enough to show a full figure this time

"What is it doing"

"I think he was here waiting till we caught up. Hes trying to show us the way out."

"Its the same spirit you saw earlier"

"Yeah, I think. Its in a different form, not a full figure." I turn back to the spirit "Show us the way" I whispered to it. And it gracefully flew forward. And I walked slightly behind it, allowing the beauty to captivate me. "You coming Naru?"

"I'm right behind you Mai."

"Well make sure you watch behind you." Then it got quite and it went back to the hearing of the fire and footsteps. Minutes later the name-less spirit had stopped and turned left, there in the wall was a stone archway where you could see the same gray stone stairs leading up.

"So this is the way out I am assuming"

"It seems that way, the spirit went up, so I'm guessing we should follow it." Naru started to climb the first few stairs but I didn't follow. I had this dark feeling coming form the other way, but it was pulling me to it. I turned back towards the other way and started to slowly take a few steps.

"Mai what the hell are you doing" I heard Naru say as he made way for me.

"Stop!" I just looked down the black obis, the strangest and darkest feeling drew me closer, as my mind and heart were telling, no screaming at me to get back and go up the stairs.

"Did you just tell me to stop. Mai last time I check I am still your boss so I don't take orders from you." Naru told me as he yet again made way for me.

"Naru! Listen you are being targeted okay. Guys like you, young and in there teen years. At least you should know that."

"I do. That still doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. Now Mai come back here and lets go."

"Down there, its dark and evil. And I can feel the energy and its not good."

"Mai." Naru warned again.

"If I can feel the energy from here, can you imagine, what the black box would feel like" I walked a little farther. I thought I saw movement, but its so dark down there I think my eyes were playing trick on me. Making sure I wasn't crazy I walked down, while staying in the dim glow of the fire.

"_Mai no!"_ Gene appeared out of no where. Scared at his uprising I jumped back. _"Get away from here. Now!"_

'Gene' I mouthed. Scared that Naru would see him 'Can he see you'

"_No, and I made sure of that." _Gene walked to me and tried to push me back, but his hands just went through. _"Okay that's awkward. Mai, you have to get out of this place. Its evil and cynical. Noll and the other two men Yasu and John are in danger if they stay here."_

'I know that, but no matter what I say Naru isn't going to leave'

"_Try Mai, please."_

"Mai lets go, or I'm docking your pay" Naru grabbed my left arm and started to pull me towards the stairs

"N-Naru wait!" I looked back at Gene as I saw him beginning to fade.

"_I'll be right by your side Mai." _and then he was gone, and I was being forced up stairs.

But no one noticed that Mai wasn't crazy when she thought she saw something move in the shadows of the black hall. No not crazy at all, but completely right...something dark and cynical was waiting and watching. And already decided on the next target.


End file.
